The Transcending
by Confession68
Summary: The unexpected happens to the Strawhats as three people come into their lives. Now they will have to fight to protect the King. Will they succeed? Or will the King's life cease to exsist? LuNa. Please review! Rated T for language. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: The Search

**Author's Note: **Here is a story that has kinda been in the works for months now. I just hadn't posted it yet. I really hope you all enjoy it! Here is the first chapter!! Please review! Flames and criticism are welcome! Enjoy! XD

**The Transcending**

**Chapter 1: The Search**

"Hurry Onii-chan! If we don't get to Hakubo-chan's place of meeting soon, we might get caught!" she called back.

"I know that! You don't think I don't know the situation! If anything, it's you I'm worried about!" he replied annoyed.

"What did you say?! Why you…" she yelled back.

"Will you just run?!" he retorted.

The two ran as fast as they could until they finally reached their destination. They slowed down and quietly stepped inside the bar pulling the hoods of their cloaks further over their faces as to not be seen. There were many crude faces looking back at them suspiciously. They walked forward and approached a small figure under a cloak. "Hakubo-san?" called the boy.

The figure turned and faced the two. She smiled with a warm and understanding smile, "Long time no see. It's so good to see you two again." she said warmly.

"It's good to see you again as well Hakubo-san." said the boy as he bowed to her.

"Hakubo-chan!" cried the girl as she threw herself at the woman. The woman smiled warmly as she hugged the girl back.

Then she pulled away and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "We must hurry, come!" she said as she grabbed both their hands and hurried out of the bar. She turned right and began to run, the two following behind her. "I know someone who is willing to help us. He is loyal to his Ousama after all." she called over her shoulder.

"Good, it's good to know there are still those who are loyal to my Otou-san!" called the boy to her as they ran.

"Yes, it's sad to know there are those out there who would want to hurt Otou-chan and Okaa-chan!" cried his sister from beside him.

"Indeed…" called the woman in front of them. They ran for about ten minutes before coming to a small house. She stopped running and walked to the door. She knocked twice, and then knocked three more times. A man opened the door and peeked a head out.

Once he saw who it was he smiled and opened the door further. "Please, come in." he said warmly as he stepped aside. They all stepped inside and the man shut the door and locked it. He seemed older than he was. He had dark brown hair that was graying at his temples. He was still well built and not bad to look at. He turned to them, "It is such an honor to have both the Ouji-sama and Hime-sama here in my little house!" he cried joyfully.

Both the boy and girl smiled at the ossan before them. "Please, Hakubo-san says you can help us. Is this true?" asked the young Prince.

"Of course I can, but we must do this quickly. They might already be on to us." said the man.

Just as the man made this statement someone began pounding on the door. "Open up! We know you're in there Caro!!" a man yelled from outside.

"Shimata! I knew it! Quickly!" exclaimed Caro nervously. He raised both arms and suddenly a strange image began to appear in between his arms. "Quickly jump inside!" he cried as the banging continued.

"Children, you must go!" cried the woman as her smile faded.

"What about you Hakubo-chan?!" cried the young Princess alarmed.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself…" she said with a warm smile. The two were suddenly shoved into the image of a town.

The two fell face first onto the pavement of the town, "Ite!" they both cried as they grabbed at their noses.

"Ah! Hakubo-san!" yelled the Prince as he turned around. However the image was no longer there. "Haku…bo…san…" he whispered. Suddenly, Caro appeared before them. "Caro-san!" cried the Prince in surprise.

"Eh?! Caro-san! Why are you here?!" asked the Princess as she tilted her head to the side.

"Baka! How else do you think we would get back home?!" yelled the young Prince to his sister. She only narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips at him.

"We must go. Come." said Caro as he began to sneak from alley way to alley way, the two following along behind him.

"Caro-san? Why are we sneaking around?" asked the Princess curiously.

"We can't risk running into anyone here." he whispered back to them.

"Oh…" she said quietly, her brother frowning at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. He only narrowed his eyes at her.

Suddenly, Caro stopped and the two ran into him, "Itee!" they both cried yet again rubbing their damaged noses.

"Here is a hotel we can stay in. You must keep out of site as much as possible. If you are seen by the wrong people, it could cause some serious problems." he explained as he walked inside.

The Princess sighed heavily, "Well, that's no fun…" she whispered.

The Prince furrowed his brows at his sister. "What is it with you and always wanting to get yourself into trouble?!" he asked.

"Who said I like getting into trouble?! I just like doing things that are fun and exciting!!" she exclaimed with a grin.

The young Prince shook his head at his sister, "Baka…" he said under his breath.

"What did you say?!" she yelled.

"Please, Ouji-sama, Hime-sama we must stay quiet." Caro whispered to them.

"Hai, Caro-san…" they both replied back.

Caro approached the woman behind the desk. "How can I help you?" she asked him.

"We would like a room with two beds please." he asked her.

"Matte, two beds?!" asked the Prince.

"We have to stay together. We can not separate." he explained. "I will sleep on the floor." he continued.

"N…no…It's alright. We will share a bed." the Prince replied with a pained expression. The Princess pursed her lips at her brother from beside him. Caro nodded and turned back to the woman. She wrote down a name Caro gave her which was not his own. Then she handed him two keys and told him the room number. They climbed the stairs to the second floor and walked up to their room.

They walked in and Caro closed the door behind them. He walked over, plopped down on one of the beds and sighed heavily. "They should be some where in this town. We have to be tactful about how we approach them. They may not understand what we are doing or…about you. We must find them first. I'm pretty sure they are staying in a hotel further into town. At least that's what I was told." he explained to the two.

"Hakubo-san has excellent memory. I'm sure her information is accurate." replied the Prince.

"Yes, of course." replied Caro. "We should probably get something to eat before we start our search." said Caro as he reached for the den-den mushi next to one of the beds.

"Yahoo! Meshi!" cried the Princess. "I'm starving!" she exclaimed happily.

"You're always hungry…" said the Prince under his breath.

The Princess again stuck her tongue out at her brother, "You eat a lot too!" she cried in self defense.

"Yeah, but at least I have manners!" he shot back. Caro ordered a meal to be brought to them. As soon as the food was delivered to them, they ate.

"Ah! That was good!" cried the Princess as she pat her belly.

"Now, we must start our search immediately. We don't have any time to waste. Torobo should be here searching for them as well. Luckily, he doesn't have the information that we do. Let's go!" said Caro as he got up and was walking out the door. The Prince and Princess followed a long behind him.

Once outside, Caro turned to them, "It's probably best we separate. We can cover more ground that way. The hotel they are staying in is called The Twin Maidens. Once you find them just follow them around. See their routines. Then come and report back to me, okay? I need to see about Torobo. I need to see if he has found out anything or if he is even near by." explained Caro.

"Hai, Caro-san." they replied.

"Ouji-sama, must you wear that?" asked Caro.

"Aa! I will not take it off. It was a promise I made to my Otou-san." said the young Prince with a hard expression.

"I understand. Stay hidden." replied Caro and then they both ran off. "And stay out of trouble PLEASE! Don't let anyone see you!" cried Caro behind them.

"We can take care of ourselves Caro-san! There's no need to worry!" called the Prince behind him.

"I'm not worried whether you can take care of yourselves or not…I don't doubt that…" said Caro to himself quietly as he watched them disappear around a corner with a worried expression.

----

The Prince and Princess ran through the crowd until finally they began to near their destination. The Prince ducked behind and alley pulling his hood further over his face and his sister with him. He peeked around the corner. "You see anything, Onii-chan?" asked the Princess.

The Prince sighed to himself as his face drooped. "We just got here…No…of course I don't see anything…" he replied in a bored, impatient voice. He looked around some more. Then he grabbed his sister's hand. "Come on. Let's get a little closer." he said as he ran to another alley way. He peeked around the corner and looked around again. The Princess looked over and walked toward a trash can that was in the alley. She looked over the side and found something that interested her. She picked it up. It was a small doll that had a few missing buttons on the dress and a missing mouth. The dress was torn as well as a few of its appendages.

The Prince turned around to look at his sister. "What are you doing?!" he asked in a loud hushed voice.

"I'm just looking around!" she retorted.

"Put that back!" he demanded. She pursed her lips and tucked the doll under her arm.

The Prince glared at her. Since he was too busy paying attention to his sister, he didn't see his targets walking past them. They had come out of their hotel and disappeared into the crowd. He turned back around just as they disappeared.

They waited for hours but saw nothing. The Prince sighed to himself. "Hakubo-san said they usually go out into town around this time…" he whispered more to himself.

"Maybe we missed them…" replied his sister in a bored tone.

"We?! You aren't even keeping watch!! You're just playing with that stupid doll!" he yelled at her.

"Her name is Azuki!" she exclaimed as she played with the dolls hair.

"Azuki?! Did you just name that stupid doll after food?!" he asked loudly.

She slowly turned her head and glared at her brother, "Are you forgetting…?" she asked in a quiet voice.

A large sweat bead dropped on the side of his face. "Oh yeah…I forget sometimes…" he replied quietly with narrowed eyes.

"How could you possibly forget something like that…?" she asked as she continued playing with the doll. "Besides her eyes remind me of azuki." she continued.

He looked down at the doll, "Yeah…I guess they do…What am I saying?!" he exclaimed as he shook his head and looked back into the crowd. The Princess smiled at her brother's back before looking back down at the doll.

The Prince sighed. "I give up. Let's just go back to the hotel already." he said as he got up from crouching. The Princess also got up and dusted off her bottom.

She tucked the doll into her cloak's inner pocket and began to follow her brother out of the alley. "We can always try again tomorrow. Hakubo-san said they should be staying here for about two days. Tomorrow is the last day…" he said as he continued to walk.

"I remember…" replied the Princess as she followed her brother. "Onii-chan? Can we stop at a needlework shop?" she asked as they walked.

Her brother turned toward her, "Nani? Why?" he asked her with a slight frown.

"I wanted to get some thread and a needle to fix up Azuki." she explained. "She also needs new buttons for her dress." she continued.

The Prince narrowed his eyes at her. He turned around and continued walking, his sister on his heels. "Fine, but make it quick, understand?" he said as he kept walking.

"Yay! Arigato, Onii-chan!!" she exclaimed as she hugged his back.

He made a throaty noise, turned to her and then smiled. "You really are a brat, you know that?" he said to her as they continued walking.

"So are you!" she said laughing.

He smiled wider, "Yeah…so…" he replied.

They approached a needle working shop and walked inside. "Make it quick." he said as he stood at the door. He removed his hood. He figured they were far enough away not to get noticed.

"Hai!" exclaimed his sister who did the same and continued inside. She walked up to some thread and picked out the colors she needed to stitch up Azuki. She also grabbed some needles and picked out the perfect buttons for her dress. She walked up to the obaa-san behind the counter.

The very old looking woman looked up at her through her spectacles. "Can I help you, ojou-san?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"I would like to buy these, please." she said to the obaa-san with a smile.

"Hai…" she said and slowly reached for the items.

The Prince stood at the door looking out. He watched everyone who past. Suddenly, a hand touched his shoulder. He turned toward his sister who was smiling back at him. "Get what you needed?" he asked her.

"Un!" she replied with a happy grin and nod.

He smiled back, nodded and then opened the door to leave. "Arigato, obaa-san!" she called as she walked out.

"Hai, please come again." said the old woman as she waved.

They continued their walk back to the hotel. He pulled the hood of the cloak back over his head as he walked, his sister doing the same.

----

They reached the hotel they were staying at and went inside. It was already getting dark. They had not accomplished their mission. Even if their targets had returned to the hotel, it wouldn't have done them any good. They needed to know routines are at least where they go. They needed to follow them for awhile. 'Caro had said they needed to be tactful about how they approached the targets. He was right. If their targets spotted them now, it could ruin everything.' he thought as he opened the door to their room.

Caro had not returned yet. The Prince fell on the first bed and stared at the ceiling. His sister walked around and sat at the small table in the room and began her needlework. He turned his head and watched her. She had learned how to do that from their Okaa-san, who was really good with needlework. Even though she was already seventeen, she still loved simple things like dolls. He didn't care for toys any longer, being seventeen as well. He was only about fifteen minutes older than his sister. They were twins. However, they looked nothing alike. He looked like his Otou-san, she like their Okaa-san. There were a few minor differences, nothing really major.

He watched as she expertly pulled the thread through the small hole of the needle and began her work. She gracefully rethreaded the mouth of the doll, and then she pulled the old buttons out and began sowing the new buttons on. His chocolate brown eyes continued to watch her as she finished up by stitching up the torn dress and the dolls slightly torn appendages.

After she was done she put down the needle and thread and then held the doll up for inspection. She grinned in satisfaction and then brought the doll to her bosom for a hug.

The Prince smiled at his sister and then his smile immediately disappeared. "You're too old for dolls, you know that, right?" he said lazily.

She turned to him as he still lay on the bed and pursed her lips. "Says who, you?" she retorted.

"No, the world did…" he replied lazily.

"Well, they're wrong…You can never be too old to love something, even dolls. Just because the world says you're too old for something, doesn't make it true. They are ignorant." she said in a serious voice. "Besides, I love dolls!" she exclaimed happily as if this fact made everything okay. She continued to hug the doll as her face softened. "They never lie to you…" she said quietly.

The Prince stared at his sister for awhile face expressionless, "I never lie to you…Otou-san and Okaa-san never lie to you…" he said quietly and seriously.

She raised her eyes back up to her brother, "I know…" she almost whispered. They stared at one another for a while before the Princess deflated, "I'm hungry…" she whined.

The Prince's face broke into a smile, "I know…You're always hungry. I'll order us something." he said as he sat up on the bed and reached for the den-den mushi. The Princess immediately perked up and grinned. He ordered some food to be brought up.

Once the food was delivered they both ate and talked about unimportant things. As soon as they were almost finished, Caro walked through the door. Both looked towards him. "Welcome back, Caro-san!" greeted the Princess happily.

Caro smiled warmly at her, "Arigato, Hime-sama." he replied.

She grinned in return, "We ordered some food for you!" she exclaimed as she pointed towards it.

"Ah, arigato!" he exclaimed and went and sat down on the bed near the small table. All three were eating when suddenly Caro spoke up, "Did you find them?" he asked.

The Prince made a throaty noise and then looked down, "No…we missed them some how…However, we will try again tomorrow, but we won't fail next time!" he exclaimed seriously.

Caro nodded to him and continued eating. After they finished eating Caro stood up, "You two should get some sleep. You must be tired. It has been a very long day for you." he said quietly.

They both nodded with hooded eyes. It had indeed been a long day. They both got into the same bed and lay down for sleep. Caro walked to the other bed turned out the lights and went to sleep.

About an hour passed and the Prince lay on his back staring at the ceiling. Even though he was exhausted, he couldn't seem to sleep. The Princess rolled over to her other side facing her brother.

She stared at him for awhile before finally speaking, "I can't sleep…" she whispered to him.

He turned his head to face her. "Me neither…" he whispered back. "Everything will be alright. We will succeed in our mission. Otou-san and Okaa-san are counting on us." he continued.

"I know…I'm just worried…" she whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

The Prince frowned, "It's going to be alright, Imouto…" he said soothingly.

The Princess smiled warmly at her brother, "You haven't called me that in a long time…" she said softly.

He smiled down at her, "Get some sleep, okay? We have a long day tomorrow." he whispered as he brushed her hair away from her face.

She kept her smile and nodded before closing her eyes. He stared at her for awhile and then frowned, 'We have to succeed, no matter what…' he thought to himself before turning back to the ceiling and finally closing his eyes for sleep.

----

The next morning they all got up and prepared for the day. As soon as they were outside, Caro spoke again, "You must complete your mission today. This is very important." he said to them.

"I know, Caro-san. We won't fail this time. I made a promise to my Otou-san." said the Prince.

"I won't fail either!" exclaimed the Princess and attempted a serious expression. The Prince looked at her and a sideways nervous smile formed on his lips. Caro smiled at them both and turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Brother and sister turned and began running back towards The Twin Maidens Hotel. At the nearest alley the prince ran into it and crouched. After about twenty minutes one of their targets emerged from the hotel and began running past them. The Prince watched with wide eyes as their target ran by. He turned around and continued watching him. He slowly removed the hood of his cloak as he watched the target. The Princess stayed where she was playing with her new doll.

"There you are! Come on we have to hurry!"

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the Prince's arm and began pulling him along. He made a throaty noise in surprise at suddenly being grabbed and pulled along. The Princess looked on with a shocked expression and sweat beading down her face. Her pupils had gone white with a black rim and her mouth was wide open.

The Prince looked up at the person who was dragging him and made another throaty response in surprise, "O…kaa…san…" he whispered as he stared at her back.

Nami turned toward him not really hearing him, "Huh?" she said and then gasped. She stopped walking and stared at the boy she had grabbed a hold of. She released his arm, "You're not…Luffy…" she whispered as she continued to stare at him.

Suddenly, Zoro and Sanji approached her, "Oi, Nami, you caught up to him, huh? I'm surprised. He seemed really excited about today…" said Zoro with a smirk.

"Aa…he ran off pretty fast. You need to wait for us, Luffy." said Sanji as they approached. Then they noticed Nami's shocked expression. "Oi, Nami-san, are you okay?" asked Sanji as they stopped next to her. They both turned towards Luffy and then back at Nami. "Nami-san?" called Sanji again.

"Who are you?" she whispered still staring at the boy.

"Oi, Nami, are you okay? It's Luffy…" said Zoro with a raised brow.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Nami's shoulder, "Oi, Nami, I was waiting for you! Come on let's hurry! I want to get there as fast as possible!"

Zoro and Sanji quickly turned towards Luffy and they both made loud noises of shock as their eyes and tongue popped out of their head, "WHAT THE..?!?!" they yelled as they looked at Luffy. Then they turned to the other Luffy. Both were wearing straw hats and looked exactly like…well…like Luffy. Nami slowly turned towards Luffy eyes huge in shock and face completely devoid of color.

"Oi, Nami, what's wrong?" he said not taking his eyes off of her and completely ignoring Zoro and Sanji. He didn't even notice the other boy standing in front of Nami. He lifted his arm and put a hand to her forehead, "Oi, Nami, you okay? You're not sick again are you?" he asked with a lopsided frown and a raised brow.

Then suddenly there was another voice, "U…um…excuse me…"

Nami slowly turned to the voice, everyone else looked over quickly. There standing before them was a girl who looked and sounded exactly like Nami, only her hair was longer and a slightly darker shade, almost brown.

"What the hell are you doing?! Why didn't you stay where you were?!" yelled the Prince to his sister.

She quickly looked at him, "I'm sorry, Onii-chan!!" she said as she bowed to him. Sweat beaded down his face as he made a noise of disbelief at his sister's careless words. She had said…Onii-chan…The Prince slowly turned towards Nami…He knew her all to well.

"O…nii…chan…?" she asked slowly and quietly.

"Nami!! That girl looks just like you!!!" exclaimed Luffy.

"BAKA!!! Look at him!! He looks just like you!!!" yelled Zoro and Sanji simultaneously.

"Oh yeah..." replied Luffy quietly as if realizing this for the first time.

Suddenly, Nami's eyes rolled back and she began to fall towards the ground, Luffy caught her just before she hit the ground, "Oi, Nami!!" he screamed as he held her.

"AHH!! I killed our Okaa-chan!!" yelled the Princess in a panic.

"Will you shut up?!!...Ah! It's okay! Don't cry!" said the Prince in a panic trying to keep his sister quiet and calm her at the same time.

Luffy looked towards the Prince, face expressionless. The Prince looked over at him nervously. They stared at one another for awhile before Sanji spoke up. "W…we should get Nami-san inside and lay her down." he suggested nervously looking from one to the other.

"Aa." replied Luffy quietly as he lifted Nami up in his arms.

**To Be Continued…**

**Translations and Explanations Corner:**

**1: **Onii-chan is older brother (informal: "onii-chan", polite: "onii-san").

**2: **Hakubo means Aunt. I have the Princess say Hakubo-chan kinda like saying Auntie or something.

**3: **Ousama means King.

**4: **Otou means father. The Prince uses the san suffix out of respect. The Princess uses the chan suffix as if saying Daddy.

**5: **Okaa means mother. Same applies here the Prince uses san out of respect and the Princess uses chan as if saying Mommy.

**6: **Ouji means prince.

**7: **Hime means princess.

**8: **Sama is the highest-level honorific and is equivalent in some contexts to the speaker addressing someone as "Lord" or "Master". However, in other situations (such as an anime or manga set in modern-day Japan) it just indicates great respect. (You'd be surprised how many people don't know this…I realize it's an easy one and most people who watch anime do know…XP)

**9: **Shimata means "Oh no!" or "Oh crap!" (Or the other word I refuse to use because I don't curse…)

**10: **Itee means ouch or ow.

**11: **Matte means wait.

**12: **Meshi means food.

**13: **Azuki means red beans.

**14: **Ojou means girl or young lady. Adding san makes it Miss. It's more proper.

**15: **Obaa-san means grandmother.

**16: **Imouto means younger sister, or little sister.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for all the translations. It's mainly titles. I wanted to use the Japanese name titles instead of the English ones. I use some Japanese in my stories because, to me it sounds better and sometimes it describes what I mean to say a lot better. I'm so used to watching One Piece in Japanese that it's just easier and it sounds better. Also, I want to give the illusion that you ARE watching it in Japanese. They sound a hell of a lot better than they do in English…So all the sound affects they make or things they say, is the Japanese way. I hope you all don't mind and understand what I'm trying to say and do. This should be the only chapter with the most. I had a lot of titles in this chapter. I only had 5 non titles…XP I'm sure you know most of those, but I put them just in case. XD. wheathermangohanssj4, Raven the Ravenous and I all got together and decided to all write about the same thing, only our stories will all be different. I hope you all enjoyed my OC character Caro. All three decided on twins. We thought it made sense. Don't ask. XP wheathermangohanssj4 came up with the plot bunny. He asked if anyone else wanted to write it. However, Raven and I convinced him to try and write one with us! XD So credit goes to Gohan for this story idea! XD Hope you all enjoyed it! Also, sorry for the cliffhanger…Seemed like a good place to stop to me at the time...XP


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**Author's Note: **Sorry that I didn't post this yesterday like I said I was. I had a really busy day yesterday…Anyways, here it is now! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review! Flames and criticism are welcome! Enjoy! XD

**The Transcending**

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

Nami slowly opened her eyes and began to focus her vision. She looked to her left. Luffy was sitting in a chair next to her. "Oi, Nami you okay?" he asked with a concerned expression as he leaned forward.

"Luffy…" she said quietly, slightly confused. Then she laughed nervously. "You know, I had the worst nightmare just now…" she said still laughing nervously.

Luffy narrowed his eyes. "Oi…" he mumbled quietly as he slapped his hand to the side.

"I had a nightmare that these two kids that looked just like us showed up, and actually, I think they might have been the same age as us. The one that looked like me called the one that looked like you her Onii-chan…It was so weird." she explained with a nervous laugh.

Luffy continued to glare at her as a sweat bead dropped down the side of his face. Without any remorse or a care he pointed toward the foot of the bed and to the other side. "You mean them…?" he said in a low voice.

Nami immediately sat up quickly and looked towards the edge of the bed. The Prince was looking at her nervously and the Princess was grinning at her. "Okaa-chan woke up!!" she exclaimed.

The Prince looked over at her quickly. "Will you stop saying that!!" he yelled and smacked her across the back of the head.

Nami's face turned from shock to utter disbelief. Luffy looked at the two with the same expression.

"She's just like you…" she said.

"He's just like you…" he said.

Both Luffy and Nami made a soft surprised sound as they looked at each other. They had spoken simultaneously.

Both brother and sister stared at the two with wide eyes. Nami looked away quickly, a slight blush on her cheeks. Luffy looked back towards the two with an expressionless face.

The Prince let out a small nervous laugh. Nami immediately looked towards him. "What's so funny?!" she yelled.

The Prince took a step back and made a nervous noise as sweat beaded down his face. "It…it's nothing… he said nervously.

Then the Princess burst out laughing. "Just like my Okaa-chan! Scary…" she said as she made a face.

The Prince sighed deep, giving up. "You will never change…" he whispered to himself as his face drooped.

Luffy still stared at the two with his expressionless gaze. Nami relaxed and looked at the two. "You're twins…" she stated matter of factly.

"H…hai…" replied the boy.

Nami gulped. "Our…twins…" she said quietly. Luffy looked down at her slightly surprised.

"H…hai…Otou-san…and Okaa-san." he said while looking at the one and then the other.

Nami took a shaky breath as this information sunk in. Luffy looked back at the two and continued to stare at them with his expressionless gaze.

The Prince glanced over at him and then became nervous. He tried to look away, but his gaze would always come back to him. The Princess also looked at him nervously. Finally the Prince broke his gaze. "C…can you not do that…please?" he asked in a quiet voice. Both Luffy and Nami made surprised noises at his question. Nami looked up at Luffy who had a surprised expression.

Then she looked back at the boy. "Do what?" she asked confused.

"It…it's unnerving when he looks at us like that…" he explained.

Nami furrowed her brows and looked back at Luffy, who had also furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about?" she asked as she looked back towards him.

"When…when we were younger and we would lie about something…O…Otou-san used to stare at us like that…It was so unnerving it would always get us to tell the truth…We could never lie to our Otou-san…" he explained nervously.

"Un…I used to hate that…I still do…" said the girl. Luffy made a low noise as he stared at them wide eyed.

Suddenly, they could hear a muffled sound coming from Nami. They all quickly looked towards her. The noise became louder until it was full blown laughter.

Luffy looked at her as if she had gone mad. He had a brow raised and a confused frown. Then brother and sister began to laugh nervously. Luffy looked over at them. "Okaa-chan used to find it funny how Otou-chan could do that too!!" the girl said as she laughed.

Nami finally stopped laughing. The two also stopped as they looked at her with smiles on their faces. Nami cleared her throat but the corner of her mouth twitched. "So you're telling me, he…" she said this as she pointed a thumb towards Luffy, "would punish you?" she continued to ask as if this very thought amused her.

Both made nervous noises as sweat beaded down their face. "Ha…hai…Otou-san's anger could be a scary thing…" he replied.

"Un, and so could Okaa-chan when Otou-chan wasn't around…" the girl finished.

Nami looked at the two with wide surprised eyes. Then she looked over at Luffy who looked just as surprised.

The girl looked over toward the right and then smiled. "Tonakai-sensei!" she exclaimed as she walked over to a backwards hiding Chopper who had been in the room the whole time. She lifted him up and held him at arms length.

"O…oi! Put me down!!" he demanded.

"Chopper! You were here?!" exclaimed Nami.

"It's okay! I won't hurt you Sensei. You taught me everything I know about medicine!" she exclaimed happily.

"Eh?!" exclaimed Chopper as he calmed down. "Then…then why didn't you help Nami when she passed out?" he asked.

"Ah!...I'm sorry…I panicked…" she said eyes downcast.

Then she looked up and grinned. She set him down on the ground and knelt in front of him. "You know, you are the best Sensei ever!" she exclaimed happily.

Chopper put a hand to the back of his head smiled happily and began to dance back and forth as he blushed. "Just because you say that won't make me happy, BAKA!" he said gleefully.

The girl laughed. "I never get tired of that!" she said as she laughed. The Prince was looking at his sister with narrowed eyes. He had a 'She's hopeless…' expression.

"So…what are your names?" Nami finally asked.

The boy looked toward her and smirked. "We'll let you guess our names." he said.

"Na…nani?!" exclaimed Nami as she stared at him in disbelief. He only continued to smirk at her. She looked down at the girl who was still kneeling. She was looking at her with a grin on her face. Nami looked back up at the boy. "But…but I have no idea what your name could possibly be…" she said to him.

The boy smiled at her. "You weren't the one who named me…" he stated simply as he looked towards Luffy.

"Eh?" questioned Nami in surprise, and then she looked up at Luffy, who had his mouth slightly parted and brows furrowed.

The boy and Luffy stared at one another for awhile before Luffy grinned and let out a small chortle. "I know…Niku!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Baka! Like hell that would be his…!!!"

"Bingo!" the boy said loudly, interrupting Nami.

Nami quickly turned towards Niku. "Eeeeeeeh?! You must be joking?! As if I would allow him to name our kid that!!" Nami gasped at what she just said and a hand flew to her mouth.

The boy sighed. "You did put up a fight, but you gave up in the end…" he said with his eyes closed.

"Eh?! What do you mean?!" she asked.

"Well…when Otou-san makes up his mind about something…" he didn't have to finish his sentence.

Nami made an exasperated expression. Then her face quickly turned to anger as she turned toward Luffy. Luffy made a nervous noise at the way she was looking at him. Then she sighed and shrugged with her eyes closed. "He is pretty stubborn…" she said in exasperation. Her eye slightly twitched at what she just said.

"Tell me about it…" said Niku also exasperated. Sweat beaded down Luffy's face as he looked from one to the other.

"Okaa-chan!! What's my name?!" cried the girl as she ran and leaped onto the bed and came face to face with a nervous Nami.

"Y…your name?!" she asked nervously.

"Un!" exclaimed the girl excitedly as she nodded.

"You mean…I named you?" asked Nami.

"Un, un!!" she exclaimed again with a huge grin as she nodded at each 'un'.

Nami looked over at Niku who was smiling. He nodded at Nami. Nami looked back at the excited girl and then smiled. "That's easy. Your name is Mikan." she said confidently.

The girl grinned wider and laughed. "Yup!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Then Nami's smiled disappeared. "Chotto matte! You mean to tell me…we named our kids after…FOOD?!" asked Nami in disbelief.

Mikan nodded excitedly while Niku sighed and closed his eyes as he brought up his arms in a slight shrug and nodded once.

"Ah…" exclaimed Nami quietly in disbelief as she stared at the two with her mouth wide open.

Luffy started laughing. "That's so funny!" he exclaimed still laughing.

"How is that funny?!!" she yelled at him and popped him on the head.

"Iteeeee!!" he cried as he grabbed the bump on his head.

Both Niku and Mikan burst out laughing. "Just like Otou-san(chan) and Okaa-san(chan)!!" they both said simultaneously still laughing.

Nami sighed deeply and closed her eyes. "Whatever…we should really tell the others what's going on…" she said as she got up from the bed.

"Ah, Nami, you sure you're okay?" asked Luffy concerned.

"Un, I'm fine." she replied to him with a smile and then turned to the pair. "Let's go." she said as they nodded and everyone followed her out.

All five walked out and went downstairs to the lobby below where the rest of the crew was waiting. As they approached, everyone turned and looked towards them.

Usopp's jaw dropped in shock and then he pointed a finger at them. "Ahh!! They really do look exactly alike!!!" he yelled.

Nami made an exasperated expression as he yelled this out. "What, you didn't believe us?!" yelled Zoro at him annoyed.

"Ee…they do indeed look alike. However, there are some differences." remarked Robin completely ignoring Zoro's outburst as she stood up.

"Ah!! Hakubo-chan!!!" yelled the girl that looked like Nami as she broke into a run and embraced Robin in a tight hug.

Robin made a quiet noise and stared wide eyed at the girl hugging her as sweat beaded down her face. "Mikan!! You can't just do things like that!! What is the matter with you?! She doesn't know who you are yet!!" yelled Niku from beside Nami and Luffy.

Mikan pulled away and faced towards both her brother and Robin. "Ah, I forget…" she said as she bowed and grinned from ear to ear.

A huge sweat bead dropped down the side of the crew's heads. Luffy only stared with an expressionless face. Nami had hair out of place and looked exasperated.

"However…it seems their personalities are reversed…" remarked Robin slightly nervous.

"Aa…" agreed the guys quietly as the sweat beads slide further down the faces.

"They…they really are their kids…" said Franky as everyone turned and looked at Luffy and Nami with wide eyes.

Nami laughed nervously as sweat beaded down her face. Luffy it would seem the expression was painted on his face was expressionless.

"Chotto matte!!! Then that means…Luffy and Nami-san….they…." Sanji began. Everyone turned to him. He lowered his head and brought up a fist as flames erupted from his body. "Unforgivable…" he seethed quietly.

Luffy made a nervous noise at his tone. "Oi, oi, calm down, Sanji!!" he yelled.

"Sanji-kun…"

Sanji's flames immediately dispersed at Nami's tone. "Haai Nami-swan!" he exclaimed in his love-love state as he pranced up to her.

Nami brought a fist down on his head. "Knock it off!!!" she yelled with angry teeth and eyes.

"Haaai…Nami-swaan…." he replied in a pained voice.

Mikan walked back to their side. Nami shook her head to clear her temper. "Anyways, guys, this is Niku and as Niku said this is Mikan." she introduced them while gesturing towards them as she said their name. Both bowed at being introduced.

"What the hell?!! You named your kids after food?!!" yelled Zoro and Usopp at the same time.

Nami slumped forward while Luffy grinned, "Yup!!" he exclaimed.

"Afraid so…" said Nami quietly at the same time.

Franky burst out laughing, "That's so funny!!" he exclaimed.

Nami looked at him with shark teeth and angry eyes, "How the hell is that funny?!" she yelled.

Luffy started laughing at her reaction. It had been the same with him. Nami quickly turned and pounded her fist into his head. "ITEEE!!!!!" he yelled as he crouched to the floor holding his bump. Mikan and Niku looked on nervously with parted lips.

"Mademoiselle, you are just as beautiful as your Okaa-san. You're beautiful hair compliment your eyes magnificently." said Sanji as he held Mikan's hand in his, and was about to bring it to his lips to kiss it. Mikan looked at him wide eyed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!" yelled both Luffy and Nami at the same time as they pounded him on the head. Now they both had shark teeth and angry eyes.

Then they both made loud noises of disbelief at what they had just done. Sanji was now squatting near the rest of the crew sulking with three lumps on his head. "What the hell did you think was going to happen, _Ahou_?" mumbled Zoro to him.

"It would seem their parental instincts kicked in…" remarked Robin with an understanding smile.

Luffy and Nami looked at one another confused. Mikan laughed. "Otou-chan and Okaa-chan always do that for me! Onii-chan does it when they aren't around!" she exclaimed with a grin. Then she pursed her lips, "But Onii-chan is over protective of me…" she said in a slight whine.

"I have to be!! You don't understand anything!! I swear you would follow anyone if they offered you food!!" he yelled at her. She only stuck her tongue out at him.

Both Luffy and Nami looked at the two with twitching lips and wide eyes in exasperation. Then Nami slapped her forehead. 'She's just like Luffy alright…' she thought.

"Suge…they really are like Luffy and Nami…" said Usopp quietly.

Everyone then began to crowd around Niku and Mikan. They began looking them over as Niku and Mikan stood wide eyed and slightly nervous. Luffy and Nami stood to the side watching the crew as they looked them over.

"Yeah, you're right Robin. There are some differences." remarked Usopp.

"Yeah his eyes are brown like Nami's and not black like Luffy's…" remarked Zoro.

"Mikan's hair is also longer and a darker shade then Nami's. She has the same eyes as Niku too." added Usopp.

"They even sound just like Luffy and Nami. They have the same voices." remarked Chopper.

"He has black hair like Mugiwara though. He's also missing the scar that Mugiwara has under his left eye." remarked Franky.

Niku chuckled and everyone looked at him surprised. "I did try to give myself one though…" he said. Everyone made a throaty noise at this. "I wanted to be just like my Otou-san when I was young. However, Otou-san found me. I will never forget that day. He was so angry. He gave me quite the tongue-lashing." he continued. His gaze had taken on a far off look.

Luffy and Nami looked at him with furrowed brows and parted lips. "I will never forget what he said after he calmed down or the way he looked at me…His face had completely softened. I could have sworn I saw tears in his eyes." Luffy made a quiet throaty noise at his words. "He told me…'Don't ever do things like this that could hurt you.' He said it would also hurt him if I hurt myself. He said…he said…that it was alright that I wasn't just like him. He was proud of who I was. That it was alright if I were a little different from him." Niku smiled warmly in remembrance as he looked Luffy in the eyes.

Nami looked up at Luffy in amazement. 'Wow…had Luffy really said those things…?' she said to herself as she looked towards him.

Then Niku laughed. "Okaa-san was frantic and blamed Otou-san saying it was his fault that I almost hurt myself. Poor Otou-san! It took longer than usual for him to recover from those injuries……AH!! I shouldn't be saying this stuff!!" he yelled in realization. Luffy was staring at Nami with pained eyes and sweat beading down his face. "Revealing this kind of information could damage our history!" he exclaimed. "Quite frankly we shouldn't even be here…Ah! That's right!" he exclaimed as he faced towards his parents. "Listen, there is a reason why we came here. However, I can not say what that reason is yet. We need to bring back a companion with us. There is something very important we _must_ discuss with you! We will have to leave. We can't risk being seen together. We've been here too long already. It could cause too many problems if we were seen together." he exclaimed to them.

Luffy nodded with a serious expression. Nami furrowed her brows. "Alright, when shall we meet again then?" she asked.

"We will come back around ten O' clock tonight. Our friend is on his own mission. We will meet at your ship, its private there." explained Niku.

"Alright ten it is then. At the ship." replied Nami. Niku nodded as he and Mikan began to run off. "Matte, do you even know where the ship is?" called Nami.

Niku looked over his shoulder as he ran. "Of course!" he called with a smile as he turned back around and continued running.

Everyone stared after them. "That was just…weird…" said Usopp quietly. "It was like watching another Luffy and Nami. He sounds just like Luffy…He even smiles and smirks the same." he continued.

"Aa(Un)." agreed everyone with him.

"I'm hungry…"

A huge sweat bead dropped down the sides of everyone's head as they all turned to look at a frowning Luffy, who was still staring in the direction the two had left in with a hand on his stomach.

----

"Onii-chan…I'm hungry…" whined Mikan behind her brother.

Niku turned towards his sister. "Aa, I kinda am too…" he said as he turned back around. "Just wait until we get back to the hotel, okay?" he said as he kept walking.

Mikan sighed. "Okay…" she mumbled as she followed him.

After returning to the hotel and eating the food they ordered from room service, they waited. They needed to tell Caro everything that had happened. Niku knew he wouldn't be too happy about how inelegantly they had run into their parents. Niku made a pained expression. 'How are we supposed to tell Caro-san that we kinda screwed up…?' he thought to himself. Then he sighed. 'However, at least things went…fairly well…' he continued to think.

"Niku! Let's play a game! I'm bored…" exclaimed Mikan from across him at the table.

Niku sighed. "Alright…fine. Which game?" he asked with narrowed bored eyes.

"Let's go buy some cards!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Okaa-chan gave us plenty of money!" she continued.

He sighed again. "We aren't supposed to be outside. If the wrong people saw us, it could be bad." he explained. Mikan pouted her lips at him. He sighed a third time. "Fine…but we have to stay out of sight…" he said in a bored yet stern tone.

"Yay!! Arigato, Onii-chan!" she exclaimed jumping out of her chair and grabbing his hand. She dragged him along behind her as she ran out the door.

They put their hoods over their heads and walked around town until they found a shop that sold cards. Niku stood just outside the entrance. "Make it quick, Mikan." he said.

"Un, I will!" she said as she nodded and went inside. Niku stayed outside and watched people pass. A few looked at him suspiciously. He lowered his gaze hoping to not draw too much attention to himself. A few people walked in and out of the shop. He paid no attention to them. 'What's taking her so long?' he thought to himself.

Mikan stood over some cards. She wasn't sure which to choose. "Hmm…maybe…these!...No…maybe these!" she said to no one in particular. A pair of guys walked in to take a look around. They spotted Mikan as she was looking through some cards.

They grinned to each other and approached her. "Hey sweetheart, you lookin' to play some cards?" one of them asked.

Mikan looked up innocently at them. "Un, I just don't know which ones to choose!" she exclaimed to them with a smile.

"How about we help you out?" one said as he brushed against her to lean over to see the cards. Mikan's eyes widened not really sure what he was doing. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at the other guy, who stood on her other side.

"How about you come and play some cards with us, sweetheart?" the other guy said who had his hand on her shoulder.

"Really?! You want to play cards?!" she asked innocently.

"Aa, we want to play cards…" he answered with a smirk.

The other guy stood up straight and turned as he leaned against her. "How about these cards here? If I buy them, you come and play with us, okay?" he said with a malicious smirk.

"Really?! You'll buy them?! Okay!" she replied with a grin. Both men laughed at this.

Suddenly, an arm came out of no where, grabbing the guy holding the box of cards. He was violently pulled backward and thrown to the floor. "What the…?!" he exclaimed as he hit the floor.

The other guy had his eyes wide and mouth open. Then his expression changed to anger as he turned to the culprit, "Why you…? What do you think you're doing?!" he yelled.

"What am I doing…?" asked Niku in a deathly quiet voice as his eyes were concealed under his hat. Then he looked up at the guy on the floor. "What do you think _you_ are doing?!" he yelled his face showing his full anger as he turned to the other guy. It was not a face to trifle with.

The guy still standing lunged forward knocking Mikan into the shelf with the cards and tried to punch Niku. Niku easily side stepped grabbing the guy's arm and using his own momentum to through him. He landed into another shelf knocking every thing down. Customers began to scream and ran out of the store. Niku turned to Mikan. "Are you okay, Mikan?" he asked looking concerned.

Suddenly, he was grabbed by the shoulder and forcefully turned as the guy from the floor landed a blow to Niku's face. He took the blow full force. He only stumbled back slightly, and his head snapped in the direction of the blow. He slowly turned to the guy, anger evident on his face, and then he smirked maliciously. He wiped away the trickle of blood coming from his mouth with the back of his hand. "That was a mistake…" he seethed as went down on his hands and swung his leg up for a fast kick, sending the guy flying across the store.

The shop owner came running, "Please!! You mustn't fight in my store!!" he yelled. Then he stopped as his face took on a look of shock. "Mu…Mu…It's Mugiwara no Luffy!!!!" he screamed as he turned and ran out of his own store.

"Shimata!!" exclaimed Niku. He quickly turned and grabbed Mikan's hand and ran out of the store.

"It's Mugiwara no Luffy!!!!!" screamed the store owner through the streets. "Everyone, run!!" he continued.

Caro turned around quickly. "What the…?!" he exclaimed. He began to run in the direction he had heard the man's yells.

"Did someone just yell your name, Luffy?" asked Usopp as they were walking down the street.

"I'm right here though…" said Luffy confused.

"I'm pretty sure I heard it too…" said Nami as she tried to look ahead.

"Aa, I heard it too…Come on let's go check it out." said Zoro as everyone began to run behind him. They didn't have to go far. Niku and Mikan were headed in their direction.

Niku made a surprised noise as he saw them. "Yamero!!! Mugiwara no Luffy!!!" cried some marines chasing them.

"Run!!" yelled Niku as he and Mikan approached them. He didn't have to tell them twice. As they reached them they all began to run in the same direction following behind Niku and Mikan. Caro came out of an alley just in front of them. "Caro-san!!" yelled Niku as they came up close to him.

Caro turned in their direction in surprise. "Ouji-sama?!! What's going on?!" he yelled as he began to run beside them.

"I'm sorry Caro-san. I'm afraid I caused some problems…By the way, we found our targets!" he said as he turned without stopping.

Caro looked behind him in surprise. They were all there, Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, and Franky. "Ouji-sama, what has happened?!!" he asked quietly as they ran.

"We will talk about it later! Now is _not_ the time!!" he replied.

"We need to lose the Kaihei! We have to get our things from the hotel!" yelled Nami from behind them.

Niku turned without stopping. "Alright, I'll distract them! Everyone else head for the hotel! We will meet at the ship in fifteen! We must leave immediately!" he replied.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Please be careful!" yelled Caro as they separated.

"I will Caro-san! Don't worry!" replied Niku as he smirked. Then he stopped running and faced the marines with a huge stupid grin on his face. "OIII!!! Baka, Kaihei!! I'm over here!! Come and get me if you can!! Shishishi!!" he yelled as he laughed and ran in a different way as the rest of them. The marines began to chase him ignoring the rest of the group. Mugiwara no Luffy was the best prize after all. The rest could be dealt with later.

"Wow, he can even act like Luffy…Will he really be alright?" asked Nami concerned to Mikan as they all ran for the hotel.

Mikan only laughed. "Are you forgetting whose offspring we are?" she asked with a grin. Nami almost tripped at that response.

She made an exasperated expression. "Actually, yeah…I kinda did…" she replied quietly not meaning for anyone to hear.

They all made it to the hotel and ran into their separate rooms and grabbing all their things. Once they were done they made their way to the front desk and handed the lady back their keys. They ran out and made their way to the ship.

----

Once they made it to the ship, they began preparing to leave. Nami walked up to the railing and looked around for Niku. He was no where in sight. Mikan approached her from behind, "He will be fine!" she exclaimed with a grin.

Nami quickly turned toward the girl startled, "Oh, I uh…" she stumbled on her words.

Mikan grinned wider at her and giggled. Everyone approached them and waited. "He can take care of himself. He's strong, just like Otou-chan. Otou-chan, Sanji-otooji, Zoro-otooji, Franky-otooji, and Usopp-otooji taught him how to fight and shoot!!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"What did you say?!" they all exclaimed.

"Un! They made great Sensei's for him!" she said grinning. Everyone stared at her in shock.

Suddenly, someone jumped up and landed on the rail next to them. It was Niku. He didn't even have to use the ladder. He stood up straighter and smiled. "Let's go!" he exclaimed as he jumped down onto the grassy deck.

As if on queue they all heard cannon fire. "Kaihei!!" cried Usopp.

"Unfurl the sails!!" yelled Nami as everyone began to run to their separate posts to set sail. "Guys, make sure those cannonballs don't hit us!!" she ordered.

"Hai!" they all replied. Usopp and Chopper went to unfurl the sails while Franky went to steer. Everyone else headed to the back of the ship to make sure no cannonballs destroyed the ship. Niku immediately jumped onto the rail and prepared to defend the ship. Mikan sat on deck to watch. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji stayed on the deck to defend.

Niku smirked as the first set came straight for them. He jumped up into the air and flipped forward cart wheeling his legs and knocked each cannonball away from the ship. He landed back on the railing as they blew up some distance away. All three stared wide eyed at him. He had used one of Sanji's kicks.

Then he pulled out a single sword they had no idea he even had. "Ittouryuu!!" he yelled as he slashed at two cannonballs that made their way towards them. "Oi, you going to help…or just sit an watch while I do all the work?" he called over his shoulder as he raised a brow. The cannonballs he had sliced blew up some distance behind him.

"A…aa…" they all replied as they finally moved to help.

Mikan only grinned at them. It was going to take awhile to get away. Three marine ships were tailing them.

**To Be Continued…**

**Translations and Explanations Corner:**

**1: **Tonakai means reindeer. She is saying Reindeer teacher. Sensei also means doctor, but doctor is not what she is referring to. She is calling him teacher.

**2: **Niku means meat. (Yes...Luffy named his kid…meat. Raven came up with this name and I liked it so that's what we went with. I think Gohan chose a different name for his character. Sorry we shortened our usernames. Raven Raven the Ravenous and Gohan wheathermangohanssj4. :P)

**3: **Mikan means mandarin orange or tangerine. Basically, Nami's favorite food. XP (Yes, Nami and Luffy named their kids after their favorite food…hehe.)

**4: **Chotto matte translates to "Wait a minute." or "Hold on a minute." Matte means "Wait."

**5: **Mugiwara no Luffy translates to Straw-hat Luffy.

6Kaihei means marine, or marines. (I honestly don't know if the Japanese use plural…If they do please tell me. That would be most useful…)

**7: **Otooji means uncle.

**8: **Ittouryuu translates to "One Sword Style."

**9: **Yamero is the male form for 'Stop' or 'Stop it. (Too last to find where this really goes in the list…)

**Author's Note: **I hope you all enjoyed my second chapter. I also hope you all enjoy the characters Niku and Mikan so far. XD I kinda decided to go with the idea to switch the kid's personalities as far as their parents go. I think Raven is going with the same idea…I don't remember if Gohan is…Wouldn't it be funny to watch a serious Luffy and a clueless Nami? XP Please review! Criticism is welcome as well as flames! I use them to my advantage! XD


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations & Disappointment

**Author's Notes: **Chapter 3! Hope you like it! I have nothing to say! So just read! Please review my chapters! ALL OF THEM! I like hearing what you think of EACH and EVERY chapter! Flames and criticism are welcome! I dare you! Thanks! And Enjoy! Don't ask! XD

**The Transcending**

**Chapter 3: Explanations and Disappointment**

It took about fifteen minutes to shake the marines. Once a course was set everyone went into the dining area. Caro and Franky sat at the bar. Usopp and Chopper sat on the couch. Sanji stood near the kitchen while everyone else sat at the table.

"Okay so, what the hell happened back there?!" asked Nami as she looked at Niku.

Niku looked sheepish as he looked down at the table, "I'm sorry…I kinda…got into a fight…" he said quietly.

"A fight?!" yelled Caro concerned.

"I'm sorry, Caro-san, but there were these two guys trying to pick up Mikan!! I kinda…lost my temper…" he explained.

"You're too over protective, Onii-chan!! They only wanted to play cards!!" yelled Mikan to her brother.

Niku quickly looked up at his sister with furrowed brows and clenched teeth, "You don't understand anything, Mikan!! I swear you're worse than Otou-san sometimes!!" yelled Niku. Then his eyes widened when he realized what he just said. "AH! I'm sorry!! I didn't mean…I mean…" he exclaimed and looked over at Luffy as sweat beaded down his face. Then he made a soft sound in surprise. Luffy was regarding him with a serious expression.

Everyone looked at him with furrowed brows in confusion. "Oi…Luffy, what's wrong?" asked Nami as she looked at him with furrowed brows.

"There's something that I want to ask…" said Luffy in a calm and serious tone as he continued to regard Niku seriously.

"Eh?" questioned Nami quietly at Luffy's sudden seriousness.

Niku furrowed his brows nervously as he looked at Luffy, "Alright…" he replied quietly.

"That ossan…" he began as he pointed a thumb towards Caro without removing his serious gaze from Niku, "he called you…Ouji-sama…Why?" he asked.

Everyone made confused noises in surprise at Luffy's question and then they all turned to Niku. Sweat beaded down Niku's face as he stared at Luffy as he furrowed his brows deeper, "Actually…that's what we were supposed to discuss tonight…I guess we can do that now…" he said as his face relaxed and he looked down at the table.

Everyone watched him expectantly. "Our Otou-san and Okaa-san sent us here to help you." he said.

"Help us?! Help us with what?!" asked Nami.

Niku looked up toward her. He took a deep breath. "There are some who oppose Otou-san…They are very strong. Otou-san could handle them well enough, but…they have found a way to defeat him…" he explained.

"Nani?!" everyone exclaimed at his words.

"Matte! What do you mean oppose?!" asked Nami.

Niku looked away from Nami to look at Luffy, who still had his serious expression waiting patiently for him to finish his explanation. Then he turned back to Nami. "There are some events I was told I _cannot _tell you. However…Otou-san knows himself too well. He knew I would have to tell you this…" Niku said looking directly at Luffy. Luffy stared at him with the serious expression. "You _will_ be Kaizoku Ou…" he said.

Luffy made a loud noise in consternation at Niku's words with eyes wide and mouth open.

"Na…nani?" questioned Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp at the same time. Everyone else just made the same noise as Luffy in astonishment.

"However, when you did…a certain…responsibility befell you…Now, a man named Torobo has come to this time to assassinate you to make sure you don't become Kaizoku Ou. He wants the title for himself." Everyone had gasped or made loud noises of disbelief at the word 'assassinate'.

"A…assassinate?!" yelled Nami in concern.

"Hai…Otou-san, Okaa-san as well as everyone else here have become much stronger in our time. Torobo can't touch any of you there. So he has come back to this time. None of you of course could come back to this time…It would have been…awkward, and we weren't even sure it were possible. So Otou-san and Okaa-san entrusted us with this task. Torobo has great strength on his side. It's going to be a difficult battle. However, I believe we can win if we fight together!" explained Niku.

"Of course we can win!!" exclaimed Luffy loudly and confidently as he slammed a hand onto the table. Everyone turned to him in surprise and then smiled.

"How did you get here anyway? I mean…you're from another time…" asked Nami.

"Caro-san as an Akuma no Mi ability. He has the Toki Toki no Mi." explained Niku. Nami turned to Caro who smiled warmly at her.

Nami turned back to Niku, "I see…Well, that all definitely explains the Ouji-sama part too…" remarked Nami with her eyes closed. Then her eyes flew open and she suddenly leaned closer to Niku. Niku backed away quickly, startled at Nami's sudden movement as sweat bead down his face. "Ch…chotto matte!! Does that make me like…Kisaki?!!" she yelled at him.

"H…hai…" he replied nervously.

"Aha…haha!!" laughed Nami excitedly as she sat back down in her chair holding her hands together and eyes sparkling.

"O…oi…Nami…?" asked Luffy slightly confused and uncertain about Nami's sudden happiness. Everyone else looked at Nami curiously with eyebrows raised.

'Was she happy about being married to Luffy?' they all thought.

"Being Kisaki means…I WILL HAVE ALL THE BELIS I WANT!!!!" she exclaimed excitedly as she began laughing with belis in her eyes.

Luffy almost slammed his head on to the table at her exclamation. Everyone else fell out of their chairs. Except for Robin she only stared at her with sweat beading down her face. "O…oi…Nami…" said Luffy in exasperation as he righted himself again.

She looked over at him and everyone else confused. "Nani?" she asked not realizing how incredibly selfish, uncaring, cold, and thoughtless she just sounded.

"Are you…?" questioned Niku as he got back into his chair.

She turned toward him confused, "Nani?" she asked again furrowing her brows.

"Is that how you…Never mind…Forget it…" he said as he sighed in exasperation, "Haa…I understand you love money and all, but…" he whispered.

"Ah! I'm sorry." she said as she looked towards Luffy finally realizing her words. Then she raised a brow and formed a lopsided frown in slight confusion.

"No…it's alright…" replied Luffy quietly as he put a hand to the back of his head and smiled nervously with his eyes closed as sweat beaded down his face.

'How else could he possibly answer…?' everyone thought as huge sweat beads dropped down the sides of their faces.

Nami just shrugged and looked back towards Niku. 'Cold…' they all thought to themselves again as a cold breeze past through them all.

Luffy shivered. Zoro leaned over toward him, "And you're going to marry her?" he whispered.

Luffy leaned towards Zoro. "Aa…that's kinda what I was thinking…" he whispered back.

Nami slowly turned toward them with a threatening look on her face. "Did you say something…?" she asked in a deathly calm voice.

Luffy and Zoro both made a nervous noise and jumped. "N…no!" they both yelled quickly and nervously.

----

Everyone left the dining room and went their separate ways. Zoro walked out irritated and grumbling to himself as he rubbed the large lump on his head. Luffy was left behind a lumpy, bloody and bruised mess on the floor.

Sanji stayed behind to prepare dinner. He walked up to Luffy and shoved him with his foot. "Oi…oi…you okay?" he asked.

Luffy sat up and grabbed his injured head. "It-e…" he grumbled.

"You should have known better…I won't be giving you any sympathy. After all, you took Nami-san…" he grumbled as he walked to the kitchen.

"You can have her…" grumbled Luffy quietly as he got up.

Sanji was quiet for awhile as he began to cook. "Do you really mean that…?" he asked quietly.

Luffy had his back to Sanji and just stood there for awhile before answering. "No…" he whispered.

Sanji quickly looked up at him through the opening of the bar surprised. Then he couldn't help but smile. Sure, he was disappointed that it wasn't he that got with Nami-san, but what could he do about it? The appearance of their future children meant it was etched in stone. There was no point in being angry. "That's what I thought…" he replied quietly.

"Otou-chan!!! Are you awake yet?!" yelled Mikan from outside. Luffy slowly looked towards the exit. He stood where he was for awhile without moving, his hat concealing his eyes.

Sanji kept his eyes on him. 'Must be weird being called that…' he thought to himself as he watched Luffy. Then Luffy turned and slowly walked outside, Sanji watching him as he did. Then Sanji smiled to himself as he continued to prepare dinner.

Luffy approached the rail and looked down. Mikan was sitting in a circle with Franky, Usopp, and Chopper. They looked like they were preparing to play a game of cards. He looked over to his left. Nami and Niku were leaning on the rail next to each other also looking down at the four. Nami turned towards him and then quickly turned her nose up into the air. He kept his face expressionless as he walked behind them and down the stairs.

"Otou-chan, wanna play cards with us?!" asked Mikan excitedly.

"Aa!" he replied grinning.

"Yay!" she exclaimed as he sat down next to her.

Niku and Nami watched from above. Niku glanced over at Nami concerned. She was looking straight at Luffy with a frown. Niku looked back down at Luffy. He was already laughing with the others. "How can he just…?" whispered Nami quietly without finishing her sentence.

Niku turned towards her as he stood straighter. "Pretend he doesn't have a care in the world?" he finished for her and then looked back down at Luffy. Nami's eyes widened and quickly looked up at Niku as she leaned on the rail. "If you thought he doesn't…you'd be wrong…" he continued softly.

Nami furrowed her brows back into a frown and looked back down at Luffy. "Mmm…" she hummed and shook her head. "I know he does…" she replied quietly.

Niku looked toward her. Then he narrowed his eyes in exasperation. "Although…it's you who seems like you don't care…" he pointed out to her in a quiet yet exasperated voice.

Nami made a noise of disbelief and then bowed her head in shame. "Un…I guess so…" she admitted quietly. Niku looked back down at Luffy. "Ne…" she called quietly. Niku turned back towards her with slightly raised brows. "What…what is our…relationship like…?" she asked quietly and uncertain if she even wanted an answer. She still had her head lowered, her hair concealing her eyes.

Niku made a surprised noise at her question. He stared at her awhile in surprise before his face relaxed and he looked back down at Luffy. He was laughing and goofing off with everyone. It seemed they forgot about their cards for the time being. He smiled. Mikan was laughing and it seemed she was having a lot of fun.

Then he closed his eyes. "Okaa-san…Okaa-san warned me that you might ask me this…" he finally replied quietly as he opened his eyes. Nami inhaled sharply as she looked up at him quickly with wide eyes and slightly parted lips. "I guess no one knows anyone better than themselves, huh?" he asked rhetorically with a smile.

He continued to stare down at Luffy and his smile disappeared. "Otou-san and Okaa-san love each other. That I have no doubts." he finally answered. Nami inhaled slowly as her eyes and mouth opened wider in surprise. "However…" Nami made a small, soft noise and furrowed her brows at his word, "it doesn't mean it's perfect…There are still fights. Sometimes…they yell at each other…or Okaa-san gets…angry…" he said this last part with an exasperated expression and voice.

Nami also made an exasperated face. Then his face relaxed. "But…awhile after each fight, Otou-san would always approach Okaa-san. He would always place a five belli coin in the palm of her hand and then close her hand around it holding his hands to hers. She would always grip it tightly. Then Otou-san would always whisper something to her…I could never hear what it was he said…but then she would smile at him, and then everything would be okay…I never knew what that five belli coin meant…I still don't…but it always made her happy…" he explained in a soft and far away voice.

Nami continued to stare at him with slightly furrowed brows and parted lips. "I understand Okaa-san loves bellis and all, I do too, but I don't think that's what it was about…" he said quietly and seriously. Then his eyes opened wide as he looked at Nami. "Ah! I'm sorry…" he said as he realized what he said.

Then he made a soft sound in confusion at her expression. She was looking down at Luffy. She looked almost sad. "It's okay…" she whispered as she stared at Luffy. "I'm not mad…" she said a little bit louder.

"You've got it wrong…I knew you wouldn't get mad. I apologized because my words were rude and thoughtless. I have a bad habit of doing that…" he said this last part quietly.

"You and me both…" she replied quietly. Then she furrowed her brows and looked at him. "What do you mean by…I knew you wouldn't get mad?" she asked curious.

"I have always been able to be honest with Okaa-san without her getting mad at me." he replied seriously. Nami looked up at him surprised. Then he smiled warmly. "Otou-san could never understand why that was…Every time he was honest…" he said this last part while making a noise that was half laugh, half sigh.

Nami sighed and looked back down at Luffy. Niku didn't have to finish his sentence. She never could control her temper with Luffy. "It's weird…" she stated. Niku turned to her with raised brows. "Talking to you…it's weird…You look just like him…You even sound just like him, but you don't act or talk like him…You're voice…it's serious. So is your personality. It's just…weird…" she said with a confused expression as she kept looking at Luffy.

Niku stared at her for awhile with his raised brows and slightly parted lips, and then he smiled. "You know it is kinda weird. You look and sound like Mikan, but you don't talk or act like her either." he replied with a bit of a laugh. Nami looked over at him and laughed with him.

Their laughter caught Luffy's attention. He looked up at them, face expressionless. Niku had stopped laughing and with a smile on his face looked back down at the others. His smile disappeared as he saw Luffy. Luffy turned back and began laughing with the others again. "Ho-o…" he said quietly.

"Nani?" asked Nami.

"Something is bothering him…" he replied quietly.

"Eh?" questioned Nami as she looked back down at Luffy, "How…how can you tell?" she asked slightly confused and curious.

"Just now…he looked at us. His face was expressionless…" he said.

"Un…so…He does that a lot…" she replied looking at him confused.

"Aa…it usually means he has something on his mind…or he's trying to hide something…" he explained. Nami looked at him in surprise. Then he scoffed, "I probably shouldn't have said that…I probably shouldn't have said a lot of things I just told you…" he replied with a smile as if saying 'Oh well…'

"Onii-chan!!! You want to play with us now?!" yelled Mikan from below with a grin.

"Yeah, come and play!!" yelled Luffy with a grin from ear to ear.

Niku smiled. "Yare, yare…Guess I should go play. She hates when I say no. She's like him…never gives up until you agree…" he explained. "Alright! I'll come and play!" he called down to his sister.

"Yay!! Onii-chan!!" exclaimed Mikan excitedly and happily.

"Yahoo!!" exclaimed Luffy.

Nami turned toward him and watched him walk down the stairs. Niku approached the others and then began to unbutton his cloak to remove it. Mikan grinned and stood as she began to do the same. They didn't have any use for them any longer. Niku removed his cloak and carefully laid it down next to him, Mikan doing the same.

The crew stared at Niku and Mikan wide eyed. Mikan was wearing a pink shirt with the word PRINCESS in a darker pink color just under her cleavage. The shirt had a low 'V' neckline. The shirt also had one more feature. It had the Straw Hat Jolly Roger just below the word 'Princess'. She was also wearing a dark blue skirt with golden circles on the side and dark blue heels that were identically to Nami's.

Niku had on a dark blue shirt with a white long sleeve shirt under it. He also had a black, sleeveless vest, hoody over the dark blue shirt, which was unzipped. The emblem on his shirt was Nami's pin wheel and mikan tattoo, which was a lighter blue than the dark blue of his shirt. He wore black slacks and black boots similar to Sanji's. He also wore a belt that leaned off his hip where his sword rested in its sheath.

Niku reached back and brought the hoody over his straw hat. Everyone gaped at them. Niku looked over at them as he plopped down on the grass. They were all gaping at him or Mikan. "Nani?" he asked as he lifted a brow.

"Y…y…your clothes!" exclaimed Nami.

Niku quickly looked down at his clothes. Mikan did the same. Then his eyes widened. "Oh…yeah…" he replied as he looked up at her. Then he grinned and laughed nervously. "Uh…Okaa-san has her own clothes line. She began designing clothes after becoming Kaizoku Kisaki. You'd be surprised how popular her clothes are! I love her clothes. We get them for free of course." he explained as he scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Un! Okaa-chan's clothes are very stylish!" added Mikan as she grinned.

Nami gaped at him with her mouth wide open before grinning brightly with belis in her eyes. "I'm such a genius!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Everyone stared at her with exasperated expressions. "Aa…I guess so…" replied Niku with a nervous smile.

Nami recovered from her happy state as she looked back down at them. Luffy was staring up at her with a blank expression. Then they all began to play cards again. She sighed to herself and then made her way downstairs. 'I guess I should try not to do that…' she thought to herself. She walked up to the table she usually shared with Robin. She plopped down in her chair and continued watching the group. Robin lowered her book and looked over at Nami. She watched her for awhile and then smiled. "It must be strange…" she said quietly.

Nami jumped slightly and turned to Robin. "H…hai…It is kind of strange. It's hard to take it all in…" she admitted as she looked back at the group. 'Even if it has exciting prospects…' she added in her mind. The whole clothes line thing kind of excited her.

"You and Senchou-san…That is a lot to take in…" said Robin quietly, interrupting Nami's train of thought.

Nami made an exasperated face. "U…un…" she agreed.

"Then there are your children…" Robin said with a smile as she looked at Nami.

"I get it Robin…" said Nami annoyed. Robin's smile widened. She put her book back in her face.

Nami sighed to herself. 'Looks like Robin is enjoying getting my reaction to knowing I will end up with Luffy some day and then having his kids way too much…' Nami shivered at this thought. Not from revulsion but from something else. 'I just never thought Luffy could…' Nami made a pained expression and cut that thought short. She found her self shivering again.

"Are you cold, Navigator-san?" asked Robin with a knowing smile.

"No…" she replied more annoyed. Robin kept her smile as she put her book back in her face. Nami relaxed her face and sighed a second time.

She continued to watch Luffy. He seemed so at ease with the both of them there. 'I wonder if he would even make a good father…He seems so…childish…Could he really be responsible with a child? Would I worry every second of everyday about his parenting skills…?...WHY AM I EVEN THINKING ABOUT THIS?!' she yelled in her mind as she scrunched up her faced. She sighed as she sat in silence watching the group play cards for about twenty minutes before Sanji came out and announced dinner. Luffy, Mikan, Usopp, and Chopper all got up and ran for the kitchen. Niku and Franky got up and began walking toward the kitchen. Nami and Robin got up from their seats and followed. Zoro woke up from his nap and did the same. Caro had gone back into the dining area and had been conversing with Sanji. He had also removed his cloak. He wore a black shirt with a brown coat over it and cream colored slacks and brown shoes.

Sanji gaped at Niku and Mikan's clothes as the walked in. Then he recovered. He kinda had an idea as to why they were wearing those clothes.

As everyone began to sit at their spots, Luffy and Mikan began banging their utensils on the table. "Meshi! Meshi! Meshi!" they both began chanting.

"Oi, Luffy, yamete!!" yelled Nami.

"Oi, Mikan, yamero!!" yelled Niku at the same time. They looked at one another wide eyed. Then Nami's mouth twitched in a slight nervous smile.

Luffy and Mikan looked at each party pooper with pursed lips and furrowed brows. "You're no fun…" they both mumbled at the same time.

Niku and Nami both made annoyed glances at the two. Everyone else looked on with interest. "This is kinda creepin' me out…" remarked Zoro with narrowed eyes and a raised brow. All four looked at him with wide eyes.

Sanji finally brought the dishes to the table. "Aha!" both Luffy and Mikan laughed excitedly. They both dug into the food and were stuffing their faces. Dinner was more boisterous as ever. Luffy of course stretched his arms and was stealing off the guys plates. However, every time he tried to steal from Niku's plate, Niku would smack his hand away easily and calmly eat at the same time. Everyone became aware of this and all looked towards Niku, who didn't seem bothered by Luffy at all.

Luffy pouted at Niku and tried again, Niku easily maneuvered Luffy's hand away and continued to eat. Everyone stared at Niku in amazement. Niku finally looked up realizing it had gotten quiet. Everyone was staring at him. A huge sweat bead formed on the side of his face. "Nani…?" he asked in confusion.

"How the hell are you able to keep Luffy from stealing your food?!" asked Zoro exasperated. Just then Luffy tried again while Niku was distracted. Without looking, Niku smacked his hand away. "Like that?!!!" yelled Zoro again as he pointed his fork to Niku's hand.

Niku turned to look at Luffy who had his lips pursed in irritation. "Oh…that. Reflexes mostly…" he explained.

"Re…flexes…?" they all asked in confusion.

"Then it's not something you're just used to?" asked Sanji who was still in the kitchen.

"Used to? This is the first time I have seen this behavior, to be honest." he said as he continued to eat.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!" every exclaimed loudly.

Niku looked up again confused by their reaction. "You mean…he always steals your food?" he asked with a raised brow. Then he turned to look at Luffy, who was staring at him with a blank expression. Then he turned back to the others.

"Well, he always steals _our_ food…For some reason he leaves Nami's and Robin's food alone…" explained Usopp.

"Well…maybe you aren't feeding him enough…To be completely honest with you…I will still be hungry after I eat what I have…but I wasn't going to complain. Mikan will probably still be hungry as well…However…she will complain…" he explained nonchalantly as he started eating again.

"Aren't…feeding…him enough?" asked Sanji in disbelief.

"Aa…" replied Niku in a nonchalant manner again. Everyone turned to look at Luffy who was still staring at Niku with an expressionless gaze.

"But…he eats too much already!" exclaimed Usopp.

"Aa…he has to…" replied Niku who was still eating.

"Has…to?" they all asked again.

"That's right…" he replied not bothering to offer an explanation.

"What do you mean?" asked Nami wanting an explanation.

"Otou-san has a very high metabolism due to his strength. He needs the food to restore that strength and energy. As do I…" he explained still eating.

"Zoro and Sanji are strong, but they don't eat as much…" replied Nami. Niku didn't say anything. Nami furrowed her brows. "I think he just eats too much just to eat too much…He doesn't _need_ it." she said in a cool voice. Luffy looked toward her with his blank expression, but said nothing.

Niku looked towards her. "No…he needs it…If he doesn't eat enough, he won't be as strong as he could be. He will tire easily. It's the same for me…However, _Mikan_ just eats too much…_She_ doesn't really need it." he explained as he looked back down at his food. Mikan pursed her lips at Niku.

"Why?" asked Nami, not satisfied with his explanation.

Niku sighed and put his fork down. "You won't just accept that…will you…?" he asked rhetorically in an exasperated voice. "Just like Okaa-san…" he whispered. Nami furrowed her brows deeper, but said nothing. "That is just how our family is…" he said looking her straight in the eyes in a hard manner. Nami narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, but didn't question his command to stop asking.

"I thought I was apart of your family…I don't eat that way…" she said in a low voice.

Niku slightly narrowed his eyes. Then he closed them and looked back down at his food. "It's not important." he said in a very low and stern voice.

Everyone looked on with slight discomfort at the change of Niku's demeanor. Nami smiled menacingly. "Do you always talk to your Okaa-san this way?" she asked.

"No…I don't…I already said there are things we cannot speak of…" he replied calming down. Caro looked at Niku with concern.

"Why is how much Luffy eats one of those things you can't speak of?" she asked. It seemed she wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"I don't need more food. I'm fine…"

Everyone turned to look at Luffy whose face was unreadable.

"You see, he doesn't need it." replied Nami as she continued to stare at Niku.

Niku looked up and stared at Luffy who stared back at him. Everyone looked from one to the other in confusion. Mikan's face had also taken on an expressionless gaze as she looked at Luffy. Niku narrowed his eyes and then closed them. "Fine, suit yourself. I won't complain about how much is fed to you or me." he remarked nonchalantly as he lifted his fork and continued to eat.

Mikan continued to stare at Luffy with a blank expression. Luffy unnoticeably narrowed his eyes slightly but then continued eating. Nami looked at Luffy concerned. 'Was he…hiding something?' she thought. "Luffy…do you really need to eat more?" she asked quietly.

He looked up and grinned. "Nope! I'm fine!" he replied and then continued eating the way he always does. Niku paused in his eating for a split second but said nothing as he continued to eat.

Nami saw the pause in Niku's eating. "Sanji-kun…" she called.

"Ha-i, Nami-swa-n?!" he asked in his love-love manner.

"Make some more food for Luffy and Niku…" she said as she was looking at Luffy. Both Luffy and Niku looked toward her in surprise. She stared at Luffy who in turn stared at her. Then her eyes slightly widened. She was sure she saw something in his eyes, even though his face was expressionless.

Then he grinned. "Yahoo! More food!" he exclaimed excitedly. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Ha-i! Nami-swa-n!!" replied Sanji as he began making more food without question.

Nami moved her eyes to look at Niku. He was looking back at her with a serious expression. She sighed and then continued to eat.

----

"Ha-a, I'm so full!!" exclaimed Luffy with a huge grin.

"Un! Me too!" exclaimed Mikan with a matching grin.

Everyone got up and went outside. Just as Niku was about to exit the dining area, a hand grabbed his shoulder tightly. Niku turned around with a bored gaze. He knew who it was and what was coming. "I said what I did because I know how you are…" he remarked nonchalantly.

"It wasn't your place…" replied Luffy.

"Oh?" he questioned with raised brows.

"I didn't want to be a burden…" replied Luffy with a serious expression.

"A burden? You think them having to feed you more as a burden? What do you think you were before when you would steal their food?" said Niku in a low voice as he narrowed his eyes. Luffy looked at him in surprise as he made a quiet noise from the back of his throat. "Look, you and I both know you need that food…You should have just said something…" he said as he looked at Luffy seriously. Then he rolled his eyes. "Oh, right, they wouldn't have believed you…" he said sarcastically. "I did you a favor…Just think of it this way, you'll be a lot stronger this way, and that's how I'm going to need you for what's to come." he said as he roughly removed Luffy's hand and walked out the door.

Luffy stared at the door with furrowed brows. Then he sighed in exasperation. "He's just like Nami…scary…" he whispered to himself before walking out.

Everyone was sitting in their usual places on deck. Robin and Nami were sitting at their table. Zoro was sitting against the rail for a nap. Sanji was standing near Robin and Nami's table to do anything asked of him. Usopp was showing Mikan his newest inventions. He watched as Niku approached them. Chopper was also next to Usopp.

He stood at the rail and just looked at everyone. Nami turned and looked up toward him. He looked down and met her eyes. She had a slight frown on her face. He stared at her awhile before grinning stupidly down at her. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance and then turned away from her. He chuckled quietly to himself. Then he walked over and made his way down the stairs.

He walked over to Usopp and the others and squat down next to Usopp. "I was just explaining to them about my newest invention." explained Usopp to Luffy.

"Aa…It's so cool! Isn't it?!" he asked Mikan.

"Un! It is! All of Usopp-otooji's inventions are cool! They always have been!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Usopp stared at her with his eyes bulging and mouth wide open. "Really?...I mean, of course!! I am the great Captain Usopp, after all! I am also the world's greatest inventor!!" he exclaimed with his chest puffed out.

Luffy laughed. "Aa! You're really cool! I wish I could invent something!" he exclaimed. Chopper had a huge grin on his face as he looked at Luffy.

Suddenly, Mikan rubbed her eye with her hand. Niku looked down at her. "Oi, you should go to sleep, Mikan. You will need your rest."

"Yada!" she exclaimed with her nose in the air.

Niku knelt down and placed a hand on her cheek. Mikan opened her eyes wide and stared at her brother. He smiled warmly at her. "I know it's still pretty early for sleep, and the sun hasn't quite set yet, but you need sleep. I know you are tired. You should go to sleep, okay? If you are too tired tomorrow, you won't be able to enjoy yourself. Don't you want to have fun tomorrow as well?" he asked gently and patiently.

"Un!" she replied happily with a smile and a nod.

"Good, now go get some sleep, okay?" he said in his gentle and patient voice.

"Okay!" she agreed as she hugged her brother. He hugged her back and then ruffled her hair. She laughed and gently batted his hand away. She got up and dusted herself off.

"You can sleep in our quarters. It's straight ahead through that door." said Nami from her seat as she pointed to the door of the women's quarter.

"Arigato, Okaa-chan!!" called Mikan happily.

"Okay, let me just say, you calling me that has to change." said Nami as she raised a brow to Mikan.

"Ara?" questioned Mikan as she tilted her head.

"I'm not used to it so, just call me Nami, okay?" replied Nami.

Mikan's smile disappeared as she frowned at Nami. "H…hai…Nami…chan…" she said quietly.

Nami frowned at the girl. "That goes to you too, Niku." said Nami as she looked at him.

"Of course, Nami-san…" he replied quietly.

Mikan turned to Luffy. He stared back at her with an expressionless gaze before finally smiling. "I don't care. You can call me whatever you want. Whatever makes you happy." he said as he grinned.

"Aha! Really?! Arigato, Otou-chan!!!" she said as she threw herself at Luffy. Luffy made a nervous noise in surprise as his eyes widened from her suddenly hugging him.

Nami also looked at them in surprise. 'Was he really okay with her calling him that?' she thought to herself.

Mikan pulled away from Luffy and then kissed him on the cheek. "Good night, Otou-chan!" she said as she got up and began to run to the women's quarters. Then she turned to Nami. "Good night, Oka…Nami-chan!!" she called and then disappeared inside.

Luffy stared after the happy girl with wide eyes. Nami looked back at Luffy, whose eyes were wide in surprise. Then his face relaxed. Niku made a sound that sounded something like laughter. Luffy turned to him. "That meant a lot to her, arigato…" he said without looking at Luffy.

Luffy grinned. "It's okay! I don't care what you call me either." he said with his grin.

"No…I will call you Luffy-san…You aren't my father…yet…" he said coolly as he got up. Luffy made a soft throaty sound in disbelief as he watched him with wide eyes. Nami also looked at him surprised. Everyone else looked at him confused. Even Zoro had a single eye trained on Niku. He had sounded emotionless.

He walked over to the other side of the ship and sat down behind the rail. Nami looked over at Luffy with a frown. 'Even though he hadn't said that to me…it still kinda hurt…Wow, maybe he did take a little too much from me…Cold…' she thought to herself as she shivered. She watched as Luffy's faced relaxed into an expressionless gaze. Then he looked away from Niku and hid his eyes under his hat. Her eyes furrowed deeper into her frown. Then he got up.

"Where…where are you going?" asked Nami hesitantly.

He looked at her and grinned. "I thought maybe I would go fishing!" he said as he started toward the back of the ship.

"I…I want to fish…" said Chopper also hesitantly.

"Me too…" chimed in Usopp.

"Aa, let's go fish!" exclaimed Luffy as he began to run to the back of the ship, Usopp and Chopper following. Her frown deepened as she watched until they disappeared around the corner.

Then she turned and looked at Niku with furrowed brows in irritation. "That was rude, you know…" she said loud enough for Niku to hear.

"So…" he replied quietly but loud enough for her to hear. Nami and Robin both made noises of disbelief. Zoro narrowed his one eye. Sanji narrowed his as well.

Then Nami furrowed her brows as well. "What do you mean, _so_?!" she said loudly.

"So means so…" he replied nonchalantly.

Nami felt herself growing angry. She got up from her chair and stomped over to him. "How could you say something like that to him?! He may not be your father yet, but it still doesn't change the fact that he will be! How can you act that way towards him?!" she yelled down to him.

He glared up at her. Nami gasped and took a step back. "He isn't my father right now, and he won't be for a long time! Neither are you! You're both a long way from becoming the Otou-san and Okaa-san that I know!" he yelled back.

Nami glared coldly down to him. "Oh I see…So, that's what this is about…You're right…We're a lo-ng way from being the _Otou-san_ and _Okaa-san_ you are so _proud _of…Is that it? We aren't what you expected? Well I'm s-o sorry, did we disappoint your expectations? Are we not grown up enough for you? Is that it? Well, you're one to talk!! So far you have yet to impress me!! Look at how well you take how we are now! GROW UP!! How dare you feel that way about him?! Do you have any idea what he's done for us, oh wait, that's right you should remember, but I guess that's not enough for you, huh? You would never understand unless you were there! I have still yet to hear what you have accomplished in the same time. You're as old as us, right?! You have no right to feel that way about him!! He's an amazing person!" yelled Nami in anger. Then she gasped at what she just said and stared down at Niku with wide eyes as a hand flew to her mouth. She now realized he was looking back at her with just as wide eyes.

She backed up slowly. Then she finally turned and walked back to her chair. She plopped down in her chair hard. Then she made a pained expression. Everyone had wide eyes in surprise and were all staring at her. She put a hand to her forehead and furrowed her brows deep. Then she put her other hand to her forehead. Her face contorted in confusion. "I have no right to say what I just said…" she said quietly. Everyone made throaty noises in surprise at her words. Robin looked at her with a concerned expression. "I can't even control my temper…I'm so sorry…I…I shouldn't have said such horrible things to you…Look, you shouldn't think that way about him…He's no one to be disappointed in…" she continued quietly. "I shouldn't feel that way either…" she whispered more to herself as she stood up. "I'm going to go draw some maps…" she said in an emotionless voice and head lowered, as she walked toward the stairs. Everyone watched with concerned expression as she climbed the stairs and then disappeared around the corner.

Niku had only watched her with furrowed brows. He slowly turned back to the horizon and then closed his eyes. Everyone turned to look at him. 'What was that all about?' thought Zoro to himself as he looked toward Niku.

**To Be Continued…**

**Translations and Explanations Corner:**

**1: **Kaizoku Ou translates to "Pirate King."

**2: **Kisaki means "Queen." Kaizoku Kisaki is Pirate Queen.

**3: **Senchou means "Captain." To be more specific, it means "Captain of the ship."

**4: **"Yamete/Yamero means "Stop" or Stop it." Yamete is the female version. Yamero is the male.

**5: **Yada translates to "No way!" or "I don't wanna!"

**Author's Note: **So…how'd you like it? It helps to tell me…So review…………like right now……..I SAID RIGHT NOW!!! WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS USELESS AUTHOR'S NOTE?! SHOO! JA! XD

**P.S.** I know the part with Luffy and Niku after they ate sounds familiar, as does during the meal about how much he eats. That's because it's the same from Gohan's story Nami's Green Eyes. I borrowed his same reasoning and concept as far as why Luffy eats so much, with his permission of course. I thought it was a really good reason and idea. If Luffy seemed OOC, sorry, but that's how I've made Luffy in this story. I've made him seem like more than meets the eye and how I truly believe him to be. My belief is he's really not the idiot he sometimes acts like.

**P.S.S. **Sorry, I made a huge mistake and had to correct it. Okay, multiple mistakes…Kaizoku Ou is what Pirate King really is as well as Kaizoku Kisaki for Pirate Queen…So I had to fix these major errors. At least I hope Pirate Queen is right. If not…oh well…

**P.S.S.S. **-.- Sorry for the multiple resubmits…FFnet was NOT working with me and kept posting the old version even though I totally removed it…So sorry for the multiple emails for chapter 3 guys…


	4. Chapter 4: Uncertainty

**Author's Note: **Transcending is being put on hold after this chapter because of Denial. I'm also having a little writer's block with chapter 5 to this story…As soon as I'm able, I will post the next chapter for this one. I hope you all don't mind or hate me too much…I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please review! Flames and criticism are welcome! Enjoy! XD

**The Transcending**

**Chapter 4: Uncertainty  
**

Niku sat on the deck just staring at the horizon and stars. He had been sitting here for a few hours now. Everyone else had left the deck already. He was the only one now. Suddenly, he heard a door open. He turned and looked up. Mikan was walking out and making her way downstairs. He watched as she approached him while rubbing her eye.

"You should be asleep." he said.

"I had a bad dream…" she whispered as she sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

"Are you still scared of bad dreams?" he asked in a teasing voice as he smiled down at her.

"Urusai!" she exclaimed as she punched his arm.

Niku's smile turned warm as he wrapped an arm around her and gave her a gentle squeeze. "What was it about?" he asked her softly.

Mikan stayed silent for a long while. Niku sat patiently awaiting her reply. "It was about…Otou-chan…and Okaa-chan…" she started to say.

"What about Otou-san and Okaa-san?" he asked softly encouraging her to go on.

She was quiet once again for awhile. "I watched them die…" she whispered breathlessly.

Niku made a quiet reaction to her words as he stared down at her wide eyed. Then he furrowed his eyes. He pulled her into a hug and placed his head on hers. "No one is going to die!" he exclaimed.

He could feel the warm liquid seeping through his shirt. "I know…" she whispered.

"It's going to be okay…" he said softly.

"I know…" she repeated.

----

Nami walked up to the rail and looked down. Niku was there sitting alone. Suddenly, Mikan came out of the women's quarters. She watched as the girl rubbed her eye as she made her way down. Nami felt a presence behind her. She turned to see Luffy staring down at the two on deck. "Luffy…" she called quietly. Luffy walked up to the rail beside her while keeping his eyes on the two below. Nami turned her attention back down to them. They both watched as Niku wrapped an arm around his sister. Then after awhile, Niku hugged his sister to him. "There good kids…" whispered Nami.

"Aa…" he agreed quietly.

"However…Niku….he…" started Nami.

"Aa…" interrupted Luffy. Nami quickly looked over at him. "It's alright…" he continued quietly.

Nami furrowed her brows. "Are you really okay with that?" she asked quietly.

"Aa…I can tell…he has a lot of respect for his father…its okay…if he doesn't feel that way about me…" he said.

"But Luffy…you ar…you are…his father…" she said with some hesitance.

"Aa…" he whispered. He continued to stare down at the two. Not once had he looked over at her. Nami turned and looked at him. His gaze seemed so intense.

Then she turned away. "Luffy…about…what happened at lunch…" she started to say.

"It's not a big deal!" he exclaimed as he grinned. Nami quickly turned to him. Then she furrowed her brows and looked away.

They both watched as Mikan stood up and made her way back to the room. Niku watched her until she disappeared inside and then turned back to the horizon. "It's weird…" she whispered.

Luffy finally turned to her. "Aa…" he agreed quietly.

Nami was quiet for awhile. "You know…I…had a little…argument with him earlier…" said Nami quietly.

"Argument?" asked Luffy as he furrowed his brows.

"Un…I…got after him for what he said to you…I kinda…lost my temper…" she said quietly. Luffy was staring at her with furrowed brows. "I apologized…after…I shouldn't have gotten so mad…" she continued. Luffy turned away. "Are we really so different in their future?" she asked quietly.

Luffy turned back to her with his furrowed brows. He stared at her for awhile before turning away. "I don't know…" he finally replied.

Nami sighed and closed her eyes. "I guess it doesn't matter right now…I guess we will worry about that when the time comes, huh…?" Nami gasped and opened her eyes at what she said. Luffy turned to her. Nami felt herself blush. "I'm going to bed." she said quickly as she turned and made her way down. Luffy watched her with a blank expression until she disappeared into her room. Then he closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He opened his eyes slowly and turned to Niku. He was turning back around. He must have watched Nami as well.

Luffy turned and slowly made his way down. He approached Niku and stopped a few feet away from him. Niku turned and looked up at him. Luffy was just staring down at him with his blank expression. Niku sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry about today…Everything I've done and said should never have happened. I should never have stuck my nose where it most definitely didn't belong. I'm not even supposed to be here…I know you had your reason for why you did what you did…I shouldn't have said anything…I have a bad habit of opening my mouth, when I shouldn't…" he said quietly.

Luffy sat down next to him. "It's okay…" he replied as he stared at the horizon.

Niku quickly turned to Luffy. "It is?" he asked.

"Aa…I know you were just looking out for me…" he replied quietly. After awhile he spoke again. "I'm sorry if…I'm a disappointment to you…" he said quietly.

"NO!...I mean….no…I was wrong to think that…Nami-san…was right…You _are_ a great person…and I shouldn't feel that way about you…" he said quietly. Luffy made a soft throaty sound as his eyes widened slowly as he stared at the horizon. Niku turned to him. "I think it a little funny…how she sees you right now…" he said quietly as he stared at Luffy. Luffy turned to him as his face relaxed into his expressionless gaze. Then he furrowed his brows and turned back to the horizon as he shrugged. "How do you…feel about her?" asked Niku, his curiosity getting the better of him. Just like his mother.

Luffy slowly closed his eyes. "I don't know." he whispered.

Niku furrowed his brows as he turned away. "I understand…" he replied quietly. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked…" he continued. Luffy turned toward him. "She…asked me what your relationship was like…" he said. Luffy made another soft noise at this as he furrowed his brows. Niku lowered his head. "It's like…she can't believe that…you and her…I guess that's why I kinda…felt disappointment…in both of you…I just never thought…I mean…It's like she's disappointed in you…She said…she shouldn't feel that way either…Just like she said I shouldn't…Otou-san and Okaa-san…they are so happy…I guess I'm just a little surprised and confused that this is the way it used to be…before…" he said quietly.

Luffy lowered his gaze, his hat concealing his eyes. He slowly reached out and put a hand to Niku's shoulder. Niku quickly looked up and toward Luffy. Luffy gently squeezed his shoulder before standing up and making his way to the men's quarters. Niku watched him with a confused expression. Luffy stopped just before opening the door. "You should get some sleep too…" he said in a low voice before opening the door and disappearing inside. Niku stared after him with wide eyes in confusion. Then he closed his eyes and sighed before getting up and following him in.

----

The next morning, breakfast was less boisterous. Luffy had plenty to eat, and so did Niku and Mikan, although, Niku wasn't much of a complainer. He sat quietly as he ate. Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Mikan were all noisy as they talked over one another. Mikan seemed to fit right in. Nami watched the girl silently. She sounded like her…laughed like her…but acted nothing like her. She was the spitting image of Luffy's behavior and demeanor. Nami took on a pained expression. 'How did I ever allow my daughter to act so horribly and with no manners…?' she thought to herself. Then she thought about trying to get Luffy to behave…'Never…mind…' she thought as her face took on an exasperated expression.

Then she looked over at Niku. He was quiet and extremely reserved. He ate calmly and didn't seem at all bothered by the noise. Nami sighed and continued to eat. 'At least one of them has manners…So weird to watch him though...' she thought.

After everyone was done, they made their way out on deck. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Mikan ran out to play a game. Nami moved aside to allow them to pass. "Oi, Luffy, you guys need to let the ladies pass first!!!" yelled Sanji in annoyance. "Except for you Mika-chan!!" yelled Sanji in his love-love state. He had adopted the name Mika-chan instead of Mikan. Nami stood to the side with an indifferent expression. "After you, Nami-san." said Sanji as he bowed and maneuvered his arm to the exit.

Nami shrugged and walked out. She stood at the rail and looked down. Niku walked up beside her. "I'm sorry about yesterday…" he said quietly.

"It's alright…I realized…there's plenty to be disappointed in…" she replied just as quietly.

Niku furrowed his brows and then turned away. "No…_I_ realized…you are my age…you both still have so much…growing to do…You were right…I haven't accomplished nearly as much as my father had by this age…My father…_is_ an incredible person…He's my hero…I never should have…said what I did to him." he said with his head lowered. Then he looked up at Luffy. "I told him…last night…We had a bit of a talk…." he continued.

At Nami's silence he looked over at her. She was smiling at him. Niku made a surprised noise. She slowly closed her eyes with the smile still on her lips and looked down at Luffy. "You're a good kid…Niku…" she whispered. Niku made another surprised exclaimation as he stared at her wide eyed. "I'm sure…they are very proud to call you son…" she continued as she stared down at Luffy. She looked almost sad.

Niku furrowed his brows with slightly parted lips. Then he turned to look down at Luffy. "Is it really so hard to believe? Is it really so bad?" he whispered. He heard her soft reaction to his questions. Then it was silent. He waited patiently for a reply, if he got one.

"I…I don't know…I never really…I mean…He just…" she stuttered. She couldn't really seem to get out what she meant to say. She wasn't even really sure what it was she meant to say.

Niku sighed and closed his eyes. "Forget it…I'm sorry…The questions always just come out…Please…don't answer that." he replied quietly as he opened his eyes and looked down at the ones playing below.

Nami sighed and lowered down as she crossed her arms on the rail. She rested her chin on her crossed arms as she watched Luffy. 'Why was it really so bad…? I mean, Luffy is Luffy…He just doesn't seem the type…or rather, my type…Do I even have a type? I just never imagined…At least…I never imagined myself with him…Could he possibly…?' she didn't finish that thought. "NIKU! Come play with us?!" yelled Mikan disturbing Nami's thoughts. Nami's vision refocused as she realized she had been deep in thought, and the person her eyes had been laid on the entire time, was staring her right back into hers.

She quickly straightened up and blushed as he continued to stare into her eyes with an expressionless, but yet not blank stare. She was pretty sure she could see something in his eyes. Her eyes slowly widened. Then he slowly blinked as he looked away towards the others. Niku had seen the exchange between the two. He closed his eyes as he past behind Nami. He placed a hand onto her shoulder before continuing downstairs.

Nami jumped as she felt his hand on her shoulder and quickly turned to him. He gave her a quick unsure smile before turning and making his way down. Nami's face fell as she sighed and turned to also make her way down. She sat in her chair and watched the group for awhile. Niku didn't seem to have a problem playing games. He was already into the game and laughing with the rest of them. Nami had never really been one for games. She did play card games with them every now and then…Then again, the last time she remembered playing a game with them was…when she first joined Luffy.

She frowned. She sighed to herself and looked away. She was feeling a little uneasy. She wasn't sure…she wanted to be near him at the moment. 'Maybe I should sketch some maps instead…' she thought as she stood up and slowly made her way off deck. At the top of the stairs, she stopped and looked down. Luffy was yet again watching her with his expressionless, yet not blank stare. 'There it is again?! I wasn't imagining things the first time! There's something…in his…eyes…Luffy never…' she thought to herself with wide eyes in surprise. They stared at one another for awhile. Nami began to rapidly blink as she got over her shock. She reluctantly removed her eyes from his and continued to the observation room.

Luffy watched her until she disappeared. Then he turned back to the others. Niku was looking at him with furrowed brows. His eyes seemed troubled. Then he turned back to Mikan. Luffy closed his eyes and sighed. He seemed to be doing that often.

----

Nami walked into the observation room. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the floor. 'I…I have never seen…that before…Luffy he…' she thought in shock. Luffy was usually good at hiding his emotions. If he didn't want anyone to see what he was feeling. He usually hid his eyes from sight. He was usually pretty good at keeping expressions off his face. If he was hiding his emotions, he hadn't been doing a very good job…She had seen it in his eyes. He hadn't been able to keep what he had been feeling from her. However, she was still uncertain as to what it was she saw in his eyes.

Whatever it had been…left her shaken. She took a few deep breathes and then walked over to her desk. She stared down at the incomplete map on the desk. 'How do I feel about all of this?' she thought to herself. 'How do I feel…about him…? How does he feel…about all of this…? How does he feel about me?' she thought. "Do I even want to know the answers to those questions?" she asked herself out loud. She sighed. 'Maybe…I don't…' she thought as she began to sketch her map.

----

Two days had past, and Nami had started avoiding Luffy like the plague. She was still confused and uncertain about everything, and found it was uncomfortable to be near him. Luffy sat on the grass with Mikan, Chopper, and Usopp. Usopp was demonstrating his other inventions to Mikan. Luffy slowly looked over at her. He had noticed her avoiding him. She wouldn't talk directly to him, and would not make eye contact. He sighed and turned back to Usopp.

Nami sat staring down at her book. She wasn't reading it…just staring at it. She peeked over the top of the book at the group sitting on the other side of the deck. Luffy was sitting unsmiling with them. Mikan had a grin on her face as Usopp, also with a grin, showed her how he got the thing to work. Chopper was also grinning up at Usopp in awe. She frowned. Luffy was the only one not smiling. 'Is something wrong with him?' she thought. 'I know I've been kind of avoiding him…I just don't feel comfortable around him…I wonder if he…noticed…?' she thought to herself as she watched him. She continued to watch him for awhile. He seemed to be staring off into nothing. He didn't seem to be paying attention to Usopp at all.

She watched as Usopp turned toward him. He started saying something to him. Nami couldn't hear. Luffy continued to stare. Nami's eyes widened. Usopp finally brought up a hand in front of Luffy's face and started waving in it. Luffy only shifted his eyes up to Usopp without moving. He didn't even smile. Then he said something to Usopp. Usopp smiled in satisfaction and continued on with his moment of lime light. Nami stared at Luffy. 'Why is he…? He…he's not smiling…What's wrong with him?' she thought as her brows furrowed.

Nami shifted her eyes to the left. Niku and Caro were sitting and talking together. Niku was looking at Luffy as Caro talked. He had furrowed brows. He turned his head toward Nami. Nami's eyes widened. He only looked at her with a worried expression before turning back to Caro. Caro was frowning at him. Niku closed his eyes and nodded. 'I wonder what they are talking about…?' she thought to herself. Niku walked away from Caro and slowly approached Luffy and the others. He plopped down in between Luffy and Mikan. Luffy slowly looked over at him. Mikan's grin widened as she said something to Niku. Niku smiled and said something back. Niku then turned to Luffy, his smile disappearing.

Usopp continued on with his loud explanations. Nami could barely make out what Usopp was saying. Niku then said something to Luffy. Luffy closed his eyes and nodded. Then he opened them and looked back at Niku. Niku lowered his gaze and said something else. Luffy furrowed his brows as he shook his head and said something to Niku. Niku looked up at him with concerned eyes. Then he looked away from Luffy and to Usopp, Luffy doing to same. No one else it seemed had heard or paid attention to what Niku and Luffy had said to one another. They were paying attention to Usopp. 'I wonder what they said…I wonder what Caro and Niku were talking about…?' she thought as she furrowed her brows.

Robin was watching their Navigator from behind her book. She lowered her book and looked back at Luffy and Niku. She furrowed her brows. 'Is Senchou-san upset about everything?' she thought to herself. She had heard everything Caro and Niku had said to one another, as well as Niku and Luffy's exchange. 'So then…does Senchou-san…?'

"Nami-swa-n, Robin-chwa-n, Mika-chwa-n!!"

Robin looked over toward the kitchen. Sanji was prancing in their direction. "I have made you a delightful chocolate mouse dessert for you!" he exclaimed in his love-love state as he made it to Nami first. Nami smiled at him, took the offered dessert and then quietly thanked him. Mikan ran up to him, grabbed one, said thank you, and then ran back to Usopp. Then Sanji approached her. She smiled up at him and took the offered dessert.

"Arigato, Cook-san." she said in a gentle voice.

"Anything for my beautiful ladies!" he said still in his love-love state before prancing back off into the kitchen.

Robin turned back to Luffy, he was smiling at Mikan. Mikan was sharing her dessert with him and Niku. Robin looked over at Nami. Her eyes were slightly wide as she watched them.

'Wow…Mikan shares her food…That's unlike Luffy…and me…I wonder where she gets that from…' Nami thought to herself as she looked down at her own desert. There wasn't too much of it…yet Mikan didn't hesitate to share hers. Nami frowned. She stood up and walked over to them. Luffy immediately looked over at her and watched her approached. After awhile, Niku noticed Luffy looking towards her and looked over as well. Both wore blank expressions.

Mikan finally turned up to her as soon as she reached them. "Here…you can…have mine. Since you're sharing…there isn't much for all three of you…" said Nami in a quiet voice.

Mikan smiled up at her mother. "You can share too, Ok…I mean Nami-chan…" she said as she grinned.

"Uh…no…it's alright…you go ahead." replied Nami with a frown.

Mikan frowned up at her. "But then you won't get any…" she said in a quiet voice.

"It's okay…I don't mind." said Nami with a nervous smile.

"But it's really good…" said Mikan with a slight pout.

"Aa…it's really good! You should share with us!"

Nami made a soft sound as she slowly turned to Luffy. He was grinning up at her. She turned back to Mikan who was also now grinning up at her. She furrowed her brows slightly as she turned to Niku. He was smiling oddly to her. Nami looked back at Mikan. She closed her eyes and sighed. She sat down in front of the girl and handed her the dessert. Mikan squealed with delight as she took the dessert from her. First she fed some to Niku who smiled warmly at her. Then she ate some herself, and then she fed some to Luffy. Nami's eyes widened. 'Chotto matte…' she thought. Mikan scooped some more up and then brought it to Nami. Nami stared down at the spoon as sweat beaded down her face.

Mikan was watching her expectantly. Nami's eyes shifted to Luffy. He was only smiling at her. Then she looked at Niku. He too was smiling at her. "Don't you want to share?" asked Mikan as she blinked at Nami.

Nami looked back at her with a half smile as she laughed nervously. "O…of course…" she finally replied as she continued to laugh. Mikan smiled brightly as she brought the spoon to Nami's mouth. Sweat beaded down her face as she plastered a smile on her face. She opened her mouth and allowed Mikan to feed her the chocolate mouse. "Mmmmm…" she said nervously as she ate it. "This really is good…" she continued as she laughed nervously. Then she heard a chuckle. Nami turned to Luffy. He was smiling at her as he chuckled.

"Arigato…"

Both Luffy and Nami made soft startled noises as they looked over at Mikan. She had her head lowered. "Mikan?!" called Niku as he leaned towards her. She had spoken in a whisper. Niku looked slightly worried.

"Once…when I was very young…Otou-chan…and Okaa-chan shared a dessert with me…I remember it made me so happy…They were so happy…I really miss them…even though…you are right here…You…made me feel a lot better, and made me feel that I am here…with them…" she whispered as tears trickled down her face.

"Oi, Mikan!" cried Niku as he grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Mikan…are you alright?" asked Nami in concern as she brought a hand to her mouth. Luffy was looking at her with furrowed brows.

"Gomen…onii-chan…I know you said everything will be fine! I'm just…I'm just so worried!! I can't imagine Otou-chan and Okaa-chan not being here anymore!! But I guess…I guess it won't matter…if they aren't around…we wouldn't be either…" she cried as tears streamed down her face. She had started to laugh a mirthless laugh during the last part of her sentence.

"Oi, Mikan! Don't talk like that! Everything will be fine! Don't you believe in me…in Otou-san and Okaa-san?! Don't cry…please!" cried Niku in concern as he gave his sister a small shake.

Suddenly, the unexpected happened. Nami's eyes widened as wide as they could go…It's something she would _never…_forget…

Luffy suddenly reached out his arms and grabbed Mikan. He pulled her to him in a tight embrace. Mikan gasped as her eyes widened. Niku made a loud noise in disbelief. Luffy held her head to his chest with his eyes concealed under his hat. "O…Otou-chan…" whispered Mikan as her eyes remained wide.

"It's alright…everything is going to be fine…I won't die…and I will protect Nami…no matter what. There is nothing to worry about…I promise you……Mikan…" said Luffy in a soft and quiet voice. Nami stared at Luffy in disbelief. Tears began to stream down Mikan's face again at his words. Then her face contorted into sadness as she began to cry loudly. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Luffy as she cried into his chest.

Niku's face dropped as he watched his sister cry. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. Nami stared at the two. She had never figured that Mikan wasn't as optimistic as her father was. She had doubts, Luffy did not. It seems Niku had more optimism than his sister did. Was it because of their strength? She would have never guessed that Luffy would have reacted in this way. 'Maybe…maybe he would make a better father…than I first thought…' she thought to herself as her face relaxed. Mikan's cries finally quieted. However, she also fell asleep in Luffy's arms. It seems all the time she had been worrying finally took its toll on her. Luffy lifted his head as he looked down at Mikan. Nami watched him in amazement as he smiled warmly down at her. She watched as he gently stood and lifted her up in his arms at the same time.

Niku stood with him. "I will take her." he said as he stepped forward.

"It's okay…I can do it." said Luffy quietly as he turned and carried her to the women's quarters. Nami quickly stood and ran after him. She past him and ran up the stairs ahead of him. Luffy made a soft sound in confusion as he looked ahead at Nami. She opened the door for him and then walked over to the bed. She threw the covers back for him so he wouldn't have to struggle with one arm. Luffy smiled as he walked over to the bed and gently set the girl down. He gently covered her with the blanket and stood up straighter. The two stood side by side as they watched the girl sleep.

"She seemed really worried…I never would have guessed she was worried…She seems so happy all the time…" whispered Nami.

"Aa…" agreed Luffy quietly.

"It seems she can't hide her emotions as well as you can." whispered Nami.

Luffy made a quiet, soft sound as his eyes widened slightly. Nami looked over at him. He didn't turn to her. "Niku told me…your face goes blank when you are hiding something or when something is bothering you…I never would have guessed…" she said as she looked at him. She scoffed when his expression went blank. "Forget it." she whispered as she tucked the girl in more and then turned to leave.

At the door she turned back toward him. He was still staring down at the girl. However, his brows were now slightly furrowed. "Are you coming?" she asked quietly.

He slowly turned to her. He only stared at her for awhile before finally turning his whole body and followed her out. They walked back on deck in silence. Niku turned and looked towards his parents. Neither of them looked happy. He furrowed his brows in a slight frown. He was sitting alone on deck. After Nami had joined them Usopp and Chopper at snuck away. Chopper had gone back to his infirmary and Usopp had gone to his workshop. They had figured to give them all some alone time.

Nami sat in her usual chair. Luffy had gone higher up above the quarters and sat on Sunny's figure head. He frowned further as he turned toward Nami. She was frowning further as she watched Luffy make his way up the figure head. She closed her eyes and reached for her book and then disappeared behind it. He sighed as he looked down at the grass. "What is their problem…?" he whispered to himself. He never would have guessed they had this kind of problem before…before they came together…"They do love each other…right?" he whispered as he turned toward Nami.

----

After an hour had past, Mikan awoke from her nap. She seemed much happier when she came out. After awhile, Sanji called for dinner. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and now Mikan all made a break for the dining area. Everyone else walked. All four were making a great deal of noise. Everyone took their seats and Sanji began serving the dishes. All four immediately dove into the food.

Nami ate her food like she normally did. She glanced up and looked over at Luffy. He was laughing and goofing off again. She furrowed her brows and looked back down at her food. 'He sure does change like the tides…' she thought to herself. She looked over at Niku he was quietly eating next to Caro. She sighed and finished her meal in silence.

"Why is everyone else so quiet?!" exclaimed Luffy as he pouted to everyone else besides Usopp, Chopper, and Mikan.

Everyone looked up at him. "Maybe because we don't have anything to say…Ahou…" remarked Zoro as he continued to eat.

Luffy pursed his lips at him. "Zoro's right…there isn't much to say…You guys seems to be talking just fine. Why does everyone else have to talk?" asked Nami as she looked up at him.

Luffy shifted his eyes to her as his face relaxed into his expressionless phase. "Because…it's not as fun unless everyone talks too…" he said.

"Well…it seems everyone is talking now…" remarked Sanji as he stepped forward.

"But we're only talking about not talking…" replied Luffy as he turned to Sanji.

"What should we talk about then, Senchou-san?" asked Robin with a smile.

"I don't know…" he replied to her.

Sweat beads dropped down the sides of everyone's faces. "Ahou…" said Zoro, Sanji, and Nami.

Luffy pursed his lips. "That's fine if you don't want to talk then." he said as he closed his eyes and continued to eat.

Nami frowned. Then she closed her eyes and sighed. "We should be getting to the next island in about two days…" she remarked quietly as she slowly looked up at Luffy. He lifted his gaze to her. He sat in silence for about two seconds before smiling.

"Really? What's it called?" he asked.

"The name of the island I believe is Ou Wan Island. The name of the town there is Yakkono Village." she explained.

"Suge! I can't wait to get there and have a look around!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Aa, I wonder what kind of shops they have!" added Usopp excitedly.

"I wonder if they will have different herbs!" said Chopper gleefully.

"I wonder about their different dishes…What about their view on pirates?" asked Sanji.

"They're not impartial, so we will have to be extra careful not to draw attention to ourselves." explained Nami. Sanji nodded.

"Ou Wan Island…" said Robin quietly.

Nami turned to her. "Un." she replied with a nod.

"Sunken bowl…I wonder how it got its name." she said quietly.

"Who knows…maybe it looks like a bowl…" remarked Zoro as he ate.

Robin turned to him and smiled. "Perhaps…" she replied.

"I wonder if we will have an adventure there!!" exclaimed Mikan.

"You and adventures…" remarked Niku as he sighed.

"Oh! An adventure!!!" exclaimed Luffy excitedly with stars in his eyes.

"As long as we don't run into any trouble, Hime-sama…" said Caro as he smiled nervously.

"I agree…" said Nami as she looked at the two who looked extremely excited in exasperation.

Franky scoffed. "As if he would be able to keep out of trouble…" he said as he looked over at Luffy.

"Oi! Don't say that! Maybe things will actually go well!" yelled Nami in exasperation. Franky only grinned at her. She sighed.

Then she looked over at Luffy. He was smiling at her. She looked at him in slight surprise. She was sure there was something there in his eyes, but she just didn't know what. Then realization hit her. She had managed to get everyone to talk, and she had done it for him…She looked at him with wide eyes and slightly parted lips. She looked around at everyone. They were all talking to one another. She had to admit…They didn't all talk as much after Luffy stopped stealing everyone's food.

The meals hadn't been as exciting. Luffy must have noticed and it bothered him. However, she had gotten everyone to talk. She had felt bad. He had tried to get them to talk. However, they had just gotten irritated with him, although, she hadn't expected him to give up so easily. She looked back at him. He was now talking to Usopp and Mikan at once while everyone else talked to one another. She smiled to herself as she engaged Robin and Zoro in conversation.

----

Two days past and they were now docked at Ou Wan Island. It was evening and the sun was setting behind them. Zoro walked onto the dock and looked up toward the island. "I told you it looked like a bowl…" he said quietly to Robin beside him.

Robin laughed softly as she raised a hand to her mouth. "You did indeed." she replied as she looked ahead of them.

The island looked exactly like a bowl. It had mountainous walls all around the entire island. There was a small entrance and that is where the dock was. However, they had docked the ship out of sight. Luffy and Mikan had huge grins on their faces as they looked around.

"Alright, let's go into town and find out how long it takes for the log pose to set. Then we need to find a hotel to stay at before we go exploring." said Nami as she walked up behind them. Everyone nodded and began to follow her. Luffy and Mikan took off ahead of them. "Matte, Luffy, Mikan!" called Nami in annoyance.

"Ha-i!" they both called as they kept going.

"Matakun…" whispered Nami under her breath. She stopped at the first shop and asked the young man how long it took for the log pose to set. The young man looked Nami over and smiled politely at her. He told her when it set and then without her having to ask, began telling her about the town.

Luffy glanced over at the young man with his expressionless face. His eyes slightly narrowed and then his eyes shifted to Sanji. Sanji looked annoyed and was already making his way to the two. Luffy closed his eyes and then turned and grinned at Mikan. "Let's go look at that shop!" he said as he took off for it.

"Un!" exclaimed Mikan as she nodded and grinned and ran after him.

Niku watched after Luffy with a deep frown. Then he turned to Nami. Sanji was huffing at the young man who was in turn glaring at the cook. He sighed deeply. Caro walked up behind him. "Like I told you…let them sort this out for themselves. I'm sure everything will be alright." he said softly to the worried prince.

"I know…Caro-san…I just don't understand." he replied quietly as he continued to watch as Sanji and the young man bickered while Nami looked on in boredom. Then she turned and walked away.

"I'm sure they will find their way…It will just take some time. They are still young. They are your age. I'm sure they are not ready for any commitment just yet. I have told you this before." explained Caro.

"I know…I'm sorry." said Niku as he looked down sadly.

"There is no reason to be sorry, Ouji-sama. I understand why you are so worried. I'm only saying…there is no need for it. You are here…are you not?" said Caro with a warm smile.

Niku turned to him with slightly parted lips and furrowed brows. Then he smiled as he let out a small soft laugh. It sounded like nothing more than a quick deep breath. "Aa…you're right." he agreed as he turned back toward Luffy. He and Mikan were looking at some strangely cooked meat a vendor had for sale with stars in their eyes.

After finding out when the log pose would set, they continued walking through town until they found a decent hotel. They all made their way inside. Nami walked up to the middle age man behind the desk. "How can I help you?" he asked with a polite smile.

"Yes, we could use some room's please." replied Nami with her own polite smile.

The man smiled brightly. "Ah! I have just the rooms! I have two rooms that are available right now. Each room has three beds in them which is perfect for a big group like yourselves. I will give you a discount since you will be needing both, yes? Also since you are a large group." he said as he brought his hands together.

"Uh…sure…Sounds good as long as it's cheaper." replied Nami with a shrug. The man led them to the rooms. They were side by side. He entered the first room. They all walked in and looked around. The room was very long but not wide. Nami turned to her right. The three beds were side by side with quite a bit of space between them. Then she looked toward her left. There were French doors leading to a balcony. There were cream colored transparent curtains covering the doors and windows adjoining the doors. Almost the entire wall was window with the door in the middle.

Nami smiled. The room was actually very nice. There were three large rugs in the room. Two in front of the beds, and the other was in front of the French doors. "The other room is this way." said the man as he walked out and across to the other room. The others followed him. They looked at each room. They all looked relatively similar. The man bowed and excused himself and then went back downstairs.

Nami turned to the others. "Alright…since there are eleven of us, some of us will be sharing a bed. One person will get a bed all to themselves. We're going to draw straws to see who that is." she explained. Everyone nodded. After getting something that resemble straws and cutting one shorter than the others, Nami held them out to the crew. "Alright, start drawing." she said. Everyone reached over and grabbed one each from her.

After all was drawn but one, Nami looked at hers, it was a long one. She frowned at it. Then she looked up at the others. Luffy was holding the short straw. She pursed her lips and looked away. "Alright, now we decide who sleeps in what room and with whom." she said in annoyance. "Robin and I will share a bed. Niku, do you think you can share a bed with your sister?" she asked as she looked at him.

Niku frowned as his eyes narrowed in exasperation. Then he sighed in resignation and nodded.

"I want to sleep in the same room as you and Otou-chan!!" cried Mikan with a bit of a pout.

"N…nani?!" breathed Nami in disbelief as she turned to the girl. She had a look of determination on her face.

"Quite honestly, that makes perfect sense. You are technically family after all…I won't be sleeping much. So, Navigator-san, you can have the bed." said Robin as she smiled warmly at her.

Nami's jaw dropped. "But…but…but…" she stuttered.

"Yatta!!" cried Mikan happily as she hugged Nami.

"Ah!" cried Nami as she looked down at the overly happy girl. Then her face dropped as she sighed. "Alright…" she finally agreed quietly. Mikan laughed as she ran into the first room they had seen. Nami turned to Luffy. He was just watching her with his expressionless face. She pursed her lips and then turned and went into the room. Niku and Luffy followed her in. Everyone else turned and entered the other room. Sanji could be heard complaining about who was sleeping with who as the door closed.

Niku closed the door behind him. Mikan was bouncing on the bed at the other end of the room. Nami was staring at the girl. Then she closed her eyes and sighed to herself as she sat on the very first bed. Luffy walked around and sat on the bed in the middle. Then he lifted his legs and plopped down onto the bed. He stared at the ceiling for awhile. Nami took off her pack and placed it on the bed. She pulled out a book and then leaned against the headboard and began to read. Luffy moved his head to look at her.

Niku and Mikan were both bouncing on the bed. He always did whatever she wanted. It made her happy. He smiled at her warmly as she laughed with glee. He turned and looked towards his parents. He furrowed his brows as he stopped bouncing. Luffy was watching Nami read as he was laid out in his bed. Then he slowly turned up to the ceiling. Nami sighed and put her book down. She got up and walked over to the balcony. She opened the doors and stepped outside.

Luffy had turned and watched her as she had put her book down. Mikan also watched her. Then she grinned and ran out with her. Nami stared at the multicolored horizon. The sun had already set, but left its different array of colors across the horizon. Mikan joined her at the rail and stared out to the sky. "Suge…" she whispered as she stared at the different colors. Nami turned to the girl with a blank expression.

Then she turned back to the view. "It's a great view, huh?" she asked quietly.

"Un…it sure is!" exclaimed Mikan with a smile. They continued to watch in silence as the colors began to disappear as night befell the sky.

----

Niku stared at Luffy who was now staring out the open doors. "You love her…don't you?" he asked quietly.

Luffy quickly turned to Niku. "Are?" he questioned.

"Nami-san…" he said.

Luffy stared at Niku for a long while before turning back up to the ceiling. His expression was completely blank. "I don't know…" he replied.

Niku narrowed his eyes at him. "When will you ever…know?" he asked rhetorically as he turned away from him.

"Nami is my Nakama…" said Luffy quietly.

Niku turned back to him. "Is that all she is to you?" he asked.

Luffy sighed and closed his eyes as he furrowed his brows. "You were right…" he said in a low voice.

"Right about what?" asked Niku with furrowed brows.

"You really do open your mouth when you shouldn't…" replied Luffy in a low tone as he shifted his narrowed eyes to Niku.

Niku made a soft nervous noise as he looked Luffy in the eyes. Sweat began to bead down his face. He shifted his eyes away from Luffy's. He felt a shiver run up and down his spine. With Luffy being the same age as him, he had completely forgotten that Luffy was indeed his father…and everything he did was his father. He would never forget the tone of his voice or the look he just gave him. He was being warned, and he intended to take that warning seriously.

After awhile Nami and Mikan had gone back inside. Luffy it seemed had already fallen asleep. Mikan also went to bed with Niku beside her. Nami sat against the headboard and watched them all sleep. Her expression was soft as she stared at them with slightly hooded eyes. Her eyes focused on Mikan, then they shifted to a relaxed Niku, and then they shifted to Luffy. He was spread out on the bed and snoring softly. His expression was completely relaxed. After awhile, his brows furrowed and his snores stopped. His eyes twitched and he began to toss and turn.

Nami sat up and furrowed her brows. "Ya…yamero…" he whispered in his sleep. Nami's brows furrowed further. 'Was he having a nightmare?' she thought to herself as she leaned forward. "No…." he whispered again. "NO!!" he cried as he sat up in bed. He was breathing heavily.

"Luffy! Are you alright?" asked Nami as she got up and walked over to his bed. Luffy quickly turned to her. His face was completely pale, his eyes appeared slightly wild. He was still breathing heavily as he just continued to stare at her. "Luffy?" she questioned.

Niku and Mikan sat up in bed. They had awoken at Luffy's cry. "Otou-chan?" questioned Mikan. Luffy then turned to them. Niku was staring at him with furrowed brows.

Luffy turned away from them and then took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. "I'm fine…" he replied as he lay back down. Both Mikan and Niku frowned, but nodded anyway and then lay back down for sleep.

Nami frowned and then sat on the edge of the bed as she faced him. "Are you sure you're alright?" she asked him softly in a whisper.

"Aa…I'm alright…Nami…" he replied as he turned to her.

"Was it that bad?" she asked him quietly.

"Aa…it was…" he replied as he turned back to the ceiling.

"Mind telling me what it was about…? It sometimes helps to talk about it…" she said softly.

Luffy turned and stared at her for awhile. Nami felt herself growing warm under his gaze. Then he looked away. "I tried to hurt my Nakama…" he whispered.

Nami's eyes widened. "Nani?" she whispered.

"In my dream…I tried to hurt everyone…" he repeated.

"That's horrible…" she whispered as she frowned down at him.

"Aa…" he replied in a whisper.

"Well, don't worry about such a dream…It will never happen…I know you would never hurt us." she said softly. Luffy turned to her and then his face relaxed into a soft expression. Then he nodded and closed his eyes. Nami smiled down at him. Then she got up and went back to her bed. She lay down and closed her eyes.

However, Luffy's tossing and turning kept her from falling asleep. She opened her eyes and looked at him. His brows were furrowed as sweat beaded down his face. His eyebrows were twitching as his face contorted. She furrowed her brows as she continued to watch him. 'What's wrong with Luffy?' she thought to herself. After awhile, her tiredness took over and she fell asleep.

----

The man grinned maliciously down as he looked through the window and transparent curtains of the hotel room. He flapped his wings as he hovered only a little distance away from the room. "That's it…succumb to me…" he whispered as he chuckled low to himself.

**To Be Continued…**

I really don't feel up to translating. It's late…So if you don't know…just ask…You should though…

**Author's Note: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm sure some of you are thinking…'Luffy seems to smart in this one…' Well guess what? I believe Luffy really is smart he just loves to act silly and immature. Ya don't like it…then don't read my story! XD Anyways, please, give me your thoughts! XD REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: Waking Nightmare

**Author's Note: **Sorry that I took soooo long to update this story! I had been almost done with this chapter for so long! I just had writer's block on it for the longest time! However, it's 5 am and thought…"I should probably finish it…" So I did! It might take a long while before I come out with another chapter though…So I'm sorry…X( Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please review and enjoy! XD

**The Transcending**

**Chapter 5: Waking Nightmare**

In the middle of the night, Nami woke up and turned over to Luffy. Her eyes widened. He looked like he was in pain while he was asleep. She looked outside. It was still dark out. She sat up and walked over to his bed. She reached down. He was drenched in sweat. She gently placed her hand on his forehead. She pulled back quickly and gasped. He had a fever, and it was a high one. She quickly turned and made her way out of the room. She walked into the second bedroom without knocking.

"Chopper!" she called loudly.

All the guys quickly jumped or fell out of bed.

"What is it Nami-san?!" asked Sanji as he ran to her.

"Chopper, something's wrong with Luffy!" she cried.

Chopper's expression changed to worry as he ran out of the room, everyone else following him. Chopper quickly made his way over to Luffy's bed. Luffy was clenching his teeth in his sleep and groaning slightly. Chopper removed his covers and checked him over. "His fever is really high." said Chopper in a low worried voice.

Niku and Mikan both sat up in bed. "What's going on?" asked Mikan as she rubbed her eyes.

Niku's eyes widened as he looked down at Luffy. "What's wrong with him?!" he asked as he got up and stepped over to his bed. The sheets were completely drenched of his sweat.

"We don't know yet." replied Nami. Niku looked up at her. She looked worried.

"I'm going to need some ice water to lower the fever. I will also need to get him to drink some before he dehydrates." explained Chopper. Nami nodded and ran out to get what Chopper asked for. Chopper was already digging in his pack for towels.

After awhile, Nami came back in with what was needed. "Here." she said to Chopper as she handed him the bowl of water. She had brought a pitcher and a cup from downstairs.

"Is Otou-chan going to be okay?!" asked Mikan as she frowned.

"I'm sure he will be fine…I wonder what brought on this fever all of a sudden. Did he say anything about not feeling well before you guys went to sleep?" asked Chopper as he turned to Nami.

"No…although…He did wake up from a nightmare last night. Then he seemed to have a lot of trouble sleeping afterward." explained Nami.

"A nightmare?" asked Zoro as he looked down at Luffy.

"Un…" replied Nami.

"It almost seems like he's fighting something…Look at his face…" remarked Usopp.

"Aa…it does kinda seem that way…" replied Franky with furrowed brows.

Niku's eyes widened as he stared down at Luffy. "What?" he whispered to himself.

"Nami, try and see if you can get him to drink some water." said Chopper as he continued to bathe Luffy. He unbuttoned Luffy's shirt and gently pushed it to his sides. Nami nodded and poured some water into a glass. She brought it to his lips as she slipped her other arm under his head. Luffy seemed to receive the water just fine even though he was still asleep. However, suddenly his eyes flew open.

"Luffy!" cried Nami in surprise. Everyone else looked over at him. "Luffy, are you alright?" she asked.

Mikan ran to her mother's side. "Otou-chan!" she cried in concern. Suddenly, Luffy sat up in bed. He grabbed his hat and placed it on his head slowly. Then he slowly turned to them.

"Luffy, are you okay?" asked Chopper in concern. Luffy jumped off of the bed. Everyone backed up not sure of his actions.

"Luffy?" called Nami as she furrowed her brows at him. He lunged forward and stretched out his arms. He spun around grabbing them all in his outstretched arms. He flung them forward and in two separate piles landed on the rugs. They slid across the floor on the separate rugs, toward the window and French doors. They all cried out in confusion.

As they slid, Nami and Zoro could be seen in the pile. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" they both yelled simultaneously with angry eyes and shark teeth.

With his eyes concealed under his hat he approached them slowly. Everyone looked up at him in confusion. Then he looked up at them. Nami made a soft sound in disbelief. His eyes were completely glazed over and seemed devoid of any life. 'Is he…asleep?' she thought to herself. Suddenly, Luffy got into battle stances. He placed one leg in front of him and the other in the back of him. Luffy brought up his fist while he held his arm with his other hand. Everyone made stifled surprised sounds at this.

"Luffy, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" yelled Sanji.

"Gomen…minna…" he whispered as he stared at them with his glazed and empty stare.

"What the…? Luffy!" cried Zoro in confusion. Everyone tried to disentangle themselves from each other.

Suddenly, Luffy's fist started to glow in a bright light. Everyone stopped struggling and stared up at his fist with wide eyes. "What the hell?" whispered Sanji. The light became extremely bright as it lit up the entire room. Then a blue light enveloped the bright white light.

Luffy began to pull his fist back. "Gomu Gomu no……Shining…Pistol…" he said in a quiet voice as he pulled his fist back further.

Mikan's eyes widened as she gasped. "Wait, Otou-chan!!!" she cried.

"Oi, Luffy! Stop it!!" cried Usopp.

"Luffy!!" cried Nami.

Suddenly, someone tapped Luffy on the shoulder. Luffy quickly turned and was greeted with a fist to his face. Luffy flew into the wall causing it to crumble around him. Everyone had turned to watch as Luffy crashed into the wall. Then they all turned to who had punched him. Niku stood staring at Luffy wide eyed. He was breathing heavily as sweat beaded down his face. He was also pale in color. He looked like as if he had seen a ghost.

"Onii-chan!" cried Mikan.

"Oi, what the hell just happened?!" yelled Usopp.

Mikan disentangled herself from the group and went to her brother. "Onii-chan, are you okay?" she asked quietly. Niku nodded.

"Niku…" questioned Nami in confusion as she got up. Then she turned to Luffy. He was unconscious. Her eyes widened in surprise. "You actually knocked him out…" she whispered in amazement.

"It was the only way…and actually easy to do in that state." he replied quietly.

Nami quickly turned to him. "What did you say?" she asked as she furrowed her brows.

Niku turned to Caro. "Caro-san…" he said. Caro nodded and ran out to the balcony. Niku turned back to Luffy and approached him. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Everyone turned to it. Niku ran for it and held up a hand to everyone else. He cautiously opened the door partially, only enough to show his face to whoever was at the door. "Yes?" he asked.

"Is everything okay? I heard a loud noise." said the hotel manager.

"Everything is fine…Go back to sleep." he replied as he shut the door. Then he turned back toward the others.

Suddenly, the door opened and Robin stepped inside. "Is everything alright?" she asked seriously as she closed the door.

"Un…we think so…" replied Nami.

Robin looked over. "Senchou-san?!" she exclaimed with wide eyes.

"He's fine…We had a bit of a problem…" explained Nami.

Niku made his way towards the balcony. "Caro-san?" he questioned.

Caro came back inside. "He's long gone…" replied Caro with a scowl.

Niku clenched his teeth. "He was definitely here…" seethed Niku.

"W-W-Wait a minute, who was here?!" stuttered Usopp.

"What kind of ability does he have?!" asked Nami.

"Torobo has the ability to control people in their sleep. However, Hakubo-san…" Niku stopped and glanced at Robin. "I mean Robin-san told us he can only use his ability when the person is in a deep sleep. He uses their dream state to take control of them. However, dream state only last for about thirty minutes. It takes him about fifteen minutes to gain control, which only leaves him with fifteen minutes to do what he had planned to do." explained Niku. "Considering Luffy-san was barely taken over now means…he must have been fighting for control…His will always has been incredible…" he whispered this last part in awe.

"That's a scary ability…" whispered Usopp.

"Un…" replied Nami.

Suddenly, they heard noise. Everyone turned to see Luffy getting up. He had a hand to his head and was breathing hard. "What…what's going on…? …Iteee…" he whispered as he put a hand to his face.

"Luffy! Are you okay?!" asked Chopper as he ran up to him.

Luffy was looking around him in confusion. "What happened?" he asked as he eyed the crumbled wall behind him.

"We're not sure…We think the guy who's trying to kill you took over your body. You were about to use some weird move we've never seen before!" explained Chopper.

"What?!" exclaimed Luffy.

Niku frowned. "It seems like it isn't just you he's trying to kill…" he said in a low tone.

"What?!" everyone exclaimed.

"That move…It was aimed at everyone else…When Nami-san mentioned about the nightmare and his having trouble sleeping…I knew what was happening. However, he had gotten up and it was too late for me to act…So I hid in the shadows so he wouldn't notice me. I have to admit…I was shocked to see him perform that move…" explained Niku.

"Wait…move…what move?!" asked Luffy as he furrowed his brows.

"It was s-o cool! Your fist started to glow in a really bright white light! Then a blue aura came up around it!!" exclaimed Chopper with a huge grin as he stared up in Luffy in awe.

"Bright light?" questioned Luffy in confusion.

"Are you holding out on us, Luffy?" asked Zoro with a smirk.

"Aa, that was a pretty cool move! When you were going to show it to us?!" asked Usopp.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…I don't have a move like that…" replied Luffy. Both Zoro and Usopp looked at him in surprise as did the rest of the crew.

"What?!" exclaimed Zoro and Usopp.

"He wouldn't know about it…" said Niku quietly.

Everyone turned to him in confusion. "What do you mean?" asked Nami.

"Otou-san didn't acquire that move until years later…after becoming Kaizoku Oni…He went up against a very strong opponent…A lot of you almost died…Otou-san…created that move on the spot out of desperation…It's…a very powerful move…If he had used it on all of you…you would have died. Torobo is aware of this move…That's why he used it…So he's planning on killing everyone…I guess he doesn't want anyone in his way…" he explained.

Luffy stared at Niku in disbelief. "Killed…everyone…?" he whispered as he turned to everyone. His eyes were wide.

Nami turned to him. "Don't worry about it Luffy. Nothing happened and that's all that matters. Everyone is fine." she said. Luffy frowned and looked down. Nami frowned at him. "In any case…none of us are safe when we go to sleep…Until we find this guy, one of us will have to stay awake and make sure nothing happens to anyone." she explained. Everyone nodded in agreement. "I'm wide awake…so I will take watch in this room for the rest of the night." she continued as she sat down on her bed and grabbed her book.

"I'll take watch in the other room…" said Zoro as he made his way out.

Chopper approached Luffy. "Are you okay now, Luffy?" he asked him. He turned into heavy point to check Luffy's temperature. "The fever is completely gone…" he said in amazement.

"Aa…the victim usually goes back to normal after Torobo's control is broken." explained Niku.

Chopper nodded and shrank back to brain point. The guys followed him out as did Robin.

Niku and Mikan laid back down and went to sleep.

Luffy dusted himself off and made his way to his bed. He plopped down and then his eyes opened wide. He sat up and looked down at his bed. Nami looked over. "Oh…you were sweating a lot in your sleep…" she explained to his unasked question. "Your fever was really high…" she continued.

Luffy turned to her and stared at her with his expressionless gaze. Then he turned to the water. "I guess that explains why I'm so thirsty…" he said quietly as he reached for the water. He drank what was in the glass and then poured himself some more. He drank the whole thing and then put the glass back down. He glanced down at his bed.

Nami sighed and then scoot over to the other side of her bed. "Here…you can sleep here…" she said in a low voice.

Luffy looked over at her with wide eyes in surprise. Then he lowered his gaze to the empty side of her bed. He looked back up at her. She looked back at her book. She stared at the page and anxiously waited to see if he would actually do it. Suddenly, she felt an indention in the bed. She peeked over the side of her book. Luffy had sat down on the other side. Then he lifted his legs and laid down on his back as he stared up at the ceiling. He brought his hands to his stomach and locked his fingers together. Nami glanced down. His shirt was still unbuttoned. She felt herself blush. Then she furrowed her brows.

She had seen Luffy with his shirt unbuttoned and even shirtless before. Why was now any different? She turned and looked back at her book. Of course it didn't help to think about that some time in the near future they will…Nami cut that thought short. She glanced back down at Luffy. He was still staring up at the ceiling. However, his eyes were hooded in tiredness. Then suddenly his eyes shifted toward her. Nami gasped and then brought her book back in her face. Her heart was pounding from being caught watching him.

Luffy furrowed his brows after Nami had gasped and hid back behind her book. He could feel his heart pumping. He lay completely still afraid to move. He shifted his eyes back up to the ceiling. Soon he could feel the exhaustion over taking him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Nami was too scared to glance back over at him. After awhile, she felt movement. She lowered her book and looked over at him. He had turned over onto his side facing her. He was fast asleep and snoring softly to himself. She lowered her book down to her lap and then leaned her head back against the head board as she watched him sleep. Her face relaxed into a soft expression as he cuddled into himself. She felt herself smile down at him. She gently got off the bed and threw her side of the covers onto him. She gently sat back down and leaned back against the head board.

He grabbed at the covers in his sleep and curled up into them. Nami's smile widened. 'You know…he's actually kind of sweet looking in his sleep.' she thought to herself. Then she rose up a brow at her own thought. She watched as he began to shift around in his sleep. He scooted over towards her for warmth. She rose up both her brows at this. He cuddled up against her in his sleep. Nami felt herself blush. She tried to inch herself away from him gently as to not wake him up. However, Luffy furrowed his brows and then threw his arm across Nami.

Nami yelped quietly as she stared down at Luffy's arm around her torso. Luffy then began to pull her back to him. Nami squealed silently under her breath as her face turned completely red. "Don't leave me…Nami…" he whispered in his sleep.

Nami gasped. 'What did he just…say?' she thought to herself as she stared down at him wide eyed. 'Is he…dreaming again?' she continued to think. Then she furrowed her brows. 'But what is he dreaming about?' she thought as one side of her lips went down for a slight frown. He cuddled closer to her and then settled down as his face relaxed. Nami stared down at him in exasperation. Then she sighed to herself as she closed her eyes. She reached down for her book and began to read it.

As soon as day broke there was a knock on the door. Nami quickly turned to the door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's us, Nami." answered Chopper. Nami's eyes widened as she quickly looked down at Luffy. His arm was still around her.

She tried to inch her way away from him. However, his grip only tightened as he furrowed his brows in his sleep. "Uh…one second…" she called as she tried to pry his arm off. His grip only tightened. Any tighter and she wouldn't be able to breath.

Niku and Mikan sat up as they had woken up to her talking. Mikan rubbed her eye as she looked over at Nami. Niku looked over and then his eyes widened. Nami looked over at them with wide eyes and nervously clenched teeth. "Nami-san? Are you okay in there?" asked Sanji from the door.

"Un, I'm fine!" she called toward the door. Then she turned back to Niku and Mikan. "Make them go away!" she exclaimed in a loud whisper. Niku recovered and then nodded. He quickly got up and just as quickly made his way to the door. He opened it and without them seeing inside stepped outside and closed the door. "Mikan help me get him off!" she cried as she tried to pry Luffy off of her.

Mikan got up and jumped over the middle bed. "I don't know if we can!" she said as she pulled on Luffy from the other side. Mikan pulled and pulled. However, Luffy kept his grip on Nami. Mikan lost her grip and fell over onto the other bed. However, her momentum was too much as she flipped over and off the bed. She squealed as she fell to the ground.

"Nami-san! Mika-chan!" called Sanji through the door. Suddenly, the door burst open. 

"Oi!" yelled Niku.

Sanji stared down at the sight before him. Luffy was in the same bed as Nami and had a tight hold on her.

Nami looked up at them in wide eyed horror. Then she turned to Niku with a scowl. Sweat beaded down Niku's face as he backed away.

Sanji ground his teeth. Even though he knew Nami would eventually become Luffy's, the sight still made him angry and irritated. "Luffy…you…" he seethed quietly.

"Sanji-kun! Knock it off!!" yelled Nami in irritation. "I told him he could sleep here since his bed was drenched from his sweat…However…he got cold and…sought warmth…He didn't do it on purpose." she explained. "I can't seem to wake him either…or get him off…I'm sure he's just really tired from last night." she continued as she looked down at him with a frown. Suddenly, she yawned. She had to admit, she was pretty tired herself. She had only gotten a few hours of sleep before the incident where Luffy almost killed them all.

She slumped downward and laid down. "I think I might go back to sleep…" she said quietly as she had trouble keeping her eyes open. Luffy pulled her closer to him as he cuddled against her. She opened her eyes and glared at him. Then she grabbed the covers and covered herself and him with it. Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep. The crew stared down at them with wide eyes and mouths in disbelief.

Niku smiled down at his parents. Then he began pushing everyone out. He closed the door on them and then turned to Mikan. She had her elbows on the bed and was leaning on them as she grinned over at her parents. She was still sitting on the floor. His smile widened at his sister. He turned and walked out onto the balcony. He sighed to himself. He was pretty sure Luffy already had feelings for Nami. It was Nami he was slightly concerned about, although, Luffy didn't seem to be doing anything about it, which irritated him.

However, he was slightly happy about this. Maybe he was worried about nothing like Caro said. They would eventually end up together, and that was all that matter. "Why was I so worried anyways…?" he asked himself out loud.

----

After awhile, Niku had walked back inside and started a card game with Mikan as they watched out for the sleeping pair. After about two hours, Luffy began to stir. Niku looked over at him as did Mikan.

Luffy's eyes twitched as they were still closed. Then his entire body went still. He felt hair in his face and that his arm was around something. His eyes flew open as he looked down. Nami was asleep in his arms.

Niku furrowed his brows. He couldn't actually see either of their faces.

Luffy's eyes widened. He could smell her sweet scent and feel her warmth against his body. He also felt that one of his knees was in between her legs. His face relaxed as he looked down into her relaxed and sleeping face. He was afraid to move and wake her up. So he just continued to watch her sleep. He couldn't help but wonder how they had ended up like this. His eyes shifted to the right as he realized someone was in the room. He heard foot steps towards the bed. He closed his eyes quickly.

Niku quietly leaned over his parents to get a peek. Both were still asleep. He pursed his lips and then straightened back up. Then he scratched his head and then turned and sat back down.

Luffy slowly opened his eyes and furrowed his brows deeper. He never would have guessed he would have produced a nosy kid. Nami was nosy, but no where near as much as Niku. He could hear them quietly talking to one another behind him. He could also here the shuffling of the cards. He shifted his eyes back up to Nami. He watched her even breathing as she slept. He carefully and gently began to lift his arm slowly. He reached up with his hand just above her face. However, Nami's eyes squeezed tight and she began to move. He quickly and carefully lowered his arm back down. She began to blink rapidly. Luffy quickly closed his eyes.

Nami began to blink rapidly to focus her vision. The room was very bright from the large windows. Her vision focused and Luffy came into view. He was still asleep. She realized he was really close to her. She also felt his arm still around her torso and also a knee in between her legs. She looked up at him and watched him as he slept. Then she furrowed her brows. He wasn't snoring. As a matter of fact…he looked a little too still. He seemed to barely be breathing.

She narrowed her eyes. 'Was he really asleep?' she thought to herself. She glanced over him. She could hear Niku and Mikan talking quietly and cards being shuffled. She glanced back down at Luffy. She narrowed her eyes again. 'Well…there's only one way to tell if he's asleep or not, and that's try to get a reaction out of him.' she thought to herself. She reached up and pinched him, nothing…not even a flinch. Her eyes narrowed further. 'Okay…if that doesn't work…' she thought to herself.

Luffy had to try really hard not to react to the pain of her pinch. He felt his heart begin to pound. Why wasn't she just getting up?

Nami glanced downward. She smirked to herself. She brought up the knee under his and placed it in between his legs further. Then she slowly brought it up as far as she could get it to go. Luffy's eyes flew open and made a loud nervous croak as he jumped out of the bed. He fell to the ground in a loud thud.

Niku and Mikan quickly looked over at him with wide eyes in surprise. Luffy stared up at Nami wide eyed. Nami was smirking at him deviously as she propped her head up on her hand. "Pretending to be asleep, huh?" she said as she turned over and got out of bed.

"I didn't want to wake you up!" he protested nervously.

Nami just stretched her arms. Luffy looked at her in surprise as he made a soft sound in the back of his throat. She hummed with her stretch. "Aaah!" she exclaimed as she finished stretching. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Breakfast is ready, Nami-san." called Sanji through the door. Nami smiled and sat on the bed. She put her shoes on and then made her way out. Luffy stared after her in slight confusion even though his face was blank. Then he stood up, slipped his sandals on, and then followed her out. Niku and Mikan exchanged confused glances before getting up and also following them out.

----

Everyone gathered in the banquet room of the hotel. Sanji had some how convinced the manager to allow him to cook the crew breakfast in their kitchen. Everyone sat down around the table and began to eat and converse over one another.

Sanji eyed both Luffy and Nami with furrowed brows. What he saw this morning still bothered him. Not to mention they had slept together after Nami had decided to sleep. He shouldn't let it though…after all, they do get married later and would be sleeping together every night…and then some. Sanji made a quiet irritated sound as he watched everyone eat. Then he sighed in defeat as he closed his eyes.

"You okay over there, Curly Brows?" asked Zoro without even looking at Sanji.

"Che! You worried about me, Marimo? Aww, that's sweet…" replied Sanji in a less than amused voice.

"Not really…I just wanted to know if you really were being bothered by something…so I could laugh in your face. I get pleasure in that." replied Zoro as he smirked.

"Why you, son of a…" started Sanji.

"_Knock it off_!!" yelled Nami interrupting Sanji.

"Ha-i my lovely Nami-swa…"

Sanji was again interrupted, this time by a loud clattering sound. Everyone quickly turned to the noise with wide eyes as they were all startled by it. Luffy's eyes were wide as he looked down. "Ah! I dropped my cup!" he exclaimed as he disappeared under the table. Everyone stared at him with raised brows. "Found it!" he called without getting up from the table. Then suddenly a cup appeared from below the table as Luffy held it up. Then he appeared with a stupid grin on his face.

Everyone stared at him with confused looks. Then he sat back down. "I need more to drink, please!" he exclaimed as he held up his cup with the grin plastered to his face.

"Ha-hai…" said Sanji as he walked over and poured more for him.

"Thanks, Sanij!" he said as he looked at the cook. Sanji's eyes slightly widened quickly and then went back to normal.

Then he smiled. "Of course!" he said as he turned away.

Everyone stared after the cook in confusion. Sanji made his way back to where he had been standing and kept his one eye hidden. Everyone turned back to Luffy who was again just stuffing his face. Mikan hadn't noticed a thing. She too was just eating her food.

Nami stared at him for awhile before returning to her food. "So Nami, when did that guy say the log pose would set?" asked Usopp.

Nami looked over to him. "Three days." she replied.

"Aww, only three days?" whined Luffy as he pouted.

"That's right, just three days." said Nami as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Besides, it's a good thing. With an enemy like Torobo, we wouldn't be getting much sleep." she continued as she continued to eat.

Luffy continued to pout, but then shrugged as he finished his meal.

----

After breakfast, Sanji walked back to the kitchen with the dirty dishes. He stood by the sink for away as he placed the palm of his hands down on it and leaned against them. He furrowed his brows as he stared down at the sink. All he could think about was just now at breakfast. After Luffy had asked for more to drink, he had walked over to do it. Luffy had looked him in the eyes and he had seen something there. He being the lady lover that he was, he knew that look. He was being warned off. He should have expected that. After all, he was pretty sure about how Luffy felt.

Didn't he show that after he had been beaten by Nami the other day? He had said he didn't actually mean that Sanji could have her. He sighed. Suddenly, a staff member asked if he were okay. "Aa…" he replied and then walked out.

Everyone was outside waiting for him. "What took you so long, Sanji-kun?" asked Nami.

"It was nothing…Nami-san…" he said with a small smile.

Nami looked at him curiously. 'What's with that reply…?' she thought to herself. She sighed and then turned to everyone. "Alright, we are going to split up and look for this Torobo guy. He has to be around here some where." she said.

"Alright, who goes with who?" asked Franky as he crossed his arms.

"Alright, Luffy, Mikan, and Caro are in one group. I will go with Niku. Zoro is with Chopper. Sanji and Usopp, and then Franky and Robin." she said as she pointed to each. Everyone nodded in affirmation. Then she turned to Niku. "Can we get a description?" she asked.

Niku nodded. "He's a large man, very large and bulky. He's tall with short black hair. It would be kind of hard to miss him. He stands out." explained Niku.

"Big…tall…bulky…short black hair…got it." nodded Luffy with an attempted serious expression.

"Don't worry Otou-chan! I remember what he looks like!" exclaimed Mikan cheerfully.

"Shishi, okay!" replied Luffy with a grin.

"Alright, let's get going! We will meet back here in about two hours?" she asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Then they all walked off in random directions.

Glancing over at Nami, Niku walked beside her in silence. "So…did you sleep well?" he finally asked after awhile.

Nami gave him a look as if saying, 'What do you think?' He only grinned in return. She snorted and looked away from him. "Ha ha…That's pretty funny…" she said in slight sarcasm, but slightly amused.

He chuckled as he looked ahead of them. "So…this guy…he really wants us dead, huh? What's his story anyway?" she asked.

Niku's expression changed to one of hardness. "He's a horrible man…He has many believing he would have made a better pirate king. He's a pretty talker…but we all know he doesn't mean well. He's power hungry. He came around about a year ago, claiming he would have made a better pirate king for this reason or that. It's not a nomination…However, he makes it seem it should be. Otou-san is the man who found One Piece. He is the man who fought for the justice of the world…" he explained with a sharp edge to his tone. He seemed extremely bitter.

"Now he's gone and pulled this dirty trick…We're very surprised he was even able to find someone who could build such a device." he continued.

"Wait…a device? I did wonder how it was he came to this world…Considering no person can have the same Akuma no Mi ability, and Caro is here with you." replied Nami.

"Aa…I'm not sure how the device works, or how they _got _it to work…" he explain. Nami frowned at his words. He looked around at each person, hoping to recognize him. Then he sighed. "I really doubt we are going to find him…and I doubt he would be out in the open for us to find him." he said.

"You're probably right, but we have to at least try. Maybe you might recognize someone else that may be with him. He shouldn't be here alone, right?" she asked.

"No, he definitely has people with him…" replied Niku with a frown.

"Maybe we will get lucky then." she said with a smile.

"Maybe…" he replied quietly.

After searching for about an hour and a half, both disheartened, began to head back to the hotel. "I knew we wouldn't find him…" he said quietly, unhappy.

"Well, we couldn't just sit around and not at least attempt to defend ourselves…" said Nami as she huffed.

"Aa…I guess so…I wonder if anyone else had any luck?" he pondered.

"Maybe. Perhaps they are waiting back at the hotel, ready to tell us something." she said.

"You don't have to try and be optimistic. I'm pretty sure we will eventually meet him…I would just rather it be on our terms…not his." he said with a scowl.

Nami puffed out her cheeks, pursing her lips at him. "Who said I was trying to be…?" she asked.

He chuckled and turned to look at her. "I say." he said with a smile and then he looked away. "You forget I've known you my whole life. I know you are just trying to make me and you feel better about this. I know it must be a scary thought to know someone is trying to assassinate you…" he said.

"To put it bluntly…yes…" she said with narrowed eyes.

"Well, you don't have to…As long as we stay prepared, we should be okay." he said.

"Easy for you to say…You and Luffy have ungodly strength…Where as I'm just a normal woman…" she said.

"That's not true…You're strong and can hold you own." he replied with a smile.

"I don't know about that…" she said with a frown.

He chuckled softly. "I've seen it…" he said with a warm, far away smile as he looked ahead of him.

Looking at him with a relaxed face, she tilted her head. Then she smiled as she looked away. He looked so much like his father and seemed a lot more like him than she first thought. Then she lost her smile. It was odd to think that way and still wasn't sure she liked it.

As soon as they made it to the hotel, everyone else was waiting. Both Luffy and Mikan had a pout on their faces. "No luck, huh?" asked Nami with a frown.

"Nope…" replied Luffy and Mikan at the same time.

"Nothing at all, Nami-san…" replied Sanji with a frown.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and then looked down. "Un…we didn't find out anything either. We asked around, but no one has seen anyone resembling him…" she said.

"Ee…We couldn't find out anything either…" said Robin.

"Same…" said Zoro.

"Well, there is always tomorrow. We will just have to be careful tonight…" said Nami as everyone made their way inside the hotel. 'Let's just hope we can…' she thought to herself. Then she stopped and looked up. "Are those the only change of clothes you two have?" she asked.

Everyone turned to her curiously. "Eh?" questioned Niku.

"Those clothes…is it all you have?" she asked.

Both Niku and Mikan looked down at what they were wearing. "Aa…" replied Niku as he looked back up at her.

"Well…we will have to remedy that problem…now won't we? I can't have you going around wearing the same thing the entire time you are here. It wouldn't be right." she said with a bit of a frown.

Giggling, Mikan brought a hand to her mouth. "Just like our Okaa-san..." she said and then she stood up straighter in surprise. "I mean Nami-chan!" she said as she frowned a bit.

Nami frowned at the girl, before turning back towards the exit. "I will go find you guys some clothes…" she said as she made her way out.

"Wait!"

Stopping, she turned around to the voice. "You shouldn't go alone…It's dangerous…Let me come with you…just in case." said Luffy as he walked up to her.

Frowning, she finally nodded. "Alright…" she replied quietly before turning and walking out, with him behind her.

Glancing over at him, she felt herself becoming a little nervous and uncomfortable. She hadn't really wanted him to come along, but he was right. It was dangerous for her to be alone. She also couldn't tell him no, and then ask for someone else to go. It might have seemed odd. Also, she might have hurt his feelings. Sighing quietly, she closed her eyes as they walked.

"Are you okay?"

Opening her eyes, she turned to Luffy. He was frowning at her, in what she thought in some sadness. "Un…I'm just fine Luffy." she replied with what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

His frown deepened, but he nodded anyway. Looking away, she lost her smile. She was really beginning to wonder what he thought about all of this. However, she was also afraid of his answer. If he gave her an answer she wasn't sure she was ready for, she had no idea how she would handle it. Not to mention, it would _not _help with the discomfort she already felt with him now. She wasn't sure, but she felt that maybe he might feel the same way. He was awfully quiet.

"How about you…? Are you feeling better from last night?" she asked, not really sure what else to say to him.

"Aa…I'm fine…" he replied quietly.

Turning to him, she found herself frowning again. 'What happened to all of his optimism…?' she thought to herself. 'He seems so quite and deep in thought…' she thought. He had seemed a lot happier before they had left the hotel earlier to search and then when they had gotten back. Now that he was with her, it seemed it was all gone. 'I wonder what's wrong with him?' she thought.

They made it to the shop, bought what they needed for Mikan and Niku, and then made their way back to the hotel with no problem. However, it had all been done mostly in silence. Luffy was never this quiet. "Luffy…?" she called.

"Hmm?" he hummed without turning to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Turning to her, he regarded her blankly. She knew something was wrong. After all, hadn't Niku said he only made that face when something was bother him? "Nothing's wrong…" he replied.

"Luffy…I know something is wrong…You're making that face again." she said as she furrowed her brows at him.

"It's not important…I'm just worried is all…" he said.

"That's a lie if I ever heard one…Luffy…What's going on with you? You don't worry about anything…" she said as she frowned.

"Says who…?" he asked quietly as he turned away.

Sighing, she turned away from him. "I'm sorry…I mean…I'm sure you do have your worries. I guess this is something to worry about…A strong enemy looking to assassinate us all. I'm worried too…Also, it's not just us…but our kids too." she said as her frown deepened.

"Aa…" he replied.

"That's still so weird to her myself say." she said very quietly.

Nodding, Luffy looked over at her. "Aa, it is a bit weird to me too." he said.

"I just…I mean…I never really…You know what forget it. I'm not really sure I want to talk about it." she said as she looked up ahead of her.

His frown deepened and turned slightly sad as he looked away from her. Didn't want to talk about it…He sighed as he looked ahead of him as well.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **There it is folks! XD I want to let you all know, the part wear Luffy pulled off that weird move, that entire scene from when he woke up and was punched by Niku, was all a dream I actually had…Yeah, I know!! It was a freaking wicked dream!! The words he said I left in Japanese because that was what he actually said in my dream! I remembered it so clearly when I woke up! I told Gohan and Raven about it, and Gohan said I should put it in my story! So I did! I wish you all could have seen what Luffy's fist looked like in my dream! It was so wicked cool! Raven came up with the attack name though! XD So thanks Raven! 8D Although, in my dream, I couldn't see and didn't know who the other people were in my dream, I was only able to see the SH's faces. That entire scene, except for when Usopp, Mikan and where Luffy said the Nami of the move, was all in my dream. The carpet scene where they slid across the floor, to Zoro and Nami screaming at him with angry eyes and teeth, all of it in the dream! XD So I figured, this story was perfect to put the dream in. Especially since Niku was strong enough to punch Luffy and there were other people besides the SH's there like in my dream. I woke up RIGHT when Luffy was punched in my dream. I was waking up likem "No!!! I wanna see what happens!! T.T" Anyways! Please let me know what you all thought of this chapter, BY REVIEWING! XD

**P.S. **By the way, 'Gomen minna' translates to, Sorry everyone.


	6. Chapter 6: Can Not, Will Not

**Author's Note: **Sorry that I took over a year to continue this one again … X) I was stuck on it, and actually, I kinda lost my frame of mind on this one. I haven't quite got it back yet … but I'm getting there. I've got something down at least. I hope to finish this one up pretty soon, because I'm tired of having it on my plate. I plan to possibly finish it in the next two chapters or so … I hope … If I can bring myself to do it … Yosh! I just gotta remember I got the ending written out! Mm! *Nods* I can do this! Anyways, enjoy …

**The Transcending**

**Chapter 6: Can Not, Will Not**

Nami sat on the couch in the women's quarters with her knees drawn to her chest. Looking down, she watched as she wiggled her toes and then sighed. She could hear the others outside making a great deal of noise. Normally, she would be right out there with them, but lately, she had just wanted to be alone. There was so much that she just needed to think about. Things had just gotten so weird over the past week and a half. Her entire world was turned upside down.

Because of the entire experience, she felt less and less inclined to be around anyone. She knew it was probably the wrong thing to do, but she just couldn't help herself. The night she had slept in the same bed as Luffy had been really awkward. Even though she had woken up feeling well rested, later it had just made her think too much. It made her think about that one day that's how she would sleep every night. She would be sleeping with and next to Luffy. Her cheeks flushed deeply as she buried her face in her knees.

The thing was … she didn't love him … at least, not like that. She cared about him sure … She knew that she would be more than sad if anything ever happened to him. In a sense, she did love her crewmates, they were her friends, her family, but never had she considered taking one on as a lover, or a mate … or even a husband. '_Especially … especially Luffy …_' She thought as she peered down at the coffee table over her knees. Luffy was Luffy. There was really no other way to explain it other than those words.

Another thing was she had never thought he would ever consider her as a mate or wife in the future either. She wasn't even sure he knew what it meant to become lovers, or the process. Her cheeks flushed further in thinking about Luffy and lovers in the same sentence. Sighing deeply, she lowered her head the rest of the way into her knees. She also knew she was just running away from this, but she really couldn't help it. It was just all too much too fast.

"Oi, there's an island up ahead."

Blinking, Nami lifted her head to the sound of Zoro's voice from the crow's nest intercom. Letting her legs down, she then stood up and made her way outside and to the front where the others were standing. Leaning forward onto the rail, she could see there was indeed a small island ahead, which had a very tall mountain in the middle. She furrowed her brows and looked down at the log pose on her wrist. It wasn't exactly pointing towards the island.

"How did we even get off course …?" She whispered to herself out loud.

Luffy turned to her, "Is that Ou … whatever Island?!"

"No … I don't know what island this is …" She replied quietly as she looked up toward the island.

"Oh a Mystery Island!" Both Luffy and Mikan exclaimed at the same time.

Nami's jaw dropped for a second, but then she recovered quickly, "It is not a Mystery Island!" She yelled more to Luffy than Mikan, "We aren't stopping here … There probably isn't even a town." She said as she started to turn away.

"Aww!" They both whined as they turned to her.

"Nami-san is right, Mikan. We really shouldn't stop here." Niku said some distance behind them as he approached.

Mikan pouted at her brother, but then both she and Luffy got devious grins as they turned to one another, "But there could be hidden treasure on this island!" They both said at the same time.

"It is unmarked after all, O-nii-chan!" Mikan added as she kept her grin.

Nami turned around with beli in her eyes while Niku grinned. "Treasure?!" They both exclaimed, but then looked surprised as they turned to one another.

"Shishishi!" Both father and daughter laughed as they high fived one another.

Nami cleared her throat as she looked away and closed her eyes, "We'll just have a look … Then we leave!" She said as she opened her eyes to glare at Luffy before turning away.

"Woo hoo!" They both exclaimed as they hooked arms and danced around in a circle. "We're gonna explore the mystery island! We're gonna explore the mystery island!"

"And I thought one Luffy was annoying …" Zoro muttered as he quirked a brow to both after having climbed down from the crow's nest.

"Except one's a girl …" Franky said as he lifted his sunglasses to look at both overly exuberant bodies.

"Mm …" Zoro hummed as he watched them both as well.

xxxx

The crew docked the ship and then got off to look around. Since the island was unmarked, and there was little chance for anyone else to stumble across it, they all decided to get off and look around.

"I want to go up that really huge mountain!"

"Me too!"

Nami walked up behind Luffy and slapped him across the back of the head. "We are _not_ going all the way up that mountain!"

Both Mikan and Luffy pouted at her, but then they both turned to each other and grinned again. Then they both looked back toward Nami. "If I had a lot of gold … That's where I would hide it." Mikan said with her devious grin.

Nami was already some distance and facing the mountain as was Niku beside her. "So that's where the treasure could be." Nami said as she held a hand above her eyes.

"Aa, I see a trail."

"Un, I see it too." She agreed with Niku as they both started for the mountain.

"Oi …" Zoro and Usopp both said as a huge sweat bead dropped down the sides of their faces and slapped their hands to the side. Both Luffy and Mikan laughed quietly as they ran after the two.

"That's scary just how much they are like their … parents …" Zoro said as he was watching them with narrowed eyes and a squiggled frown. Robin giggled as she brought a hand to her mouth. Then everyone began to follow them.

xxxx

"It is just as you thought … They have come to this island. It was easy enough to manipulate their ship to come here …"

"Indeed … It may have been a failure back on Ou Wan Island. However … we won't fail this time …"

"Yes, my lord …"

xxxx

"Wait you two!" Nami yelled as she and the others made the climb up the mountain, Niku helping her onto the ledge.

However, the two ignored her as they ran off together, laughing. "You already know they won't listen to you …" Niku said with a soft sigh.

"Yeah well … still doesn't change the fact that I want to yell at them about it …" Nami muttered, causing him to chuckle, "Is it like this too … where … when you're from?"

"Mm, no actually … So, I know she must really be enjoying herself to be able to play with him like this."

"Ah?" Nami questioned as she blinked up at him.

"Well, I mean he does, but it's different. He's still always happy and exuberant … but he's also a lot calmer now. Sometimes he will break away from his duties if he gets too tired of them and spends time with us, but not like this. Mikan loves him a great deal though … I just know that she must really be enjoying this kind of attention from him. He's young like her here." He said as he smiled at her back as they pointed out various things to each other enthusiastically.

Nami also watched them both as they then moved on to the next spot, both looking extremely happy with the other's company, "I think I know what you mean … He and Usopp usually run off together, but this is the first time someone's been able to keep up with him."

Niku chuckled as he and Nami walked side by side, Niku on the outside on the thin ledge while the others followed behind them. They all walked in relative silence. "Otou-chan! Otou-chan! Look! Look! A beetle!" Mikan exclaimed as she motioned her father to her. "Look!"

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed as he ran up beside her to check out the bug, "Ooh! It's huge!"

"Ugh … She likes bugs …?" Nami said in a quiet and exasperated voice.

"Aah, yeah … Otou-san … he used to take us out for walks and … show us a lot of … um, things." Niku explained as he closed one eye, "Mikan … never really grew out of it and neither did he." 

"Wonderful - Oh, don't touch it!" Nami exclaimed as she quickly held out her hand.

"Ah?" Both Luffy and Mikan questioned as they turned to look at her, Mikan having frozen just before grabbing it.

"It's just a titanus giganteus … He's out of place here. He should be down there …" Mikan said as she looked down to the jungle below. "We can take him once we get down. Otherwise, he may starve to death, or never find himself a mate way up here." She said as she gently lifted it up, to Nami's dismay, and carefully placed it in the bag she carried. Then she plucked a bunch of leaves he'd been attached too and placed them inside with him.

"Titanus what?" Usopp asked as he arched a brow.

"A titan beetle!" She said as she turned and grinned before moving on.

"Eh?" They all blinked as they watched her back.

Niku just chuckled as he followed a long behind her. Beginning to laugh, Luffy ran off after them, "How do you know it's a boy?!" He was heard asking as the three walked together.

"Mm, I don't …" She replied, but it was barely heard at the distance they were now at.

"How'd you know what kind it was?"

"Mm, because of it size and the way it looked. Otou-chan and I used to read about them."

"Ah, really?" Luffy asked as he blinked and looked up a bit thoughtfully.

"Mm hmm."

"Mmm."

Nami watched them from a distance as she walked and couldn't help but smile. Her doubts about how good of a father he could possibly be were slowly diminishing as she heard what they said about him and how he acted towards them. Even though he wasn't exactly their father yet, he was so involved with them, and wanting to be with them. He seemed to really enjoy their company … and even though they weren't exactly his yet, he still loved them very much. Her smile turned a little warmer as she and the others trailed behind the three.

"Ah, it's so good of you to join us up here …"

Gasping in surprise, everyone looked up to see a man standing on a ledge above them, other men at his sides. Clenching his teeth down tightly, Niku stepped forward with a growl, "You!"

"Yes, me." Torobo replied, looking down at him with a smirk, "It's so good to see you again, little prince."

"Shut up! I'm not little! Not anymore … and I'm gonna show you!" Niku shouted up at him, his temper flaring.

"Calm down, Niku … He's just trying to bait you." Mikan said in a calm voice as she stepped up behind him.

Both Nami and Luffy looked over at her in complete surprise. She was so incredibly calm about the situation despite its grim outlook. Closing his eyes slowly, Niku then took in a deep breath before opening his eyes again, looking completely calm again, "Hoo, the little prince is learning." Torobo said as a smirk spread across his face.

"I'll show you all of what I've learned … Torobo …" Niku said in a low voice that dripped venom.

"So that's Torobo … hmm?"

Everyone turned to that low and similar voice, seeing Luffy standing there with his head lower and hand over his hat that shielded his eyes from view, "Aa, that's right …" Niku replied with a barely visible hard frown.

"Mmm …" Luffy hummed deeply before finally looking up to glare at Torobo.

"That's right. I'm Torobo … I should introduce you to my men … This here is Yoku, Hurogi, Tatsuni, Megumi, Jurubi, and Hamma."

Luffy seemed to completely ignore the introductions to the men and woman standing next to Torobo, "You're not touching my family …"

Sucking in her breath, Nami looked over at Luffy, and then her expression softened. "I'm not … am I?" Torobo said as he shifted his eyes over to Nami and the rest of the crew, "We'll see …" He growled before suddenly raising an arm and slamming it down onto the ground just before his feet, and then he stepped back. The bit of land where he'd been standing began to crumble, and rocks of it began to roll down the small slope.

To Luffy's horror, the rocks were aimed directly at Nami, hitting right next to her and knocking her off the side. "_Nami_!" Luffy yelled and without wasting any time, he dove off the side of the cliff.

"Otou-chan, Okaa-chan!" Mikan yelled as she began to panic.

"_Oi, Luffy_! Are you nuts?!" Zoro yelled as he and the others ran to the edge of the cliff.

Luffy pinned his arms to his sides as he bulleted towards Nami. It was a very long way down, but he still had to hurry. Opening her eyes, they then widened as she spotted Luffy falling towards her. "Luffy!"

Sweat began to bead down Yoku's face as he watched them fall. Clenching his teeth down hard, he then began to ground them as he became more and more anxious. "Che!" He exclaimed as he brought both his arms in front of him and quickly spread them out. "Tennotsukai Tsubasa!"

Everyone turned to him quickly. "Yoku, what the hell are you doing?!" Hurogi yelled at him with a scowl.

The crew gaped at him for awhile before looking back down at Luffy and Nami. Their eyes grew larger as they watched as wings suddenly sprout from Luffy's back, tearing his shirt apart.

"Ah!" Luffy exclaimed as he quickly turned to look behind him. He had wings … Furrowing his brows, he turned back to Nami and reached his hand out to her.

Eyes growing in size in her shock, Nami also watched the wings sprout from his back. '_He … has wings?_' Finally snapping out of her shock, she also reached her hand up for his and tried to grab for it.

"Come on … Ousama … You can do it …" Yoku whispered as he frowned deeply and watched carefully.

"Yoku, you traitor! What is the meaning of this?!" Torobo yelled as he stormed over to him. Looking over at Torobo with furrowed brows, sweat began to bead down Yoku's face even more as he took a step back, but tried to keep his concentration. Torobo grabbed his shirt and pulled him up off the ground. "What are you doing?! Answer me!" He yelled in Yoku's face.

"I cannot allow them to die …" He rasped out.

"Che!" Torobo exclaimed through clenched teeth as he tossed Yoku over the side as well.

"Oi!" Zoro yelled as the crew watched Yoku plummet, but he kept his eyes on Luffy.

Finally reaching Nami, Luffy snatched up her hand and then looked behind him. Grinding his teeth, he tried to focus on getting the wings to work, flapping them once before looking back down at her. Pulling her into his arms, he spread out his wings and just before they hit the ground, he swooped up. Moving her head to look up at Luffy, Nami's eyes then shifted to the wings on his back as they remained wide. One of his wings was pitch black, while the other was pure white.

Luffy flew threw some underbrush and lost control. He cradled Nami protectively in his arms as they spiraled threw the brush. Luffy ground his teeth. The leaves and branches whipped painfully at his face and body. He fought for control as he continued to attempt to flap his wings.

Finally able to gain control, he flew up out of the brush and began to head back up the cliff. Nami looked back at his face and gasped. He was covered in cuts and scratches, and then she looked down. His arms didn't look any better, blood seeping from each wound, and then she looked up whispering, "Luffy …"

Looking down at her, he then asked, "Are you okay, Nami?" Looking into his eyes for awhile, she then nodded up at him, and then he looked back up to watch where he was going. However, he suddenly made a rough sound from the back of his throat as he furrowed his brows, making Nami look where he was looking. A man was plummeting down just above them. Luffy tightened his grip, yelling, "Nami, hold on tight," and then he picked up his speed.

Wrapping her arms around his torso, she held on tightly as she clenched her eyes shut. Flying up as fast as he could towards the falling man, Luffy then suddenly released Nami just before he reached the man, causing Nami to cry out as her hold tightened even more. She even felt as she pulled Luffy down slightly from holding onto him. Luffy ground his teeth as he reached out both his arms to the man. The man was watching as he fell, he then reached out both his arms down to Luffy. Just as the man reached them, Luffy grabbed a hold of his arms tightly, but cried out as the added weight and force brought them all down.

Screaming, Nami almost lost her grip at the sudden jerk and squeezed Luffy tighter to keep from falling, "Nami, hang on!" Luffy yelled as he tried his best to keep them all in the air by flapping his wings harder. His arms stretched from the speed, force and weight of the falling man, but then he was able to retract his arms once the man stopped falling. He struggled to continue to flap his wings and hold both their weight along with his, letting go of one of the man's arms to grab a hold of Nami.

The crew watched from above helplessly. "Come on Luffy! You can do it!" Usopp encouraged, not giving up faith in his captain.

"Otou-san!" Niku cried as he watched in concern for his parents.

Otou-chan! You can do it, Otou-chan!" Mikan cried to her father.

Continuing to struggle with the weight, Luffy kept descending down with them both hanging onto him. Grinding his teeth, he just kept trying to flap harder. Finally opening her eyes, Nami could see his feathers gently swaying around them, and then she looked up at him, whispering again, "Luffy …" Looking down at her with the strain evident on his face, he cried out loudly as he looked back up above him, giving it everything he had as he continued to flap his wings, and they gradually began to ascend. Smiling up at him, she then said encouragingly to him, "That's it … Luffy …"

"All right, go Luffy!" Usopp and Chopper both cried with massive and relieved grins.

"Otou-chan!" Mikan cried as she grinned as well.

"Otou-san …" Niku whispered as he smiled in relief as well.

Looking over to their enemy, Zoro glared at them coldly, seeing Torobo scowling down at his captain and navigator. The crew watched as Luffy flew past them and over and then gently lowered Nami and Yoku to the ground. Chopper reached up as one of Luffy's black feathers floated down to him, the feather softly landing on the palm of his hands. Eyeing the feather with awe, he then shifted his eyes back to Luffy.

After setting them both down, Luffy then lowered himself to the ground. Looking over his shoulder, he spread out both his wings to look at them, everyone else staring at him in wide eyed awe. Bringing the black wing closer to himself, he grabbed a hold of it, running his hand down the soft feathers in his own awe. "It's black …" He whispered, turning to his other wing before looking at Yoku, "Did you do this? You have an Akuma no Mi ability …"

"Aa, I did that … I ate the Hane Hane no Mi." Yoku replied, closing his eyes, and then suddenly, Luffy's wings vanished, sending feathers everywhere. Everyone looked up as black and white feathers slowly descend upon them.

Nami reached up as a white one floated down to her, watching as it landed weightlessly in her hand, "Why … Why did he have different colored wings?" She finally asked as she reluctantly looked up at Yoku.

"I do not know … This is the first time I have ever seen this…" He said in just as much awe.

"That was so cool!" Usopp and Chopper exclaimed with starry eyes.

"I know, right!?" Luffy replied as the three huddled together with matching starry eyes.

"Why didn't you just sprout your own wings?" Zoro asked, still turning occasionally to keep his eyes on the enemy.

"For some reason … it's hard for me to sprout more than one pair at a time. It's hard to concentrate and focus on even just one pair. I had to make sure you were both safe."

"Robin can sprout multiple limbs. Why can't you?" Chopper asked, looking up at Robin, who smiled down at him.

"I honestly don't know." Yoku replied with a frown, "I have been training myself, and I can sprout multiple ones, but I can't hold them for long at all, and like I said, I had to make sure they were safe first."

"Mm, and unlike Robin, you have no control over the wings once they're sprouted. Luffy had complete control over them." Nami said, her eyes still on Luffy.

"Yes, that's right." Yoku said, looking over at Nami.

"Why did you help them? You knew your life would be at risk." Robin asked while approaching him.

Turning to her, Yoku then suddenly bowed, surprising everyone. Robin's eyes widened as sweat beaded down her face, gaping down at him. "I was asked to join Torobo by the one whom I work for." He said as he straightened up.

"Work for?" Zoro asked with a raised brow.

"Aa, I was asked to join his rebellious opposition to gather information. That is how we knew he would be coming here to try and assassinate our Ousama." Yoku explained while looking over at Luffy.

"I see …" Robin said quietly as she brought a hand to her chin.

"So you're a spy?!" Usopp exclaimed, he, Luffy and Chopper gazing at him with awestruck grins.

Then Yoku looked over at them with a small, nervous smile, "Aa, I was asked … by Robin-sama." He said he said as he shifted his eyes back to Robin.

"Ah!" They all exclaimed, and all looking at Robin.

"Robin-_sama_?!" Sanji suddenly bellowed, looking less than pleased.

Sanji was ignored, "Aa, she is in charge of looking after the Ousama and Kisaki-sama, as well as the Ouji-sama and Hime-sama. She is an excellent gatherer of information and planting spies. She placed her trust in me, and I would not fail her." He explained as he smiled at Robin. "I must say … You're beauty has not changed at all over the years." He said as his smile widened. Everyone looked at him in surprise, and Robin's face took on a slight pink tinge.

"Why you …?" Sanji seethed quietly with a stitch over his one visible eye.

"You bastard!"

Everyone turned towards their enemy. "I knew there was a spy among us. I just never would have guessed it was you … Yoku!" Torobo yelled in anger.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you." Yoku said, not sounding sorry in the least and looking up at them, each scowling or frowning softly at him.

"You … bastard …" Torobo growled, gritting his teeth hard, "I won't forgive this …"

"It doesn't really matter to me if you do or don't …" Yoku replied, intensifying his glare.

"I won't forget this …" Torobo seethed before he and the others disappeared.

"Ah!" They all exclaimed, and Luffy gritted his teeth.

"Damn … they're gone …" He seethed quietly, before just sighing and straightening.

"Aah, Yoku-san! It's good to see you again!"

"Aa, it has been awhile … Caro-san." Yoku smiled warmly as he shook Caro's hand.

"Ah, so then you know each other?" Nami asked quietly, watching both.

"Of course." Caro replied with a smile as he turned to Nami, "We all go … a way's back."

"I see." She replied with a smile, "Thank you, for saving us back there." She said, offering Yoku her smile.

"But of course, Kisaki-sama." Yoku said, bowing to her.

"Aha! Please! There's no need for that~! After all, I'm not queen yet~!" Nami said, but she looked so pleased … it was nauseating …

"Yet … she says …" Zoro, Usopp, and Luffy muttered under their breath, and Luffy drooped while releasing a heavy breath.

"That's all she's excited about …" He muttered under his breath.

"Agreed …" Usopp replied in his own mutter.

"What did you say?" She asked, turning to purse her lips at them angrily.

"N-N-Nothing!" Both Usopp and Luffy replied while holding up their hands in their defense.

Nami grabbed her other arm, beginning to advance on them, causing both to cry out a bit in fear. "Wa-Wa-Wait a minute! I'm sorry! Please! D-Don't hurt me!" Luffy exclaimed, backing up.

"Eeee! I didn't say it! Really!" Usopp squeaked as he backed up with Luffy.

"What are you trying to say, huh!?" She exclaimed, scowling at Luffy, and Usopp took this chance to run away.

"Sorry, Luffy! You're on your own!"

"O-i! You traitor!" Luffy whined before turning back to Nami, "Wa-Wait! Aaah! No!" It was too late, "Gaah!"

Yoku couldn't help the laughter that escaped his lips, "It really is different … seeing them this way!"

"Isn't it!?" Caro exclaimed as he joined their laughter.

"Ah, Caro-san …Y-Yoku-san … y-you've both met … my parents?" Niku asked, gaping at them both softly, ignoring the fact that his mother was pummeling his father to a bloody pulp beside him.

Both turned to him and smile, "A-a, we've met them all right." Caro replied with a soft chuckle.

"But not like this … It's a real honor. The two of you … are usually so calm. When you bicker … it's not quite so vigorous!" Yoku added as he began to laugh anew.

Both suddenly paused to look up at him, Nami's fist having stop inches from his face, "Eh?" She questioned with a blink.

"Aah, perhaps it's just youth?" Caro said with a snicker, elbowing Yoku's side.

"Aa, but Kisaki-sama is still pretty ruthless in her own way …" Yoku said with a very visible shudder.

"E-Eh …?" Nami questioned, her lips quirking on one side.

"E-h!?" Luffy exclaimed, gaping up at them with his own lips twitching, "Remind me again why I trapped myself with such an Amazon?"

"Why you …!?" Nami exclaimed, turning back to scowl at him, "You idiot! It's me who's trapped with such a moron! You-You … _idiot_!" She cried, punching him across the face, breathing heavily.

"Guh!" He exclaimed, hitting the dirt hard. He lifted up onto his hand a bit, but he didn't get up or look up.

"This is all …! This is all ridiculous! It all has to be some kind of _joke_! Why would I _ever _…" She also had her head lowered as she panted heavily and deeply, and she seemed to pause for a bit before looking up at him, even though his head was still lowered, "Why would I ever … want to marry someone like you …?" She replied quietly before turning on her heal and stomping off back down the trail.

"Ah …!" Yoku and Caro both exclaimed as they watched her walk by.

"O-Okaa-san! Wait!"

"Don't _call_ me that!" She yelled, turning back to scowl at Niku, who skidded in his tracks and gaped at her softly, "I told you … not to call me that! I'm … I'm not your mother!"

Sucking in his breath, Niku took a step back, actually looking hurt by that, "B-But …"

"O-Okaa-chan …"Mikan said, her eyes quickly filling with tears.

"Aah!" Nami cried, grabbing her head, "Just … Just stop it!" She yelled and then quickly turned to run down the trail.

Niku watched her go, his brows dipping deeply, but his eyes had saddened, but then the quickly dipped all the way in anger before he turned to Luffy, "What the … What the … _fuck_ was that!?"

Sucking in his breath and knitting his brows together deeply, Luffy then quickly looked up at Niku with a deep frown. "Onii-chan!" Mikan cried, gasping and looking shocked to her brother.

But Niku bore his teeth into a scowl at Luffy, "Don't you dare give me that look! I don't wanna hear any lectures or reprimands from _you_!" Then he took a step forward, "Are you _trying_ to push our Okaa-san away!? Is that it!? Do we not _matter _enough to you!?" He cried, but this time, he couldn't stop the tears from entering into his voice or eyes.

"O-Onii-chan …" Mikan exclaimed, already starting to cry, rubbing at her eyes.

Gasping, Luffy's eyes shot open as he stared up at Niku. Niku sucked in his breath, desperate to breath, and he quickly reached up to wipe at his eyes, "If … things go bad … Then we're as good as dead! We would never even be born … or exist!"

Luffy's eyes pulsed as they turned more pained, and then he quickly lowered his head, "That's not it!"

"Then what!?" Niku yelled back, baring his teeth again.

"It's her! She's the one that doesn't want me!" Luffy suddenly yelled with force, "She … She doesn't care about me … J-Just … about being queen! And … money! Maybe I am an idiot …" He said, his voice quivering, "Because I marry her anyways …"

No one expected the body that suddenly rushed by, grabbing a hold of Luffy and giving him a hard slap across the face. Gasping loudly, Luffy stared off to the side with his eyes almost taking up his own face.

"Stupid!"

Everyone else gasped, stepping back in shock as they gaped down at them. "You're … You're so stupid! … You're right! And … And maybe O-Okaa-chan is right too …!"

Slowly turning his head back, his eyes wavering with tears, Luffy just gaped up at her, "M-Mikan …"

"O-Oi … M-Mikan …" Niku whispered, gaping at his sister.

She gasped, releasing a sob as she began to sag over him, "Y-You can't be … my Otou-chan … and she can't be … my Okaa-chan … They're not like this …!" She wailed softly, beginning to shake, "My Otou-chan … and Okaa-chan … they … they love each other … I _see_ it … and they love us … Y-You're … You're both being … so _stupid_!"

Jumping back from the force of her cry, Luffy could only gape up at her as tears silent streamed down his face. She continued to sob over him, not once looking at him, but after awhile, she slowly lifted her head to look down at him, and he could see the pain, worry and sadness there. His expression mimicked her pain and sadness, not wanting her to feel that way, and then he said, "I'm sorry …"

She released a loud wail before dropping to her knees and wrapping her arms around him. Not hesitating in the least, Luffy do the same, pulling her towards him, "I'm sorry for hitting you!"

"It's okay …" Luffy said in a soothing voice, "I deserved it … I'm sorry for making you cry," he looked up at Niku, "for making you both cry."

Quickly looking away from him in his embarrassment, Niku quickly wiped at his eyes saying, "Yeah! Well … j-just don't do it again … okay!?"

Smiling slightly, but his eyes remaining sad, Luffy then nodded his head, "I promise …" But then his eyes narrowed slightly, and he shifted them away, "At least for as long as you'll be here …" He said very quickly.

"Ehk!" Niku exclaimed with his eyes widening slightly and his face paled a bit. He knew exactly what Luffy was talking about, but this caused Mikan to start laughing through her tears.

"Eh?" Luffy questioned, looking down at her with a blink.

"Otou-chan is scary just before he punishes us!" She said, still laughing, and then she pulled away from Luffy to wipe away her tears.

"It's anything but funny!" Niku whined down at her in complete disbelief, his face still pale. However, this only caused Mikan to laugh harder, the others joining her laughter, "Haa …" Niku breathed out as he drooped, "Forget it …"

After awhile, Sanji said, "Maybe we should get back to the ship."

"Aa …" Luffy agreed, standing up and helping Mikan up as well, "Let's go back to the ship, ne?" He said, smiling down at her and causing her to smile and nod her head.

"Mm!" She looked much better now.

After Mikan had released the titan beetle and as soon as everyone made it back to the ship, Luffy went straight to the men's room, walked inside, and closed the door behind him without saying a word. Sighing deeply, Niku just watched him go before shifting his eyes up to the women's quarters.

'_How the hell are we going to fix this …_?'

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Mah … I didn't edit it all the way through … I didn't feel like it. I'll do it later … Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, that I finally brought myself to write and release … ~.o I'm really sorry it took so long. Well, I'm kinda tired, and I don't really got nuffin' ta say … so … Ja ne for now~!


	7. Chapter 7: Battle For Survival

**Author's Note: **I know! D: It's been forever since I last updated this one! About 2 years, I think! XD *Is too lazy to check for sure* I plan on finishing it! :P So, be patient with me. I should get to writing the next chapter today, and hopefully, it will be done some time next week. :) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! XD

**P.S. **I didn't edit… Sue me… I'm feeling lazy today… ~.~

**P.P.S. **I ended up editing it anyways… ~.~

**The Transcending**

**Chapter 7: Battle For Survival**

"Okaa-chan isn't in her room!"

"What!"

Luffy quickly bolted to his feet, staring up at his distraught daughter. "What do you mean, she's not on her room?"

"I checked her room and even the observation room and toilet room and bathhouse, but she's just not here!" Mikan exclaimed, on the verge of tears.

"Look, just calm down, Mikan. She has to be around here somewhere, or maybe she just took a walk through the island, wanting to be alone," Niku reasoned, but he looked just as anxious.

"But Torobo could still be on the island! What if he found her? How could we let her walk off by herself?" Mikan shrieked, looking now on the verge of hysteria, the tears already falling.

Luffy stretched his arms, grabbed the rail and immediately wrapped the hysterical girl up into his arms. "Shh, it's all right. I'm going to find her, okay?" he said, rubbing her back, and she nodded.

"I'll go look too," Niku said, his face lost of color.

"We can all go," Robin said, smiling and Yoku and Caro nodded in agreement.

"Aa, we can all go, Luffy," Zoro agreed, his face looking solemn.

"Someone needs to go with you though, Marimo, or we'd end up having to search for you too," Sanji said, lighting a cigarette, but his hand was shaking slightly with worry for Nami.

"What'd you say?" Zoro yelled, angrily to him.

"Sanji-otooji, you can go with him!" Mikan said, giving the blonde man a hard look.

"Eeh!" Sanji exclaimed, but then he swooned and said, "Of course, Mika-chan~!"

"Come on, let's go," Luffy said, leading Mikan off the ship and running into the jungle with her as everyone separated to search for Nami.

"Nami!"

"Oka-Ah! Nami-chan!"

Everyone searched the front part of the island, but came back to the ship with looks of disappointment and now worry. "We didn't find her anywhere," Niku said, now looking as if he might break down into hysteria.

"We'll find her!" Luffy exclaimed with conviction, looking pale as well now. What if they killed her already? Just killing her could already change the future, and then his children would never be born. He swallowed, looking to both and then he turned to the others. "We should search the other half of the island! She has to be here somewhere!"

"Aa, let's go," Zoro said, already headed in the wrong direction, but Sanji grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked, making him follow everyone else towards the other side of the island.

"Oi!"

They trekked to the other side of the island, and already, the sun was preparing to set, though there was still plenty of light. Some were having trouble keeping up with Luffy, Niku and Mikan's pace, but they all managed. Finally, they made it to the other side, and Luffy continued through, but then suddenly halted, making everyone stop abruptly, almost running into one another.

"What is it?" Niku asked, coming up beside Luffy, but then he halted with a gasp.

Everyone else also moved and halted in place. They had come to a clearing, and in the middle of it was a wooden post, thrust down into the ground with another going across. Tied to it, was Nami. Her head hung low, and blood dripped from her tied wrists from how tightly bound she was, and blood also dripped from her face. Her skin was so pale, and there were small pools of blood on the ground below her, that she looked to already be dead.

All color left Luffy's face as he stared back at her, almost in a daze. "_Okaa-chan_!" Mikan shrieked, gaping back at her mother in horror.

"Okaa-san," Niku whispered, his face also mimicking her horror, though tears were building in his eyes.

"Nami-san!" Sanji cried, gaping in disbelief to the sight before him.

After awhile, Luffy began to shake, though none knew exactly from what, whether from rage or sadness that was until he threw back his head, releasing a loud, angry and agonizing cry. Mikan shrieked again, clapping her hands to her ears and dropping to her knees. Niku also slapped his hands to his ears, trembling in almost terror to the horrific cry. The others had the same reaction of covering their ears as they gaped at Luffy, all but Zoro, who frowned at his captain's back, solemnly.

After the long cry, Luffy sucked in his breath and yelled at the top of his lungs, "_Torobo_!"

There was a deafening silence after Luffy's cries, but then soon, deep laughter followed, which seemed to echo all around them. Luffy's head snapped to the side, his face enraged, and then to the other before he yelled, "_Show yourself_!" The laughter merely continued, and Luffy began to bare his teeth into a deep scowl. "_Quit playing the coward and fight me_!"

With a soft groan, Nami slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurry. It swayed and blurred before finally, she found herself staring down at the pools of blood below her. All she could hear was a deep, echoing laughter. She slowly began to frown, but her head and body hurt so bad, that she dared not move.

"_Torobo, you son of a bitch_! _Come out and fight me_! _I'm going to kick your ass_!"

Gasping, Nami's eyes opened a little wider in a little more awareness. She almost didn't recognize his voice; it was so filled with rage. Slowly, she looked up, seeing the look of white, hot rage on Luffy's face as he looked around for Torobo.

"Okaa-chan!" Mikan cried. She had been watching her mother the entire time, and now she noticed the movement.

Luffy quickly looked over to Nami, as did everyone else, and the rage suddenly vanished, turning into deep concern. "Nami!" he cried, his voice shaking. "Nami, are you all right?"

She blinked slowly, still in a daze, but she nodded her head, but winced to the pain. "Just wait right there. We're going to get you out of here," Luffy said, looking extremely worried. She gave him a single nod in understanding. She trusted him to save her.

"You can try."

The scowl returned on Luffy's face as he looked about before stepping out towards the clearing. "Wait, Luffy-san!" Niku cried, grabbing his father's shoulder and yanking him back. Luffy turned his scowl on him, and Niku returned it. "Don't be stupid! If you just walk out there, you'll fall right into their trap. He's baiting you," he whispered to his father before looking about.

This only made Luffy angrier as he turned towards the clearing and looked about. "You're even more of a coward than I thought! There's no way you could be the Pirate King! Get your ass out here and fight me, you asshole!" he yelled, looking angrier and angrier.

"There's more ways than one to be great. I use my brain, where as you just use your fists."

"And my fists are going to pound into your ugly face!" Luffy retorted, still darting glances all around, looking for the source of the voice.

"Otou-san!" Niku cried, giving his father a shake.

Luffy gasped, looking directly at Niku, his black eyes huge. "What?"

"Please, don't let him make you angry. You have to focus," Niku said, looking directly back to his father. After a moment, Luffy felt himself calming down, and then he nodded to Niku, who released his shoulders. "He _is_ smart, but he's strong too and so are his men. It's going to take all of us and brains to defeat them." Luffy nodded again.

"What kind of a trap do you suppose he has laid out?" Robin asked, looking all about the clearing for any indication of the nature being tampered with.

"Who knows? Maybe his men are waiting to ensnare Luffy-san into a sea stone net or will just attack him or—I dunno," Niku replied, sweat beginning to bead down his face. "For all I know, we could be standing in it, but then again, they've not made a move yet." He looked to be in deep thought.

Robin looked to be in just as deep of thought as she frowned in concentration. "I should see if I can spot them," she said after awhile, crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Ojos Fleur," she said in her soft voice, and suddenly eyes sprout all over the area, carefully opening to scan and see where the enemy might be hidden. However, after awhile, she frowned, opened her eyes and dropped her eyes. "I can see nothing."

"Eh!"

"Nothing at all?" Niku asked, gaping at Robin.

"Nothing," Robin said, frowning out into the clearing. "They have hidden themselves well."

"_Why_ are they hiding?" Luffy asked, frowning deeply as he looked about them.

"To have the advantage of us," Zoro muttered, already pulling his swords out.

"Aa, as soon as someone goes to try and get Nami-san, they will attack," Sanji agreed, taking a drag of his cigarette before dropping it and stepping on it.

"We should all rush into the clearing then!" Luffy said, nodding and staring at Nami.

"And what if it _is_ a trap and we all get blown up or something!" Usopp exclaimed in a loud whisper.

"I'll go alone," Luffy said, frowning seriously now as he stared at Nami.

"Wait a minute, Luffy. It could be dangerous—"

Luffy cut Usopp off. "Yeah, I know, but I would have more of a chance to survive an explosion, and we can't just sit here and do nothing. We have no idea what would happen. We have to do _something_. If I get attacked, just be ready," he said before taking a deep breath.

"All right, Luffy. Just be careful," Zoro said, frowning at him deeply.

"If possible," Luffy said, and then he darted out into the clearing. He jumped, immediately throwing his body onto Nami's and wrapping around her carefully so as not to pull on her ropes, and all hell broke loose. The explosion was deafening, causing the others to scream and hit the ground, arms going over their heads.

Their ears were ringing from the loud blast as they sat up, watching the smoke, debris and dust as it billowed up into the air.

"_Luffy_!"

"_Nami-san_!"

"_Otou-chan, Okaa-chan_!' Mikan screamed, already tears streaming down her face.

"Shit," Zoro cursed, gaping towards the clearing, which trees, debris and branches were falling over them. "Look out!" he cried, using his own body to shield Robin and Chopper beside him.

After everything settled, they all sat up and looked towards the clearing, which was now bigger. There was no sign of the post. After all the dust finally cleared, they saw both Luffy and Nami, lying in the middle of the clearing. Luffy's body was still lying over hers protectively, but his clothes were torn up and he was bloody.

"_Otou-chan_!"

"Otou-san, Okaa-san!"

"Shit!" Zoro cried, looking about them. Were there more explosives set for them as well? "Luffy!" he cried to Luffy, trying to rouse the man, if he were still alive. "Luffy, damn it, answer me!" Luffy's body jerked slightly before he groaned and slowly his eyes began to open. "Luffy!"

His eyes opened further, and he weakly started to lift up his body. "That's it, Luffy!" his crew cried, encouraging him to continue moving.

Reaching out an arm, he started tugging weakly at the ropes binding her, her arms even more torn up and bloody from the explosion. The ropes were damaged and came off relatively easy. He pulled Nami into his arms, and that's when the bodies started falling from the trees.

"Where do you think you're going, _Ou-sama_?" Torobo asked, sneering the title.

"Get away from us," Luffy growled, glaring back at Torobo dangerously.

"And what can you possibly do in that state?" Torobo asked, smirking widely in triumph.

"Maybe not much, but we can do plenty."

Torobo and his men quickly turned in time to deflect the attacks directed towards them by Luffy's crew. Everyone seemed to scatter, though not everyone had an opponent. "Luffy!" Chopper cried. He, Usopp, Mikan, Caro and Yoku had remained within the trees while his crew and Niku had come out to attack.

Turning towards Chopper's cry, Luffy looked weaker and paler. Chopper motioned for him to go to where he was. Luffy lifted Nami more into his arms and attempted to stand. He then started towards them, but a body was suddenly in his path.

"You're not going anywhere," Torobo said, smirking down at Luffy. Suddenly, Torobo was no longer there, but was sent flying right into the opposite trees. Luffy blinked, thinking he missed something. That was until he saw Mikan, kneeling down where Torobo had been. She had kicked him away.

"Wha—?"

"Come on, Otou-chan!" she cried, standing and facing him.

Nodding, though he was staring at his daughter with awe, he started for them again. He passed her, going straight to Chopper, who had shifted into his larger form. "Take care of her, Chopper," he said, staring down at Nami with gentle eyes as he passed her to him.

"I will, Luffy. Please be careful yourself. You're hurt pretty bad," Chopper said, frowning down at his captain with great concern.

"Don't worry about me," Luffy said, his expression darkening. "I'll get him back for what he did." Chopper nodded before turning and running back towards the ship, Caro and Yoku following him. Turning to his daughter, Luffy said, "Mikan, you should go wi—"

"No," she replied instantly, interrupting him. "I'm not leaving you, Otou-chan. I can help," she said, her face hard and determined, looking a lot like him in that moment.

That he had no doubts, seeing what she did to Torobo, though he knew it wasn't enough. He was going to need help with how injured he was now. After awhile, he just nodded before turning to a sound as Torobo began to rise with a growl. Instinctively, Luffy pulled her behind him and squared off with Torobo. The great, towering man stood and turned to face off with Luffy, looking displeased to having been caught off guard by the bit of a girl.

"Let me handle this first, and if I need help, I'll tell you," Luffy said to Mikan, and she nodded and moved back towards the trees with Usopp. His crew and son were still fighting their opponents. He could hear clashing steel, flesh against flesh, and the crackling of trees.

"Do you really think you can handle me in your current condition, Ou-sama?" Torobo asked, smirking at all the blood covering Luffy's body, and the fact that his legs shook slightly with the pain he was in.

"I'll take you on no matter my condition," Luffy seethed, glaring Torobo down. "You hurt my nakama… my family," he said, his voice quieter.

"Your queen?" Torobo asked, taking steps closer towards Luffy, his smirk only widening.

"That's right, my queen," Luffy replied, not flinching at all as he watched Torobo slowly approach him. "I'll never let you hurt her again, and you'll never touch my children."

Niku paused in his fight for only a moment when Luffy spoke his words, tears nearly blurring his vision, but then he went back into his fight. Mikan clasped her hands together, her own tears forming in her eyes. "Otou-chan," she whispered, feeling her heart soaring.

Usopp remained close to her, looking about at the others fighting, though he was listening to Luffy and Torobo talking. It was strange to hear Luffy talking like that. His hand tightened around Kabuto. He would protect Luffy's daughter with his life.

Luffy stared Torobo down, his body tense and ready to spring into action, but then a thought accord to him. This was a man from the future, an opponent of his future self. There was no way he could underestimate him. Sliding his foot back and his legs spread apart, he crouched down low and growled, "Gear… Second."

"Hmm," Torobo hummed, watching with interest, but then he chuckled low in his throat, watching as Luffy's skin shone red and steam began to billow out from him. "And do you think that will work against me? As you are, you are weak to me."

"Are you so sure of that?" Luffy asked, raising his hard, black as coal eyes to meet Torobo. "You only know me in the future, and you know me as strong. That's why you came back to the past, thinking I might be weaker. I'm not about to prove you right. You don't know anything about me."

"Ha!" Torobo laughed, his face looking unnatural with his large, nasty grin. "We'll see about that!" he yelled before lunging forwards towards Luffy with incredible speed.

Luffy shot off towards him as well, throwing his arm back and cried, "Jet… Pistol!"

Using his speed, Torobo easily caught Luffy's fist, even with his great speed, and then slammed a fist into Luffy's face, sending him right through a tree. "Gaah!" Luffy cried, bulleting into the ground and rolling a few times.

"Otou-chan!" Mikan cried, gaping in horror. "He needs me," she whispered, starting to rise, but Usopp caught her wrist and pulled her back down beside him.

"Luffy hasn't called for you. Let him handle this until he does," he said, frowning back at her. Mikan turned to look at him, her eyes scared, but then she nodded.

Luffy, as quickly as possible, tried to rise to his feet, but a large hand grabbed his throat. "Guwah!" he cried out, but the air was being cut off.

"You are nothing to me as you are now," Torobo said, his eyes and grin triumphant as he stared Luffy down.

Luffy bore his teeth to Torobo, and then whipped his leg up, catching Torobo in the side of the head. Torobo dropped Luffy to the ground and flew to the side, crashing through the jungle overgrowth. "Hkk," Luffy exclaimed, hitting the ground, which jarred him.

However, he was quick to his feet this time. Not waiting for Torobo to get up, Luffy surged forward, and just as Torobo sat up, Luffy had already thrown his fist back. "Gomu Gomu no… Jet Pistol!" he cried, his fist bulleting into Torobo's face and slamming him back into the ground, nearly creating a crater.

Luffy flipped back away from him, landing in a crouched position. He straightened out, and then leapt into the air. "Gomu Gomu no… Stamp!" Luffy thrust down his foot, but Torobo caught the heel of his foot, and then wrapped his hand around his ankle. "Agh!"

Standing up quickly, Torobo yanked and pulled on Luffy's leg, causing the boy to fly over his head and slam down onto the jungle floor. "Gaah!" Luffy cried, now creating his own crater into the ground. No one had been able to match his speed while in Gear Second.

"You're outmatched, Ou-sama!" Torobo exclaimed, though he was no longer laughing, but scowling with distaste to Luffy. "How one like you ever became Pirate King is beyond me!"

Grunting with the strain, Luffy pulled himself out of the ground, his arms and body trembling from the weakening pain. He didn't care. He stood up once again, ignoring the blood dripping from his body. He would not let his crew or family down. Shifting his eyes to the side, he could see that his crew was also having trouble dealing with their opponents. Zoro was sliced up and bloody, Sanji was also bloody, Robin as well, and she was panting from the exertion, and Franky, he couldn't see. He was probably in the jungle somewhere with his opponent.

Then there was his son, who was still standing strong, even if a little bloodied, and his chest swelled with pride. His son was strong, and so was his daughter. Yes, he would beat this opponent, because if he didn't, these children would never be born, and he would not have them to be proud of. Shifting his eyes back to Torobo, who was again mocking him with that smirk, Luffy stood strong, the trembling in his body, ceasing.

"You won't win," Luffy said, his voice quiet, but strong with conviction.

This made Torobo burst into horrible laughter. "You always were proud, but you're going to eat that pride this day!" he said, grinning at him again.

"No, I'm going to kick your ass!" Luffy yelled, and then he was gone.

Narrowing his eyes, Torobo shifted them around to find Luffy, looking for the smoke that usually followed him, and then he saw it! However, he was suddenly hit from the opposite direction and slammed through a few trees. Luffy had not even spoken his attack to alert Torobo of his direction. With a growl, Torobo surged to his feet, but was knocked right back down with another hit, sending him tumbling across the jungle floor. He hit a tree, getting tangled in some vines, but he pulled himself free and stood tall. Still, he could not see where Luffy was. The steam coated the entire area.

"Now who's the cowar—? Guwah!" Torobo cried out as he felt fists embed themselves into his gut, sending him slamming back against the large tree again. The trunk creaked and groaned against the power and pressure before groaning loudly and slowly falling down to the jungle's ground.

"I am no coward. I'm not hiding from you," Luffy said, his eyes wide, but bright with anger and life.

Growling in his growing rage, Torobo glared back at Luffy. So maybe he had underestimated his younger self. And now he was beginning to understand just how it was this man became Pirate King. The Men of D really were a dangerous lot. Some had given their lives for this man. Others had fought hard, just for him. What Torobo would give for that kind of glory and loyalty and honor. His crew were the most loyal, each willing to lay down their lives for this man.

And when it came to this man, the queen could be most ruthless. She would do anything for him, just as much as he would do another for her. His two children loved and respected him. The whole world seemed to love and respect him. Just thinking about it made him angrier. He would take that away from this man. He would be the Pirate King. He would have all of that respect, but it wasn't love he wanted. He wanted the world to fear him! He wanted them to give him all that he wanted!

"I'm going to bring you down and your world will come crashing down with you!" Torobo snarled as he rose to his feet and rushed towards Luffy, his hand clamped into a powerful fist.

"I won't give you the chance!" Luffy cried, shooting forward towards Torobo.

Before Luffy could reach him, Torobo lurched forward, his fist ramming into Luffy's face and slamming him down into the ground. "Guwaah!" he cried out, feeling the pain of the blow. How was it hurting so much? There was something about this man's strength, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Otou-chan," Mikan whispered, looking very anxious and worried as she chewed on a nail. "Use your haki."

"What?" Usopp asked, looking over to the girl in confusion, but she said no more.

Panting heavily, his body achy with pain, Luffy didn't get up right away. Reaching down, Toboro pulled Luffy out of this new crater and lifted him up into the air. "Is this all you got, Ou-sama?" he asked, sneering the title again.

"Not done yet," Luffy rasped, still panting heavily. He had come out of Gear Second, and his weak hand came up to clasp around Torobo's wrist. "Won't win… Never let you win…" he husked, his eyes staring back at Torobo, so bright they nearly glittered with the life still in him. Luffy's grip on his wrist tightened, and then he screamed, "_I will never let you win_!" As he did so, something pulsed out of him and was sent out across the area.

"Hkk!" Torobo grunted, feeling his body grow weak, but only slightly and his vision to haze. His men were also affected by it, faltering slightly and giving Luffy's crew the chance and opportunity to attack with force.

Torobo growled. He wasn't supposed to know about haki yet! He was still too young yet! He slammed his fist into Luffy's gut, making him cry out and spit up blood. "We'll see about that!" he yelled, finally in response.

"Won't let you!" Luffy grunted, digging his nails into Torobo's wrist, but then he kicked up, kneeing Torobo in the gut, and Torobo dropped him again. Luffy rolled away and stammered to his feet.

"That's it, Otou-chan!" Mikan cried, standing up straighter as she willed strength to her father.

Taking deep, raspy breaths, Luffy kept his eyes on Torobo, who was glaring back at him. He wasn't really sure what just happened, but it didn't matter. He would worry about it later. Right now, he had a fight to win. He had to protect his crew and family. "Gear Second!" he cried, squatting down and making his blood pump.

He shot forward again, throwing back his arms and then forward again. "Gomu Gomu no… Jet Bazooka!" he cried, but Torobo brought his hands in front of him and caught Luffy's fists. He merely slid back from the force, but didn't take much damage. "Damn it!" Luffy cried, knowing that he was becoming weaker.

He yanked his fists away from Torobo, to keep him from pulling him forward and attack him, and then shot forward and then leapt into the air again. "Gomu Gomu no Jet Whip!" he cried, whipping his leg out, knocking down numerous trees as he swiped at Torobo, who got caught up with the trees.

He and the trees went tumbling to the side, and he had to cover his face and curl up to keep the trees from doing too much damage to his body. He sat up, shoving the trees aside and off from him, stumbling to his feet, but again, Luffy was nowhere in sight. "Damn you, Strawhat!" Torobo cursed, looking quickly from side to side and behind him.

"Axe!"

Looking up quickly, he was too late as a leg slammed down over his head and right down into the trees again. Torobo burst out from the trees, looking angrier and angrier. "I will not let you make a full of me!" he yelled, storming out of the midst of the trees and looking all around, up, behind him everywhere.

Suddenly, he quickly turned in time to catch Luffy's fist and yanked. "Aah!" Luffy cried as he was yanked forward, and then met half way with a fist to his face. "Buwah!" he exclaimed, blood splattering against the trees. However, Torobo didn't release him and continually slammed his fist into Luffy, battering his face and sending more and more blood spattering against the trees.

"_Otou-chan, no_!" Mikan screamed, starting to run forward, but Usopp grabbed her and yanked her back. "Let me go, Usopp-otooji! He needs me!" she shrieked, turning a scowl back to Usopp. "I can take care of myself!"

"He didn't call for anyone yet!" Usopp exclaimed, though he was looking in worry to Luffy. _Could_ Luffy call for help if he needed it?

"But look at him!" she yelled, looking frantic as she tugged at her arm.

"Just wait!"

"Lightning Tempo!"

Both gasped and quickly looked towards Luffy and Torobo. Both were lit up from lightning coursing through their bodies. "Eeee! Nami! What are you doing!" Usopp screeched, his hands slapped to his face as he watched both Torobo and Luffy get electrocuted.

Panting heavily and leaning against a tree, Nami had her Perfect Clima Tact aimed right where Torobo and Luffy were. "Okaa-chan!" Mikan cried, a huge grin on her face.

When the light finally cleared, there was smoke billowing out from both bodies. However, there was movement. Luffy shoved Torobo away from him and jumped back. Turning towards Nami, he had a bright smile on his face, the grin going from ear to ear. He was so happy to see her. "Thanks, Nami!" he cried to her.

"Nami!" Chopper cried, running towards them from the direction of the ship. "You shouldn't be up and about!"

Still panting heavily, Nami slipped from the tree and was falling forward. "Nami!" both Luffy and Chopper cried. Chopper made it just in time to catch her before she hit the ground.

Ignoring Torobo for now, who was still laid out, Luffy stumbled over towards Nami and Chopper. "Nami, are you okay?" he asked, getting to both her and Chopper.

Looking up at him slowly, a small smile formed on her lips, and she said, "Yes, I'm fine, Luffy. We need to protect our nakama… and our family, right?"

Smiling more softly, Luffy gave a nod and said in a gentle voice, "That's right, Nami."

"Heh," she laughed softly, but then her smile faded, and she cried, "Luffy!" She grabbed for him and pulled him aside, just as Torobo lunged towards him, but then he was sent flying in the opposite direction. "Mikan!"

Again, Mikan had kicked Torobo before he could reach her father. Turning to her mother, Mikan grinned widely and said, "We protect our family!"

"Hah… hah…" Luffy panted deeply, stumbling against the uneven ground and fighting his unsteady legs. "Gotta… beat him," he said before stumbling forward.

"_Haah_!"

Everyone stopped and looked over in time to see Niku deal the final blow to his enemy by using the back of his blade to hit the back of his opponent's neck, slamming them face first into the ground. His chest heaving, and blood trickling down his arms, chest and face, he stared down at his opponent for a moment before looking up towards his family. Using his opponent's clothes, he wiped down his sword and then sheathed it. Then he turned and ran over towards them.

"Onii-chan!" Mikan cried, looking worried and proud for her brother. "Are you all right?" she asked, reaching out to inspect his wounds.

"I'm all right, Mikan. Don't worry about me. These cuts are nothing," Niku said, smiling at his sister.

"You will all _regret this_!"

Jumping with a gasp, Mikan quickly looked towards Torobo, and Luffy, Nami and Niku also quickly looked over towards the man, somehow looking even taller as he looked down on them with disdain. He stormed forward, one heavy step at a time.

"You cannot defeat me!" he yelled, coming closer and closer, and Luffy and Niku pulled Mikan, Nami and even Chopper behind them. "I will eradicate your very existence from the future! _I_ _will be the Pirate King_!"

"Niku, Mikan," Luffy called quietly, and both just nodded, as if understanding what their father wanted.

Both suddenly vanished, causing Torobo to stop in his tracks. "Where!" he bellowed, looking around for them.

"Nami, Chopper, get back," Luffy said to them quietly, and both quickly nodded. Chopper lifted Nami up, and quickly hurried away.

"Ittouryuu… Sanjuuroku Pondo Hou!"

Suddenly, a single energy slice came from nowhere, but then as they looked, they could see Niku, who had leapt up into the air. Not expecting the attack, Torobo was hit dead on and sent flying to the side. However, Mikan was there to stop him from going too far.

"Voo Shotto!" she cried, dealing Toboro a very powerful kick towards Luffy.

"Gear Second!" Luffy cried. He knew he had to move quickly, since Torobo was already flying right at him, and then bit into his thumb. "Gear Third! Hone Fuusen!" Luffy blew into his thumb, inflating himself with air. Then he suddenly launched himself at Torobo with great speed. "Gomu Gomu no… Gigant Jet Shell!"

"What the—!" Torobo gaped at Luffy, sure he had never seen the king use this before. Had he had moves he just stopped using when he became the Pirate King? For what purpose? He couldn't help being in a little awe, though it only lasted maybe a second before Luffy's overgrown body rammed into him, and then all he saw was a flash of white, and then there was nothing at all.

Luffy immediately shrank into his small form, landed onto the ground and tumbled a few feet before stopping. He didn't get back up again. "Otou-san!" Niku cried, running after his father. "That was amazing! I've never seen anything like it! We've only heard about it!" He was so excited and happy and in awe of what he just saw. His father had stopped using the gears and developed other moves, because both had been a health issue.

"Otou-chan!" Mikan cried as well, running over to her father, but still, Luffy did not move, and she started to frown. "_Otou-chan_!"

"O-Otou-san!" Niku yelled now, noticing he wasn't moving either. He quickly scooped him up.

"He'll be fine," Nami said, Chopper carrying her over towards them. "He always comes out fine in the end."

"Right," Niku whispered, staring down at Luffy. He used to think him coming out small after using Gear Third had been a bit of a joke and that they were all just trying to pull his and Mikan's leg, but here he was, no bigger than a child. "Strange."

"Yeah, I would have to agree," Nami replied and chuckled, but then she groaned with a wince.

"Nami, you should be resting," Chopper said, frowning down at her softly.

"Yeah, think I'll do that," she whispered as her eyes slid closed. She was out.

"Yoku," Caro called and nodded towards the unconscious Torobo, and then he looked over to see the others dragging the bodies of Torobo's men towards them.

"Yes, we should get them properly bound and get ready to go back home," Yoku said, also glancing towards the others.

Niku's shoulder suddenly fell, knowing they were about to leave. He wouldn't admit aloud, but he had enjoyed his time here with these younger versions of his family as well as all of his father's crew, whom _he_ considered as family as well, and so did Niku and Mikan.

"Oh," Mikan suddenly whispered, her shoulders falling as well. She hadn't expected they would have to leave so soon, but then she sucked in her breath. "Wait!" she cried, looking over towards her parents. "Please, can we wait for them to awaken?" she asked, looking to Caro with pleading eyes.

Caro frowned, but then he sighed and turned to Yoku. "Will you take them back with you? They need to be taken care of immediately."

Smiling softly, Yoku nodded and said, "Of course I can. Take your time here. I will be sure to inform Robin-sama. She will explain to the Ou-sama and Kisaki-sama for the delay in the return of their children." He bowed to them before moving to bound Torobo with seastone handcuffs.

A bright smile lit up Mikan's face, and she said, "Thank you, Yoku-san!"

"You are most welcome, Hime-sama," Yoku said, smiling and bowing his head to her.

Caro smiled and chuckled, and when all of Torobo's men were gathered, he sent them and Yoku back to the future. The threat was over, and the King and his Queen as well as their children were safe.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **Wow! D: No cliffhanger! I wouldn't believe it myself had I not been the one to do it? 0.o Does that make sense? ~.~ Probably not… Anyways, there's just one more chapter left before the end! :D I already have some of it written out, and it's been written out for 2 years! XD I had the ending planned out for that long. I just never found the time or want to finish this, until now. :) No worries, I won't not finish it! XD I will finish it. ;) It's my goal to finish as many as I can before I start writing my own book. :) I'll be working on the others off and on as I write my book though. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the fight! I tried my best to make it as worth it as possibly, considering the 2 year wait… ~.~ I hope it _was_ worth it… ;~; Anyways, until next time! XD

**P.S. **I know Luffy doesn't actually use his last move until Gecko Moria and AFTER they find Brook, but I don't care. Ignore the small technicality. :P


	8. Chapter 8: Five Beli Coin

**Author's Note: **Omg, I almost thought I would never finish this one. Rereading over it made me cringe! It was AWFUL! Why did I ever think it was a good idea to use Japanese, like I knew better!? D: Oye! The writing was horrible and man, I just thought to myself, "This is trash! D:" However, it's still one of my fics, one of which I needed to finish, and so I did. Strange though, that I stopped on the very last chapter. Quite honestly, I wasn't all that happy with how this fic turned out. Even so, I've ended it for you guys. Sorry it took so long... ~.~ Especially since this is one of my oldest... Sorry! X( Anyways, enjoy... if you still remember this fic...

**P.S.** Sorry, but... I didn't have any energy to read through it again to edit it... Sorry...

**The Transcending**

**Chapter 8: Five Beli Coin**

Slowly, Luffy opened his eyes and stared blankly up at the ceiling. He could hear the gentle groans as the ship rocked to and fro, but barely felt it. The room he was in was completely silent. Was he alone? What had happened? His body hurt, and yet, he couldn't remember why. After awhile, he took in a breath and released it shakily with a wince.

"Ah, Luffy?"

Blinking his eyes slowly, Luffy turned his head to see Chopper, sitting at his desk. "Chopper?"

"Luffy, how are you feeling?" Chopper asked, sliding off his chair to make his way to Luffy.

"Hurts," Luffy husked, licking his dry lips, and then he said, "Thirsty."

"Ah, hold on," Chopper said, rushing over to pour Luffy some water and then taking it to him. "Here you go."

"What happened?" Luffy asked, sitting up with Chopper's help and greedily drinking the cool liquid.

"You don't remember?" Chopper asked, staring at Luffy with big eyes.

"Remember what? It's hard to know if I don't remember, when I don't remember anything _to_ remember," Luffy said, but then made a face, clearly confused by his own words.

"We defeated Torobo and his men. You were hurt pretty bad," Chopper explained, but then Luffy suddenly gasped and bolted up into a sitting position, despite his pain.

"Nami!" he cried, looking alarmed. "Is she okay!?"

"Aa, Nami's fine. She recovered before you did," Chopper replied with a smile.

"A-And Mikan and Niku?" Luffy asked, starting to calm down.

"They're both fine. They stay by Nami as much as possible and come to check on you a couple of times a day," Chopper replied with a smile.

"Good," Luffy whispered as he relaxed back onto the bed. He was satisfied to know they were safe. "I take it then, that the others are fine as well?"

"Of course," Chopper replied with a bigger grin.

"Good," Luffy repeated as he sighed, content that all was well. "Torobo?"

"Sent back to the future with Yoku, who also took word back to your future selves about Mikan and Niku staying until they were sure you and Nami were okay," Chopper said with a soft giggle.

"Ah, okay," Luffy replied, but then chuckled himself. However, he suddenly sagged and muttered, "Hungry…"

"I'll go and ask Sanji to make you something to eat. I'll bring it to you here," Chopper said, but Luffy shook his head.

"No, I want to go out and see everyone," Luffy said, sitting up once again, but winced to the pain his body was still in.

"Ah, but Luffy, you're not fully recovered yet!" Chopper exclaimed, coming to him quickly.

"I'll be okay, I'll be okay," Luffy said with a snicker as he grinned and stood up shakily. "I want to see everyone," he repeated as he moved for the door slowly.

"Yeah, all right, let me help you though," Chopper said as he grew bigger to let Luffy lean on him as they walked.

Once they made it to the deck, everyone turned to look up at them. "Otou-chan!" Mikan cried as she ran up the stairs to glomp her father.

"Ah, ow, ow," Luffy said, but grinned, snickered and hugged her back.

"Luffy-san," Niku called with a grin as he walked up to the railing. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Luffy said, grinning down to Niku.

Clearing her throat quietly, Nami looked away and rubbed over her arm. She couldn't meet his eyes. She still felt so strange and awkward about everything, even if she knew the truth was right in front of her. It was inevitable. Despite knowing all of it, it didn't make it easier for her to be comfortable with it. How was she supposed to act with Luffy? Did that mean they would start a relationship now? She didn't think she was ready for that, and actually, she doubted he was ready for it either. Even so, he did so much for her. He had used his own body to protect her.

Closing her eyes quickly, she blocked out the tears wanting to come. It wasn't that she didn't care about him-It really wasn't. It was just strange the way it came about. It would have been better not knowing, and then the day just came. Most likely, it would have come once their adventures were done. She would have been ready then, and she was sure he would have been too. However, she couldn't blame them for this. Their lives had been in danger, and so they had to do something about it.

But still…

"Is everyone all right then?" Luffy asked, looking to both Niku and Mikan before looking down at Nami, but she wasn't looking at him. Losing his smile, he stared at her for a moment, but then he asked, "Nami, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied with a nod, but she didn't look at him still.

"Okay," he replied quietly, but then he smiled again and looked to Sanji. "Sanji, I'm hungry!"

"Me too!" Mikan exclaimed with a bright grin.

"Hai, hai~!" Sanji exclaimed as he climbed the stairs and went to the kitchen.

Niku kept his gaze in his parents with an anxious frown on his face. Would everything really be all right? However, in thinking that, he made a face. Of course everything was all right. After all, he and his sister were still there. There was also the fact that he knew neither would chance neither of them being born. However, he hoped it would not put a strain on their relationship. Everything would happen as it should. He had faith in that. He had to have faith in that.

x x x x

"I'm... going... to... miss... _you_!" Mikan cried between hiccups as she hugged Luffy tightly.

Luffy chuckled softly, hugging her back as well, and then he said, "But you're going to see me soon!" However, he had tears within his eyes. It was he, who was going to miss her, because he would not be seeing her for a very long time.

"But you're different!" she wailed as she cried, almost refusing to let him go.

Luffy smiled softly and whispered, "But I'm still your father."

She gave a sniffle and pulled back to look at him. She sniffled again and said, "Thank you, Otou-chan, for everything. Thank you for playing with me!"

"Shishishi, you're welcome! It was fun! I'm gonna miss you too!" he said, still smiling to her.

She smiled to him as well and nodded hard. "Un!" She then turned to Nami and threw herself onto her to hug. "I'll miss you too, Nami-chan!"

Nami smiled softly and said, "I'll miss you too, Mikan."

Niku smiled warmly to them both, and then he went to hug them both at the same time. "I'll miss you too, Nami-san. Thank you for everything... It seems there's still some things I can learn from you."

Nami chuckled, wrapping her other arm around him as well. "Of course there is, but I learned from you too. You have a good mother," she said and just laughed.

Niku and Mikan both laughed at this, but then Niku pulled back to look at Luffy. "Thank you too, Luffy-san," he said softly and held his hand out to him.

Luffy smiled widely, and took his hand to shake. "You don't have to thank me, Niku," he said and chuckled softly.

Niku's lips formed a thin line, and then he moved in to hug Luffy. "But I want to anyway," he said tightly.

"Shishishi! Then, you're welcome, Niku," Luffy replied quietly as he hugged him back.

Caro chuckled softly and said, "It's time then." He turned and opened up a portal back to their time.

"Good bye, Otou-chan... and Okaa-chan," Mikan whispered softly and sadly, but then she smiled.

Nami huffed out, but smiled to the girl and nodded to her, as if to say it was all right for her to have called her that. "Good bye, Mikan... Niku," she said and also looked to the boy.

"Good bye," Niku said with a smile, but then added, softly, "Okaa-san... and Otou-san."

Luffy smiled softly to them both, his eyes glistening with his tears. "I will see you soon, Niku, Mikan," he said and there was a strong conviction to his voice.

Both Niku and Mikan grinned to this and nodded, but Nami's cheeks flamed with color. She cleared her throat softly and looked down, feeling that awkwardness seeping in. However, Mikan took in a breath and turned towards the portal. She took her brother's hand in hers and both stepped into the portal. Nami's heart actually froze, knowing they would be gone.

Caro chuckled as he looked back to Luffy and Nami and said, "Thank you so much for the sake of those children. Everything you have done for them, I know meant everything to them."

"Of course, because it meant everything to me too," Luffy said and smiled to the man.

Caro smiled as well and nodded as he turned back to the portal, but paused. Nami gasped loudly, gaping at the image before. Seeing their children again, both parents had come running to hug them, glad to see both were okay.

"Whoa..." Zoro said, his mouth dropping open to seeing the future Nami and Luffy.

Luffy's jaw slowly dropped, seeing his future self. He really did look so different, and he even had a beard, which framed around his mouth, much like his grandfather. Nami, somehow, looked ten times more beautiful with her long, wavy orange hair all down her back. The only part of her, which looked aged, were the lines along her mouth, which showed how much she always smiled.

Just then, both happy parents looked up, gazing back at their younger selves, and their smiles faded.

"Holy shit," Nami replied, though breathless. She felt as if she could not breathe.

Mikan suddenly turned within the image, still seeing them there. Then she pointed back at them and turned to speak to her parents. They could not hear their words, since they were years ahead of them. Both parents looked down to their daughter before smiling and looking back up at them again. Then the future Nami mouthed the words, "Thank you." The future Luffy merely smiled softly to them and nodded his head slowly.

Luffy slowly began to grin and held up his thumb to them. "Shishishi!" he exclaimed, his grin growing bigger. This made the future Luffy's smile brighten, and then he held up his thumb. The future Nami just laughed, but then she hugged her children to her tighter, listening as both seemed to talk at the same time to her.

Caro chuckled softly as he looked back to Luffy and Nami and away from his king and queen. "See you in the future, my king and queen," he said with a bow, and then he stepped into the portal. He was greeted by his king and queen with smiles, and then the image was gone.

"Whoa," Zoro said, still staring at where the portal had been. "What a mind fuck..."

"No shit," Sanji muttered as he stuffed a cigarette within his mouth, and with shaking hands, he tried to light it.

"That was amazing!" Usopp and Chopper both cried at the same time with stars in their eyes.

"Shishishi! Wasn't it!?" Luffy exclaimed as he joined his friends.

Nami, however, remained frozen on the spot, still staring at where the image had been. They were really gone, and she had seen it for herself, what they would be like. Why did she still feel so strange and awkward? Without warning, she suddenly turned on her heel and headed straight for the women's quarters, shutting the door behind her.

"Eh?" Usopp and Chopper questioned as they watched after her. Luffy, on the other hand, kept his face expressionless, just as he always did.

x x x x

Only two days later, and they found themselves at the next island, which had a huge city built on it. Each left the ship to go out and explore as well as check into a place to stay. During those three days, Nami had again avoided Luffy, but now mostly because she had no idea how to act around him anymore, which was silly. She knew Luffy was just Luffy, and so would not expect her to act any other way, but as herself. Regardless, she was not ready and so just remained away from him, only speaking to him if necessary. She would like to say the rubber captain was not bothered by her silence, but she knew better now, after what Niku had told her. It did kind of bother her as well, but she could not help her silence as well as distance.

Sighing deeply from where she sat within the lobby of the hotel, sipping her hot chocolate and reading one of her books. At least it was peaceful, and it was nice to get off the ship every now and then. She glanced over to Robin, sitting in a chair opposite her, also reading a book. It was so nice to have a friend, like Robin, who was content in remaining in her company as both women read their books. She smiled softly, and then she looked back town at her book.

x x x x

Luffy walked up to the shore behind the hotel they were staying at and stopped near a street lamp. His face was downcast and he was deep in thought. How was he supposed to tell her? He knew she knew it would happen sooner or late, but it had to be special. He had to make that moment memorable somehow. Lifting up his head towards the gently swaying waves of the shore and into the shallow part, which lapped at the sand.

A sparkle in the water caught his eye. Once the water receded and came back into shore, he saw the reflecting sparkle again. Stretching out his arm, he grabbed the sand around the sparkle and then retracted his arm. He cleared away the murky sand and looked at what was in the palm of his hand. It was a five belli coin.

He narrowed his eyes as he stared at the coin, and then he walked closer to the shore line, dropping the coin into the shallow end before stepping back. The street lamp made it reflect and wink back at him. Grinning, he knelt down to retrieve the coin, and then took off running in search of someone to help him do what he wanted to do.

He walked quickly back into the hotel, entering from the back, and noticed Usopp coming down the stairs. "Oi, Usopp!" he called in a loud whisper to the sharpshooter, knowing Nami was about somewhere.

Usopp turned to the person calling him. "Oh, what's up Luffy?"

Luffy motioned for him to come to him and whispered, "I need your help with something."

"Oh, okay…" Usopp replied with a raised brow. Luffy grabbed his arm and began dragging him along behind him. "O-Oi, Luffy, I can walk on my own!"

Luffy released his arm, but continued running as he led Usopp back to the ship. "What are we doing here, Luffy?"

"I want you to help me do something," he replied, grinning widely. Once inside, he retrieved a sack of beli from within their treasure room.

"Oi, oi, oi!" Usopp called, his jaw dropping. "Is this really okay? Nami will know it's missing!"

"I know, and she will know I took it. Come on!" Luffy said and headed back off the ship, dragging Usopp behind him.

"What do you mean, she'll know!" Usopp screeched, looking terrified.

"Just follow me!"

Luffy led Usopp back to where he had been earlier, took the sack of coins and then began walking out into the water. "Oi, Luffy! What are you doing?!" Usopp yelled, worried for his friend.

Luffy stopped as the water almost reached his knees, and then he began placing the coins in the order he needed them to be.

Usopp walked in behind him with furrowed brows. "Here, help me place these coins in the order I need," Luffy said as he was already placing the coins where they needed to be. He then grinned, and told his friend, what it needed to say, which made Usopp's jaw drop.

After about thirty minutes, Luffy began to sweat and sway on his feet. "Oi, Luffy you really should get out of the water. I can handle this. You're fine as long as you don't come into contact with the water for too long, but it's been about thirty minutes …"

"No! I have to do this. I just needed your help," Luffy replied with determination in his voice and on his face.

Usopp furrowed his brows at his friend, but didn't say anything again. Each time Luffy would become weak and almost fall into the water, Usopp would grab and steady him. Finally, they were finished after about an hour. Luffy stood over their work and smiled. Then he turned to Usopp, who helped him back onto shore.

Luffy sat down hard on the sand and was breathing hard. "I wanted to get her myself, but… can you get her for me, Usopp?" he asked, trying to regain his strength.

"Of course, Luffy, I'll be right back!" Usopp called as he took off running.

Usopp ran into the hotel, pretty sure where to find Nami at this time of night. He went to the quietest part of the lobby, and sure enough, there she was, sitting in a chair, reading one of her navigation books and drinking a hot beverage.

Usopp approached her quietly and called, "Nami?"

She looked up at him and blinked. "Usopp… What is it?" He walked up, grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Wha-What the…?! Usopp, where are you taking me?!" she asked loudly as he began to drag her out of the hotel.

"Just follow me!" he called over his shoulder as he ran. They continued until they neared the shore, and then Usopp raised an arm and pointed. "Over there."

Nami looked at him questionably, but did as she was told. She began walking toward the shore, but then she saw him. Luffy was sitting alone in the sand, facing the sea. She stopped walking, staring at him for awhile, and then she turned towards where Usopp was. He was gone. Turning back towards Luffy, she felt herself becoming nervous, but then continued to walk towards him with a sigh. As she approached, he slowly turned toward her and then smiled, which made her feel even more nervous.

"Luffy… what's going on?" she asked quietly as she tried to hide the nervousness from her voice.

"I wanted to show you something," he said in a low voice.

"All right, what did you want to show me?" she asked as he slowly got up, but then he almost fell over. "Luffy, are you all right?" she cried as she ran to him and helped him stand.

He only laughed to this. "I'm okay," he replied and slowly walked over to the lamp post nearby.

Stretching out his arm, he pulled off his shirt that he placed over it to dim the light. Then he slipped it back on, but didn't button it back up. Nami raised a brow at this as the shore became brighter. Then he turned toward her and only stared at her. "Well… what did you want to show me, Luffy?" she asked as calmly as she could muster.

He smiled warmly at her. Inhaling sharply at the warmth of his smile, she felt her heart race, and her knees start to turn to jelly. Then he slowly turned towards the shoreline and stared at it. She decided to follow his gaze and then gasped. There in the water, a lot of golden sparkles were illuminating the ocean floor and the sparkles read, 'Nami you are the best navigator ever.' She stared at the simple words and a warm smile spread through her lips. Then she turned to look at Luffy.

"Luffy, that's really sweet," she said softly. He only smiled warmer as he looked at her, which surprised her and made her cheeks flush, but then he began walking towards the shoreline and into the ocean. "Luffy, what are you doing?" she cried as she ran after him.

He knelt down and began brushing aside the sand at the bottom half of the sparkles. She ran up beside him and knelt to help him up, but then stopped as she looked down at what he was doing. More words were revealed, and they read, 'I love you.' She stared at those three little words, and her brain failed her, but her heart about melted. Luffy lost his balance after swaying and landed on his ass in the water. She stared at those words, and then slowly sat in the water with him. He turned and looked over at her with a soft look on his scarred face, even though he was breathing heavily.

"Luffy…" she whispered as she gaped at those small words.

She really did not know what to say other than that. There were times she had suspected that he might have felt something for her, and that she may have hurt his feelings a few times, but she had never really expected this. Since when had he loved her this much? Her expression softened as she stared at those words, and they seemed to touch her very soul. She was sure in that moment… that she loved him too. Suddenly, her lips slowly curved up into a soft smile as she turned to look at him.

Luffy lost his own smile as he gazed upon hers, but then his soft smile returned. It made him feel warm inside. Then she reached out her hand and gently brought it to his face, beginning to lean forward. Her lips touched his, and he felt like his whole body was on fire. Slowly closing his eyes, he leaned into her and kissed her back. Her arms came up around his neck as she leaned into his, and he pulled her close with all the strength he had. However, it was not enough strength, so they both fell over backwards. She came up gasping for air, and then quickly lifted him out of the water. He began to cough up water as he gasped for air.

"Are you all right?!"

"Yeah, shishishi!" he replied with a nervous smile and chuckle, completely soaked.

Quiet laughter bubbled out of her, which soon turned to louder, joyous laughter. Luffy stared at her for awhile before his lips twitched on one side, and he too began to laugh with her. After she finally stopped laughter, she looked at him and smiled softly again. "Thank you, Luffy, she said and then turned her gaze back to the golden sparkles, but then she gasped. "Are those… Are those beli?" she whispered almost too quietly.

Luffy looked over at what was indeed beli and became nervous, but then looked back at her with his nervousness. "M-Mostly five beli coins. You-You aren't mad... are you?"

Nami could not believe what she was seeing. Niku said Luffy would place a five beli coin in her hand, and then everything would be okay. She had been curious as to why a five beli coin would make her happy, and now she knew. Tears came to her eyes as her expression and smile completely softened. Everything really would be all right, and it was happening just as it should. She knew both would wait before having children. Children as something that had to wait, until both had accomplished their goals, but everything would still be okay. However, she wondered what it was he would whisper to her each time he would give her that five beli coin, but then she looked back down at those three little words, 'I love you', and then she knew.

Seeing her smile, Luffy blink and gape at her, though mostly in confusion. Reaching up, she wiped at the tears, threatening to spill as she smiled wider. "No… no, I'm not mad. Luffy?" she suddenly called, but softly.

"Yeah?" Luffy asked and looked over to her.

"I love you too," she whispered very quietly.

His jaw dropped, not sure he heard right, but then he grinned widely, looking very happy and snickered, "Shishishi!"

"Come on, let's get you out of this water," she said as she turned to him with a warm smile on her beautiful face as she got up to help him up as well.

He was confused by her tears, but knew they could not be tears of sadness with a smile like that, and thus just allowed her to help him up. After recollecting the coins to put back into the sack, they made their way to the shore slowly. Luffy fell to the sand and rolled over. His breathing was hard from losing his strength. Nami slowly sat down next to him, dropping the coins back into the sack and closing it. She tossed it to beside her and then stared up at the stars in the sky.

"Everything really is going to be okay, isn't it?" she whisper and smiled.

He chuckled softly, still panting heavily and whispered, "Yeah... it will be. I'll make sure it is, Nami."

She chuckled as well and said, "I know you will, Luffy. S'kind of a bummer though, huh? Knowing we'll accomplish our goals."

He pouted his lips with a frown and said, "Yeah... kinda takes away the fun." However, he suddenly grinned and snickered, "Shishishi! But we still don't know how it will get done! So, there's still an adventure to look forward to. I _will_ be Pirate king! That I always knew!"

Laughing softly to this, she nodded her head, the soft smile returning.

"Yes, and I will be your Queen."

**The End...**

**Author's Note: **Welp, that's it folks... I actually finished it, and I must say... I'm kind of proud of myself. I almost gave up on this fic and was about to tell you guys I wasn't going to finish it... but I did... That leaves only one more, that I've not completed, which is _What The World Needs_. I do not intend on finishing _A Dream Amidst a Nightmare_, however, since that was mostly an OC fic. I also may not ever write that epilogue to _The Blood of My Enemy_ either... Sorry for that, guys, but I just decided against the epilogue. It just wasn't needed, really... Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this... but somehow, I doubt it... HAHAHA! Until next time. :)


End file.
